Throw All Expectations Away
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Michelle Rhodes is an orphan, and she is emancipated. She researched her family history to discover she comes from a reservation in La Push, WA. She moves to La Push to discover she isn't the only non-normal person around, and she isn't alone after all. M
1. Chapter 1

The title explains it all! I hope this story will shock you every time you turn around! This is my most prized possession! I hope you all enjoy it....please review....I only own my character(s)...Thank you Stephenie Meyer for the rest...

* * *

My first day of high school on the Quileute res was today, and just like any other first day of school I was nervous. Although, I shouldn't be, I did just leave a huge school in Beverly Hills. After two years of snobby rich kids with enough plastic surgery to make even Joan Rivers herself blush, I should be happy, excited. But no, I have to be nervous, cautious; I have a secret to protect. In a small school of kids who've grown up here their whole lives someone's bound to notice.

I have powers, magical ones, and not to mention I can spontaneously combust into a wolf if I wanted to. Yeah, having magical powers can, sometimes, be a breeze, but the wolf thing…OMG…At first it started out uncontrollably, then, it got easier. When I got angry I would shake violently, then boom! I was a wolf. I learned to control it quickly. Hell, I loved in Beverly Hills. But now, I live here.

I am an emancipated minor/orphan. My parents died when I was five. I researched my family history and traced it back to this reservation. So, here I am alone in this big house in this small town hoping to find some answers.

It was five o' clock in the morning, and I couldn't sleep because of the anticipation of school. I decided to do what I knew to do when I got bored, I phased into a wolf. I removed my clothes, walked out the back door, phased, and ran into the woods.

"Who the hell is that?!?" I heard a male voice said.

"Paul! Shut it!" another male voice said.

"Sorry Sam, I was just taken off guard," Paul said.

"Well, this has never happened before," I thought.

"Happened before? Do you mean you've phased before?" Sam asked.

"Whoa! You can hear me, but I wasn't meaning for you to hear that. Wait! Phased?! You turn into wolves too?" I thought back.

"Yes, there are quite a few of us. I'm Sam by the way. I'm the pack leader. I guess I should say welcome to the pack. How long have you been phasing?"

"Hi Sam, I'm Michelle. Thanks for the welcome, you have no idea how great it feels to know I'm not the only one! I've been phasing since I was fourteen and I'm seventeen now. Got any reasons why we do this?"

"Vampires. Our natural born enemy. We've been doing it since our ancestors did it many years ago; to defend ourselves. "

"Wow! Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The world is way less normal than everyone thinks."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"I don't just turn into a wolf. I have powers. Yeah, I'm way more fucked up than you guys. But, its cool though. I can do lots of stuff."

"Wow! You are unique!"

"Thanks!" I replied. "Oh shit I've got to head home and get ready for school. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Oh, yes, don't be late. By the way, you should meet up with some other pack members when you get there. I can call them and tell them to."

"That'll be cool. Tell them I'll be the chick in the Ferrari. Yeah, I said Ferrari."

"Ha, ha! Okay, I will let them know." Sam laughed.

"Cool! Bye Sam, bye Paul."

"Bye Michelle," they said in unison.

I was already at my house by the time we said "bye." I phased back and ran up to take a shower. I got out of the shower and threw on a Pussycat Dolls racer back tank top and a pair of PCD sweats. I fixed my hair into a high ponytail, put on my makeup and a pair of ankle boots, and grabbed breakfast. I, then, went to the garage and got into my Ferrari California.

"Shit!" I said aloud when I realized I forgot my stuff. I ran back inside and got my purse and my messenger bag, then ran back to the car. I cranked up the car and backed out of the open garage, and I headed toward LaPush High School.

When I arrived at the school, heads turned just as I knew they would. I wasn't trying to attract attention, an attention whore I am not, I just really like nice cars. I got out of the car and waited for the other pack members. I didn't have to wait long. I was, soon, joined by a huge boy with russet colored skin, shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes.

"You must be Michelle," he said as he stopped right in front of me.

"That would be me!" I said with a smile.

"I'm Jacob," he said holding his hand out to shake mine. "Quil and Embry should be here in a few minutes. Everyone is dying to meet you. Sam told us how unique you are. It must've been hard for you, not knowing what the hell was happening to you."

"Hi Jacob, I'm glad everyone is so welcoming. I didn't expect this to happen. But yeah, with the whole transformation thing, it was kinda unexpected but not that shocking. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Ha, ha! It's nice to have someone new in the family, and with your power, you could be a big help. So, is there anything you want to know about, you know, being a wolf ?"

"I'd love to help my new family! Hmm..Give me the basics of Wolf 101."

"Okay," he replied, "lets see here…Vampires equal enemy, but Sam probably already told you that. Vampires reek, really bad. Their venom is poisonous to us, unlike humans who turn to vampires when bitten. Oh, yeah, we do this thing called imprinting. I guess it's to find your mate or something, its supposed to be rare, but right now it doesn't seem so. You see what happens is when you see the person you imprint on you know it. They are your true love, a love very strong, stronger than you normally feel…uggh!"

"Wow! I take it you haven't imprinted on anyone?"

"You got that right!"

"And…there's a girl…"

"Bella. She's in love with a stupid bloodsucker. I'm in love with her, but I never imprinted on her."

"That must really suck. But hey! You will find her one day. Trust me!" I smiled and winked.

"You know something I don't know…don't you?"

"Yep! But I can't say. It's kinda an unspoken rule with me. Some off the things I see, the things destined to happen that I can't stop, I can't say."

"Oh great! That really helps!"

"Hey Jacob!" a male voice called.

"Quil! Embry!" Jacob said.

"Hey Jacob," the other boy said, Embry I assumed.

"Hey! This is Michelle," Jacob said.

I looked up at them and waved. When I looked at Embry I felt something I've never felt before…this indescribable feeling of love. And I knew it…I imprinted on him. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and it seemed like he couldn't neither. Had he imprinted on me too?

"Michelle! MICHELLE!" Jacob yelled.

"Oh, whaa?" I said breaking, unwillingly, out of my trance.

"Well fuck!" Jacob said.

"What?" Quil asked, breaking his eyes away from my car.

"Look at them!" Jacob said.

"Ha, ha! They both imprinted on each other! Amazing!"

"Oh shut up Quil!" Jacob pouted.

"You know, we can hear you!" I said.

"You are so beautiful," Embry said, semi-dazed.

"You are too…in that guy way," I replied.

"Oh my god!" Jacob said.

"Shut up Jacob!" Embry, Quil, and I said in unison.

"What did he do now?" a younger guy came up and said, I could tell he was one of us.

"Being an ass because I imprinted," Embry said, "This is Michelle by the way, Seth. She imprinted on me too!"

"Oh, wow! Hey Michelle! Welcome to the family. Now we ha we another girl in the group!" Seth said.

"Hey Seth! So, who's the other girl?" I replied.

"My sister, Leah," he replied.

"At least you are much more nicer than her," Jacob said.

"Aww, come on Jake! Give her a break! She's been though a lot!" Seth said.

"Since when do you defend her?" Quil asked.

"Since we have a new member of the family standing here!"

"Ha, ha! Ya'll are great, definitely my family!" I laughed.

"Where's your parents?" Seth asked.

"They died when I was five, and I am emancipated," I said sadly.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!" Embry said pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay, I was five. I never really knew them. I'm used to being alone now."

"How long have you been alone?" Jacob asked.

"Since I was thirteen; I'm seventeen now. I lived with my aunt until I was thirteen, then I went to court and got emancipated. I, later, moved from Alabama to California, lived in Beverly Hills, researched my family history, and moved here."

"Wow! You must be loaded!" Seth said.

"Seth!" Embry, Jacob and Quil hissed.

"Ha, ha! Pretty much! That is my car! I don't mean to brag, but it isn't even out yet! I have connections." I replied as the bell rang.

"Oh, great!" Embry said.

"Oh! I've got to get my schedule! Don't worry babe, I'll make some adjustments!" I winked at Embry and headed off towards the office.

I went into the office and was greeted by a sweet older woman with long black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes.

"Can I help you dear?" she asked me.

"I'm new here, Michelle Rhodes," I replied.

"Oh yes! Here you are! Good luck!" she said handing me the schedule.

I grabbed it and headed towards my first class, History. I walked down the hall and found the classroom, and walked in the already open door. Embry looked up and smiled.

"You must be the new girl," a woman with dark brown hair said, "Michelle right?"

"That would be me!" I said with a smile.

"Welcome! I'm not going to embarrass you by making you say a bit about yourself. Just find a seat, and remember this, I'm a very fun teacher!"

"Cool! I'll keep that in mind," I said.

I went and took the empty desk by Embry. I winked at him and laughed quietly. What he didn't know was that I had all my classes with him.

"Okay everyone, as you see we have a new student here. Her name is Michelle, and I hope you all are very nice to her. Now, today we are going to start a project on an ancient civilization. You can work with a partner, so pick your partner and I will give you instructions," Ms. Wyatt said.

As soon as she finished talking, Embry grabbed my desk and pulled me closer to him. We laughed.

"Hey partner!" he smiled.

"Hey! I told you I'd make some adjustements!"

"You have all your classes with me don't you?" he asked; I smiled. "So, now that we have more privacy, I was wondering…will you go out with me?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask that!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I see you two are getting along already! Okay, here's your instructions. Pick a civilization off there, and tell me when you decide." Ms. Wyatt said putting a piece of paper in front of us.

I quickly looked and the list and spotted the one I wanted.

"Egypt," I said before she walked away.

"Okay, Egypt it is!" she replied and walked to the next pair.

"That is okay with you, right?" I asked Embry.

"Sure, so how are we going to do this?" he replied.

"I was thinking we pretend we work in class, and you come over to my place tonight to work on it. I already have great ideas about it."

"Cool! So, how are you?" he said.

"I'm super, thanks for asking! Ha, ha! How about you?"

"I'm pretty super myself," he said. "So, I was wondering…what's your color?"

"I'm white," I replied, "What about you?"

"Grey...with darker spots on my back."

"Cool, so I guess you have a lot to learn about me."

"What do you mean me? What about you?"

"I can see everything I need to know about you, it's one of the things that I can do."

"Oh, well lucky you," he said disappointed.

"Hey! Look at it this way, tonight you can ask me anything you want!"

"Anything?" he asked with a smile.

"Anything," I smiled back


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the school day went by fast. Being with Embry made the boring stuff seem not so boring; I never knew I could feel this way about someone. Embry rode with me to Sam's house to meet the rest of the pack.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Sam said as Embry and I walked through the door.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Sam," I replied.

"I hope the boys have been welcoming; I can see Embry has," he said with a smile.

"Yes, they have. You all have, actually. I was disappointed, though, that Paul and Jared weren't at school today," I gave Paul and Jared a piercing look and laughed.

"Hey! I was on patrol last night," Paul said, "I don't know what Jared was doing!"

"Probably at Kim's all night!" Quil laughed.

"Shut up Quil!" Jared yelled.

"Stop it you two!" Sam said.

"Boys," I laughed.

"At least I'm not alone now," Leah spoke up.

"Oh, hi Lean!" I said.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" Leah asked me.

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go outside."

I followed Leah outside. We walked a long enough distance from the house so the others couldn't hear us.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked when we stopped; I didn't tell her we could've just went in another room in the house. I didn't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"I feel like I'm going through menopause or something! I haven't had a period since I phased for the first time. I haven't imprinted on anyone and vice versa. I feel useless!" she cried.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Leah. I wish I knew some way to help, but I don't."

"You mean you still get yours?" she cried.

"Well kinda. You see, I have one, but I don't. It's part of the things I can do with my powers. I know it didn't stop because I get this feeling every time it happens."

"Oh no! I'm a freak!" she cried.

"No, no you aren't. Trust me, if anyone here is a freak, it's me!"

"No you aren't, don't even say that! I mean look at you! All the guys are probably running all over each other to get to you at school. You are so unique, so special, and I mean that in the best way possible!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But nothing! You know you have it way better than me! You don't have to lie or try to make me feel better."

"Okay I won't say a thing."

"Good."

Leah and I walked back to Sam's house. We all talked for a while, and then, Embry and I went to my house to "work on our project." When we got there, I knew it was time for 21 million questions.

"Wow! Your house is huge!" Embry said as we pulled up.

"Yeah, it is pretty big," I laughed, "You ready to start them questions?"

"Of course!"

Embry's P.O.V.

Here I was alone with this tall, tan, blue-green eyed beauty, the love of my life, open to ask any question I wanted. I knew some of the things I wanted to ask, but I also knew it wouldn't be appropriate to ask.

"Come on in, have a seat, get comfortable," she said as she pulled me over to her huge couch.

"Thanks! So, you like cars?" I asked.

"Yep! Fast ones! I know a bit about them, but definitely not as much as Jacob," she replied.

"Cool. Yeah, Jake does know a lot about cars." I replied. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," she smiled.

"Nice, what about music?"

She grinned, "My favorite question! I love music! I listen to all different kinds of music, actually. My favorite solo artist is Christina Aguilera. My favorite group is a three way tie between the Pussycat Dolls, Spice girls, and Rascal Flatts. My favorite bands are Paramore and Evanescence, though they have broken up I've heard. Oh, I also like Britney Spears, Kelly Clarkson, Justin Timberlake, and Johnny Cash. Hell, I could go on and on!"

"Wow!" I laughed. "You have any talents?"

"I sing, I dance, I do gymnastics, I'm flexible, I can kick ass!"

After a while the questions got more personal. She told me about her ex's. she told me about her last ex and the group of people who, ultimately, drove her to leave the Hills. Then, I finally got comfortable enough to ask her what I wanted to the whole time.

"So are you…you know…" I said.

"A virgin?"

"Yeah," I said, a bit embarrassed.

"No."

"Oh…So you're…"

"Experienced?" she grinned.

"Yeah…"

"Yep!"

"Oh…so, when was your last time?" I asked.

"Umm…two weeks ago,"

"Oh, wow," I said, clearly upset.

"But…all of that means nothing now," she said grabbing my hand," You are the only one who matters now"

I smiled and leaned in closer, and she did the same. We kissed…we kissed for a while. Then, we finally stopped to breathe.

"Wow! Now that was something!" she said. "This imprinting thing is some serious shit!"

"Yeah, it is! It's so strong!" I replied.

"Yeah, like it makes me want to throw everything out the window and spend hours alone with you locked in my room. Have my way with you, yeah, definitely what it makes me wanna do."

"Yeah, me too…" I agreed.

"I feel like it's…too early, and everyone will know the first time we phase afterward…unless….I mean it could work…but I'd have to test it first…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hiding it…with my powers," she smiled.

"Oh…oh man! If you can do that, everyone is going to hate you!"

"No they wouldn't…maybe they'll be jealous, but they wouldn't hate me."

"Okay, whatever you say…" I said doubtingly.

"Shut up Embry!" she laughed.

All of a sudden we heard a howl in the distance. Sam..

"Pack meeting, lets go," I said.

(End of Embry's P.O.V."

"Okay," I said.

Embry and I ran towards the back door. He hesitated, but I stripped down and phased. He decided to do the same. We, in our wolf form, ran in the direction of Sam's howl.

"What's going on?" Embry thought.

"The bloodsuckers called my house," Jacob thought.

"What the hell do they want?" Embry thought.

"What do you think?" Jacob thought back.

"Quiet guys," Sam thought as we arrived.

"Me…They want me…" I said in shock.

"No, Michelle, it's not like that," Sam said.

"How do you know? How can you trust them?" Jacob said angrily.

"Jacob they haven't done anything wrong! Now be quiet, and that's an order!" Sam said in a strong voice.

Jacob's face looked pained, and he obeyed.

"Sam, why do they want her?" Embry asked in concern.

"They want to speak with her. Alice, the one who has visions, saw her in a vision. As you know, she can't see us. She can see Michelle, though, and they are curious." Sam answered.

Yeah, of course they can se me! I'm different than all of them. I mean come on!

"Michelle?" Sam thought.

"Yeah?" I thought back.

"You went quiet there, I got concerned," he replied.

I smiled to myself, "Oh, sorry?"

"Yes!" Embry thought.

"What?" Quil asked.

"I won the bet!" Embry said.

"Oh shut up Embry!" I said.

It worked! I can hide my thoughts and Embry's too!

"Okay, anyways, we need to figure out what to do," Sam said.

"There's no we in it, they want to meet with me. It should be my decision." I spoke up.

"You are a part of this pack, and you will do what's best for the pack as a whole." Sam ordered.

"Um, no I don't! How does _me_ meeting with _them_ have anything to do with any of you?!"

"Yes it does! We don't want anything to happen to you!" Sam said.

"Not a damn thing is gonna happen to me! I'm way stronger than any of you, and not to mention my other abilities. If I want to meet with them, I will!"

"you will do what I tell you to when it comes to this, and that is an order!" Sam said in his alpha voice.

"No I won't! I don't take orders from anyone!" I yelled in a voice similar to Sam's.

"Oh my god," Jacob said.

"I can't believe it, the nerve!" Paul said.

"You know what, I'm not going to stand here and listen to this!" I said.

I phased back in front of everyone, and used my powers to get dressed. Then, I disappeared from their sight. I didn't care what _any_ of them thought. I'm not going to take orders from someone like I was a slave or something. Fuck that!

I got home, got in my car, and headed for the house of the vampires. As I drove away, I heard a pained howl in the distance. I knew it was Embry, pleading for me to come back. As I drove I realized I was being followed.

I gave in, and pulled over on the side of the road. Minutes later, Embry got in the car.

"How the hell did you do that? Everyone's pissed at you, and well me too. I defended you. I attacked Paul," he said.

"I don't know how I did it. Maybe it's my powers, or maybe I'm an alpha female or something. And, as for them, they all can go to hell for all I care. I don't take orders from people! And you don't have to defend me! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"But I love you! I'm not going to have people saying shit about you and getting away with it!"

"I love you too, but now look at what trouble you're in!"

"I don't care, as long as I have you!"

"I'm no good for you."

"Yes you are! Don't say that!" he hissed.

"I'm getting you in trouble with Sam…and your pack brothers.."

"Fuck Sam!" he yelled.

"Embry!" I yelled.

"What? If I get in trouble for defending you, then I don't care!"

"But he, and the rest of the pack, is your family!"

"You are part of this pack too!"

"I have no family!" I said angrily.

I pulled the car over, and opened Embry's door.

"Get out," I said.

"Why?!" he cried.

"Please, just leave."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't be with you Embry," I choked out.

Embry tried to grab my hand, but I snatched it away.

"You're not even going to tell me why?" he cried.

" I don't have to explain myself to anyone," I pressed.

"You don't mean this, you are just mad," he said.

"Yes I do!" I lied.

"No, you don't!" he pressed.

"You'll have to get out of this damn car eventually!" I growled.

I crank the car back up and turned around rather fast. I headed home, pushing 200.

"Damn! Slow down! What are you dong?!?" Embry yelled.

"I'm going home!"


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled the car into the garage, got out, and slammed the door. Embry got out too.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"Going in with you," he replied.

" I didn't invite you in!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Oh you wanna make a bet?!"

"Do what you wanna do, but I'm coming in" he said.

"Doesn't mean I have to talk to you! You'll have to go home eventually!""

"So, I'll still talk to you! And I can just move in!"

"I'll call the cops and say you're trespassing!" I yelled.

"I'll say you are my girlfriend, and we are having a disagreement, nothing to worry about," he replied.

"Uggh! You fucking asshole!" I yelled and forcefully slapped him in the face.

He grabbed me and started kissing me passionately. I melted into his arms. How could I ever stay mad at him?

"I love you," he moaned.

"Shut up you ass!" I moaned and pressed my mouth to his.

I pushed him on the couch, then hovered over him. I continued to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. I knew things were about to escalate, but I didn't care. I was about to have my way with him.

"Ding, dong," rang the doorbell.

"Fucking A!" I yelled. "UGGH!"

"Don't get it, they can wait," Embry said.

"No," I sighed, "I have to."

I got up and walked to the front door. I opened it and was met by seven very pale people with golden eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. I do hope you've been informed about us," the blonde male in front said.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, I'm Michelle. I have heard about ya'll. Actually, I was on my way to your house, until I was sidetracked."

"We know," the small one, a girl, said.

"Ah, yes, you must be the one with visions."

"Yep! Alice by the way," she smiled.

"Yes, Alice, and Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Welcome to my home, by the way. Please, come in."

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

The Cullens came in and walked into the living room where Embry was. They wall, automatically, wrinkled their noses, and I noticed Embry did the same. Well, Jacob did say vampires reek, but hell, they smell just fine to me.

"He, ha! She is very different Carlisle," Edward said.

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Haven't you noticed? She doesn't stink, and it seems we don't to her, neither. She knew everyone's names, and not to mention, Alice can see her in her visions," Edward replied.

"Wow! That is very interesting!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"What the hell is she?" Emmett asked.

"I don't really even know myself Emmett," I said.

"It's obvious you can read minds and turn into a wolf, but what else can you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh gosh! Tons of things! Change appearance, change clothes, transport myself places by thinking of them, read everything hidden in someone's mind, I can hurt people without even touching them, I can go on ya know!" I answered.

"Wow! You are different!" Carlisle said.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"You are a good different, though," Embry spoke up.

"I take it he imprinted on you," Edward said.

"Yep, and I imprinted on him too!"

"Amazing!" Edward said.

"Yeah, why couldn't Jacob have imprinted on her?" Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett!" we all said in unison.

"Jacob's going to find someone in due time," I said.

"You know something, don't you?" Edward said.

"Yep! can't say though, unspoken rule."

"What else do you know that you can't say?" Embry asked.

"Lot's of stuff! Stuff about us, stuff about Edward and Bella, stuff about Alice…Lots!"

"You know stuff about me and Bella?!" Edward asked in shock.

"Of course I do! Can't tell you though!"

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"Sure!" I replied.

"Wow!"

"I knew ya'll would come; I just didn't know when," I said, "Sometimes things aren't so clear, but mostly everything comes true. Unless, the rule doesn't apply and I can change it."

"That must suck," Emmett said.

"More than you can imagine. Knowing someone is going die, and you can't stop it. Yeah, it sucks pretty damn bad."

"Dam, that's horrible," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, especially if it's happened more than once."

"More than once?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, more than once…" I answered.

"I think I know one, but what about the rest?" he asked.

"My parents you got right, the other is my ex boyfriend," I replied.

"What?! You didn't say he was dead! You said he and the others pretty much drove you out of…"

Yeah," I cut him off, "they did. He died in a wreck that I was in too. He was drunk and I wasn't, but he wouldn't let me drive. He was threatening me, telling me that he was driving not me, he'd hurt me if I tried anything. I used my powers to protect myself, or more like they used themselves. He died, and I walked away with some minor cuts and bruises. Everyone blamed me, even though I told them about him threatening me. Did I mention he had a gun? Yeah, he did. Everyone gave me so much shit. They even went as far as to call me a murderer. Yeah, they said that I was cheating on him, and he knew about it. I was fucking traumatized, hell, I had his blood spattered all over me. Most of him was on me, and they go to say all that! I couldn't take it anymore! I was really about to become a murderer because I was getting ready to beat the life out of all of them. A month after it happened I packed up my shit and moved here. And I've never been happier ever in my life."

They all stood there with shock on their faces. Esme looked as if she was going to cry. Carlisle looked like he wanted to give me a big hug, and so did everyone else. Complete strangers acted like they actually give a damn about me, complete strangers.

"Oh you poor thing!" Esme said. "If you ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate to ask!" She was holding me in here arms, trying to comfort me, just like a mother would do.

I started to cry, "Thank you Esme."

"Are you okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, it's just….I barely even know them, but it feels like Carlisle and Esme care about me like I'm their child. It's just very overwhelming."

"Yes, we do," Esme said, "You can even call me mom, if you'd like. I feel this attachment to you, and yes, it does feel like you're my daughter."

"Call I call you mama Esme?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled, hugging me tighter.

"And can I call you daddy Carlisle?" I asked Carlisle.

"Of course you can dear!" he said.

"So, does that mean we're adopting her into the family?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, are we?" Alice asked.

"If she wants," Esme said.

"Yes! I do!"

"Then, there you go!" Esme said.

"Yes! I have a new sister!" Alice said.

"I know! I have someone else to pick on!" Emmett said.

"Bring it Emmett!" I said. "Oh yea, by the way, I don't have to live with ya'll do I?"

"Only if you want to, but you always have a room open," Carlisle said.

"Awesome! So, I guess I'm a Cullen now!" I said.

"Oh, now they really are going to hate you," Embry said.

"Oh well," I said, "I did what Sam said. I didn't go to their house. Even though I wanted to go, I didn't. thanks to you Embry…Although…I don't have to do what he sais, which probably pisses them off. They can like me, or they can hate me."

"Maybe things will work out. I mean, who can hate you?" Embry said.

"Yeah, I agree with him," Rosalie said. "I barely even know you, and I love you, sis."

"Aww! Thanks Rose!" I said.

"Now that's a shock!" Jasper said, "But I do agree with her."

Tears started to flow down my face. For once in my life, I knew family. I was part of a family, now, and I've never been happer.

"So, Michelle, I noticed your car…" Alice said.

I laughed, "Yeah…"

"And I noticed how fast you were going…" she said.

"You want to drive it don't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, oh please!?" she begged.

"What kind of car is it?" Edward asked.

"Ferrari," I replied; Edward smiled.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease!!!" Alice begged.

"Okay, okay!" I said.

"Yay!" she squeaked.

"I take it you like fast cars," Edward guessed.

"You should see my garage," I smiled.

"You fit into this family so well!" Emmett boomed.

"Uggh!" Edward said.

"Sam's sent his spies," Embry added.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob and Quil," I rolled my eyes.

"Try to be nice, now," Carlisle said.

"You betcha!I said sarcastically with a fake smile.

I walked to the door, fake smile still on my face. I opened the door before they could even knock.

"Can I help you?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Don't leave the pack," Jacob said.

"If you leave, then Embry leaves. We don't want to lose neither of you," Quil said.

"Oh wow! Do you really mean that!?" I asked sarcastically, "or are you just saying that so you don't lose Embry?"

"Yes, everyone is a bit upset about earlier, but we'll get over it. We want you in the pack; way more than we need you," Jacob replied.

"And we need you a lot," Quil said.

"Ya'll will probably take that back," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Jacob said.

Carlisle and Esme walked up behind me and Esme put her arm around my waist.

"Jacob, Quil meet my parents," I said.

"What?!" Jacob's jaw dropped.

"We've decided to adopt Michelle," Esme said.

"Are you crazy?" Jacob yelled.

"She doesn't have to be a vampire to be part of our family," Edward said from out of nowhere.

"Exactly," Carlisle said.

"I'm gonna live forever anyways, so what's the point?" I said.

"But…" Jacob said.

"You've got nothing," I said, "don't even try."

"Look, I'll come back, but one negative thought about me, I'm gone. If Embry leaves too, so be it…it's not my fault," I said.

"Okay," Jacob replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" Go! Before Sam starts shitting bricks!" I said.

Jacob and Quil ran off into the woods and phased. Now, they all can rest. I walked back into the living room with Embry and the rest of my family.

"So, Alice, you ready to go drive my car?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she squeaked and kissed me on my cheek.

"Well, lets go!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews! Updates are gonna be coming faster than my other stories b/c this one is already written. I have so many chapters, and it's still not finished. I really want to take this one far...It's my baby. If you have any questions just ask, and I will pm you with the answer.

Enjoy!

* * *

After I let my new brothers and sisters drive my car, I was sleepy! I bid them all goodbye, and they went home. Embry called his mom and told her he was staying at Jake's house; she bought it.

"I can't believe you!" I said.

"I told you, I'm not leaving!" he replied.

"Whatever Embry! Just keep in mind, what happened earlier, well, what might have happened, is _not_ happening tonight. Got it? I'm tired, I'm not in the mood, and I'm still kinda mad at you."

"Oh come on! I didn't even say anything about it! Don't be mad at me!"

"Well if you try anything, there will be serious consequences! Just be good, okay? I won't be mad."

"I promise, I won't. I love you," Embry said as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you too," I replied and kissed him. "So, bath of shower?"

"Shower?" he said.

"Kay, let me run the bath water; then you can get in."

"Damn! I thought you meant we'd take one together!" he frowned.

I laughed, "Well, you still get to watch." I winked, "Glass shower, right in front of my bathtub."

"What if I change my mind?"

"I'm not taking mind changes right now."

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"If I was, I would've done it already."

"That's good to know," he laughed.

"Yep! Now come on, I don't have all day…night…whatever!"

Embry and I went up to my bathroom, huge bathroom, and I started running my water. I let it fill up before I undressed and got in. It was nice being in my huge tub, relaxing even. I haven't taken a long, relaxing bath in weeks…always shower, shower, shower.

I'm thinking, "This is awesome!" Then, Embry got in the shower…Yeah…that ruined it. I tensed up; it was killing me….Uggh! I'm not…no, no, no! Definitely not! Sit your ass down! Don't even think about it!…But oh my god! Look at him! I mean, come on! One little time in the shower wouldn't hurt…would it?

"Oh fuck it! I'm gonna lose this battle anyway!" I whispered to myself.

I got up and hurried into the shower. I slammed Embry against the wall and started kissing him violently.

"Whaa? I thought you…" he managed to get out.

"Doesn't mean its going to get much farther than this," I replied, gaining a bit of control of myself.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I laced my fingers into his wet hair. It was starting to get hard, in more ways than one, but I couldn't break this fairly new rule I've made for myself. Even if Embry was the one I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with. So, I broke away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this, not right now," I said.

"I understand, it's okay. We'll wait," he replied.

"Thank you," I smiled, "I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too."

We showered, got out, and got dressed for bed. I laid down on my side of the bed and Embry on his. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"It's been a long day," I sighed.

"Yeah, it has. Can I ask you something?" he replied.

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Earlier, in the car, when you said you had no family, what did you mean?" he asked.

"I was pissed, for one. I just, I don't know, I don't really have one. Well, I didn't." I said.

"But you have me, and you have the pack," he frowned.

"Yeah, but I was pissed, and I was thinking about telling all of you to go to hell," I replied.

"Oh, well, always know I love you. Okay? You are part of my family, even if it's not official yet."

"Thank you, I love you," I started to cry, then, kissed him.

"You really do like the Cullens don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I love my family."

"What about the other family, the one I'm part of?"

"I love it too."

"And your real family?"

"Can go to hell," I growled.

"Why?" he gasped.

"Because they treated me like shit!"

"Oh, would that add to the aggression from earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah, it would," I replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"Nope," I said instantly.

"Okay," he said.

"Let's just go to sleep," I said.

I snuggled closer to Embry and closed my eyes. Within minutes we were both asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the morning in Embry's arms to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Uggh!" I said as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey," a familiar voice said.

"Kimberly?!" I shrieked.

"Ha, ha! Yep," she replied.

"Oh my gosh! How are you?!" I said as Embry woke up.

"I'm good, just getting ready for the album release."

"Oh my god! Is that today?!"

"Yeah, I can't believe you forgot! You've been talking about it for like ever!" she laughed.

"I know, I've gotten a bit distracted," I replied and looked over and smiled at Embry.

"Who is she?" she asked, a smile clearly on her face from the sound of her voice.

"Oh my god! How do you know it's a guy?!" I replied.

"I know you! Now, who is he?"

"His name is Embry Call and he's the sweetest, most amazing guy in the whole wide world!" I smiled.

"How old is he?"

"My age," I replied giggling.

"Good! You finally stopped going for older guys! I'm so proud of you!"

"Shut up Kim!" I laughed.

"You know I love you!" she giggled.

" Ha, ha! Yeah, I know! So, how's the other girls?"

"They're great! Ashley will love to hear you've found someone. Are you going to be able to come to the signing? The party?"

"I don't now, I could skip school, fly down. What time's the signing?"

"So you!" she laughed. "It's at twelve. The party starts at ten tonight."

"Cool! I'll be there…as long as I get to sing with ya'll!" I smiled.

"As always!" she agreed.

"I'll she you there!"

"Great! Bring the boyfriend if you want!"

"Okay! Bye Kim!"

"Bye Michelle!"

"Who was that?" Embry asked as I hung up the phone.

"Kimberly Wyatt, Pussycat Doll," I answered.

"What? You know the Pussycat Dolls?!"

"Yes I do! They are like my bestest friends!"

"Wow!"

"By the way, we're skipping today."

"What?! Are you trying to get in trouble?" he asked.

"I can get away with everything! Look, we'll go till ten, then we'll leave. Wait, we'll go till eleven, we won't fly. We'll just use my method of travel."

"And why does the sound of that scare me show much?" he asked.

"Oh don't be a chicken shit Embry!" I laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"Fine! I won't!" he laughed.

"Good! Now let's get ready for school."

Embry and I took a quick shower. He quickly got dressed while I picked out my outfit. I decided to wear my "When I Grow Up" top, similar to Kim's from the video, a pair of tight black pants, boots, and a Doll Domination hoodie I had made.

I put my, now, light brown hair in loose, wavy curls, and I put on smoky eye shadow and pale lipgloss. I grabbed my purse and the keys to the Bentley, and Embry and I went to the car.

"Like the hair," he smiled.

"Thanks, decided it was time for something new," I replied. "Hmm, maybe we should get someone to come with us. Two people at the most. Jacob and Quil maybe?" I said as we pulled out of the driveway.

"Sure, are we going to go get them? I noticed you brought this car," Embry replied.

"Yep, we are going to get them," I said.

"Oh my god! Jacob isn't going to imprint on a Pussycat Doll is he?!" Embry all of a sudden blurted out.

"No!" I laughed. "He wishes!"

"Well, I did! He should be jealous!" Embry said, grabbing my hand and winking at me.

"You got that right!" I giggled.

We arrived at Quil's house first. He got in and his mouth flew open. Embry just laughed.

"You look like a damn Pussycat Doll!" he said.

"She practically is, we're going to meet them by the way," Embry said.

"What?! When?" Quil asked.

"We're leaving at eleven. You, me, Jacob, and Embry are going!" I replied.

We, next, arrived at Jacob's house. His reaction was just the same as Quil's. It didn't take long to get to school. When we got there I parked the car, and we got out.

"I'm so glad I can't read minds," Embry said, "I probably would've ripped out at least fifteen throats already."

"Oh come on! You know you don't have to be jealous!" I said.

"Yeah, but still," he replied.

"Oh hush!" I said.

"Damn! Where do you think you're going?" Paul said as he, Jared, and Seth walked up.

"To school…and the Pussycat Dolls' CD signing and release party," I smiled.

"What are you trying to do, get inducted into the group?" Jared asked.

"Actually, she knows them," Embry answered

"Nuh uh! Paul said.

"Uh huh!" I said, holding up my phone and flashing a picture of me and the girls.

"Wow!" Seth, Paul, and Jared said.

After the boys gawked at my pictures with the Dolls, we went to class. All of my classes went the same, people commented, I said I know them, they disagreed, I proved them wrong, Be eleven, it got old.

"Finally!" I said as Jacob, Quil, Embry, and I walked to the car.

"How are we getting there, by the way?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, you'll see," I smiled, pressed on the gas, and closed my eyes.

"Oh my god!" they all yelled.

We went from being in La Push, Washington to Los Angeles, California in the blink of an eye.

"Holy shit! How the hell did you do that?!" Quil yelled.

"Magic," I smiled.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," he said.

"Oh calm down you pussies!" I said They were all freaking out.

"Calm down?! We just instantly went from Washington to California! How can I be calm? I thought I was about to die!" Jacob yelled.

"Do ya'll want me to leave you here? I will!" I said.

"I'm going with you," Embry said. "I don't know about them!"

"Boys?" I turned and looked at them.

"We're going," Jacob said.

"Good!" I said as I drove out of the driveway of my California home.

I called Kim and told her we were on our way. She told me she'd let security know, so they'd let me in. I told her what I was wearing, and she laughed. She loves my enthusiasm and dedication.

When we got there, there were already fans lined up outside the store. Some of them, the die-hards, even recognized me. I smiled and signed some autographs, then went in.

The girls were already there, waiting in a room in the back. They were all so happy to see me.

"Michelle!" Ashley screamed as she ran up to hug me.

"Ashley!" I squealed.

"Look at you!" Nicole squealed. "You are so pretty!"

"And tall!" Melody laughed.

"You dyed your hair," Jessica said, "I like it!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"So, which one is the lucky guy?" Kim smiled.

"This one," I laughed as I grabbed Embry's arm and pulled him to my side.

"If you hurt her, we'll kill you," Kim said looking at him seriously.

"Kim!" I laughed and playfully slapped her arm.

"I could never even imagine hurting her," Embry said to Kim seriously.

"Aww! He's so sweet!" Ashley said.

"And she's beaming!" Jessica added.

"They are so cute!" Melody giggled.

"Okay Dolls chill, chill, you're embarrassing him," I laughed.

"Boo!" Kim laughed.

"By the way, these other two losers are Jacob and Quil," I said.

"Hey losers," Nicole giggled.

"Hey boys!" Melody said.

"Hey Jacob and Quil!" Ashley, Kimberly, and Jessica said.

Jacob and Quil said "hi," and then we all got prepared for the fans to pour in. Before they opened the doors, I got the girls to sign some things for me to keep for myself and some to give to friends. They laugh every time I ask for their autographs, it's kinda an inside joke we all have together.

Many of the fans recognized me and wanted my autograph too. I was like a mini Doll or something. Although, I was far from mini. We took pictures and signed autographs for like ever.

"So, what's next? I said as we were leaving.

"We've got a few appearances," Kim said.

"Oh, well I think me and the boys will go to my place for a while. We'll see ya later on tonight," I replied.

"Okay, see you then," Kim said.

Me and the boys walked back to the car and got inside.

"You're not gonna do the whole poofy thing again are you?" Quil asked nervously.

"No, not this time. We're going to my house here. Luckily, I didn't sell it." I replied.

"Oh, good," Quil said, still looking sick from the last time.

"So, are you guys hungry?" I asked after a bit of silence.

"Yes," they practically said in unison.

"Pizza sound okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said again.

"Okay," I replied

I grabbed my phone and called a pizza place. I ordered five pizzas, all with various toppings, and gave them my address.

When we got home we sat around and watched TV for a while, until the pizza delivery boy came. Oddly enough, I recognized him. He was one of my old "friends" Actually, he was one of Jason's, my dead ex, best friends.

"The bitch is back," Ryan, the pizza boy said.

"Oh look boys! You can see a failure at life in person!" I said loudly.

"And you're trying to insult me you murderer!" he replied.

"Hey! At least I have a future!" I said.

"Yeah, as a whore!" he shouted.

"What did you say to my girlfriend?" Embry said as he, Jacob, and Quil walked up.

"No…no…nothing," Ryan said, cowering at the looks of the boys.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Jacob said.

"Yeah, you better be scared! She'll fuck you up before we can even get to you!" Embry said.

"Here! Take your money and leave! Oh yeah, don't forget your tip!" I said as I walked past him and put the money under his windshield wiper blade. Then, took Embry's shirt, wrapped it around my hand, and punched Ryan's driver's side window out.

"Yeah, you better run bitch!" Quil yelled out when Ryan ran to his car and got in.

"He's gonna be shitting glass for days!" Jacob laughed.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Embry laughed.

"Quil!" I managed to choke out of a laugh. "So badass!"

"Don't fuck with my wolf sister!" Quil laughed as he gave me a high five.

"Let's go eat," I laughed.

"He didn't poison it did he? Spit on it?" Jacob asked.

"No, I'm sure," I said as we went inside.

WE ate and laughed about what just happened. Quil and I laughed so much at each other we both almost chocked on pizza twice. Jacob's thought that was hilarious! I slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ow! You are so violent!" Jacob said.

"I know!" I smiled.

"I feel sorry for you Embry!" Jacob said.

"It's okay, I think Embry likes it rough!" I said.

"I know you didn't just say that!" Quil said.

"She did," Embry laughed proudly.

"Told ya!" I laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!!!!: THIS IS THE FIRST SHOCKING CHAPTER OF THIS STORY....PREPARE TO BE SHOCKED! **

* * *

After we ate I told Embry, Jacob, and Quil how Ryan used to be super obsessed with me. I'd lost count of how many times he tried to get me to have sex with him. He tried even more times just to make out with me. Even know, deep down inside of him, he wanted me. That guy had major issues.

We pulled out my last yearbook and I started pointing out people. They saw the five memorial pages for Jason; they agreed that they went a bit overboard with it. We laughed at all the fake bimbos. My picture was a bit different because my hair was blonde then.

"Wow! You look all California-y!" Quil said.

"Yeah, I tried not to stick out too much. I didn't really want to have to tell my secret to any one of those people." I said.

"Did you ever tell your story to any one of them?" Embry asked.

"One person, the only person who trusts me here," I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Logan…and he happens to be the one from two weeks ago," I replied.

"Oh…" Embry said.

"Yeah, that's why I haven't called him and told him I was here. I really don't need the awkwardness right now," I replied.

"Oh…that's what you're talking about," Jacob said.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone," I said."

"I won't, don't worry. But what about the pack?" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," I said.

"Oh, that's what you meant by bet," Quil said.

"Yeah, all a cover up, no bet. That's why it seemed like I blanked out. I was hiding my thoughts," I said.

"Oh you suck!" Jacob said.

"Yeah, but you still love me," I smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he laughed.

"You are just too lucky!" Quil said.

"Ehh…not really. All of this seems so glamorous on the outside, but when you look at it from my perspective, it can really get dirty. You know what I mean? like, things aren't as pretty as they seem." I said.

"Yeah, I guess…but I'd want to, at least, try it out," Quil said.

"You wouldn't last a day, maybe a few hours, but not a day," I said.

"How do you know?" Quil asked.

"Let me show you. Put your hands in mine," I said as I held out my hands.

Quil grabbed my hands and I opened up my whole mind. Everything I felt, saw, heard, and eve tying else they, saw, felt, heard, thought…all in his head. All of the pain and confusion, the hurt and the regret; Quil felt. After just seconds he pulled away with tears streaming down his face.

"How?" he gasped, "…how could you have done that? How could you love through all of that…all of this?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I've grown to tolerate it," I said.

"You're so strong," Quil whispered.

"I know, and you know you will never be able to speak a word about what you saw. Some things will even become a blur, but you will always remember how it felt." I said

"I totally understand you now," he said.

"May I?" Jacob said, holding his hands out.

"If you wish," I exhaled.

I showed Jacob everything Quil saw. Jacob lasted a lot longer, two minutes, but by that time he was on the floor writhing in pain. I hated doing that to people I cared about, but he asked.

"Wow!" Jacob choked out.

"Michelle?" Embry said, "can I see it?"

"No!" I shouted, shocked.

"Trust me Embry, you can't," Jacob said.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"You can't! Don't ask again!" I commanded.

"Seriously Embry, just give it a rest," Quil said.

"Seriously, I don't want to have to erase your memory." I said.

"Fine, I won't mention it again!" Embry said.

"By the way Jacob, I'm glad you didn't run away," I said.

"Thanks," Jacob replied.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Ya'll can play video games if you want. I've got Guitar Hero," I said.

"You want me to come with you?" Embry asked.

"No, I'll be fine," I replied.

I went up to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I saw eyes, red eyes, so intimidating, but so beautiful. Cold hands caressed my face as cold lips ran all over my neck. Made for each other…love we've never felt before. I wanted to spend forever in the moment, but my beautiful savoir had to leave. He promised to return, I'd never know he left…

Fire engulfed the whole room as my whole world came crashing down. My eyes opened to the blood, the flesh, and the tangled metal surrounding me. Gone…forever…

I woke up screaming, my face soaked in tears. I couldn't even manage to scream out his name. Embry, Jacob, and Quil ran to my side. They tried to comfort me, but I didn't know if I could calm down. This is what I was trying to avoid, but I had awoken the memory I'd hidden inside. I shouldn't have opened up my mind and let the memories run free.

"It's okay baby, it was just a dream," Embry said as he rubbed my back.

"I don't think so Embry, I think it was something else," Quil said.

"yeah, it could be from her past; remember she has visions of the past," Jacob added.

"Why'd you have to go?" I whispered.

"What baby?" Embry asked.

"Nothing," I whispered.

I don't know why I let go this long, hidden in my mind. I can't believe I forgot him. I had to hide him, though, I had to.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, someone's outside," Jacob said.

"Oh shit!" I almost yelled.

"What?" Embry said.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! No! Fucking Ryan and his big ass mouth! Damn it! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" I said as I stomped down the stairs with the boys trailing behind.

"What?" Jacob yelled over me.

"Uggh!" I growled.

"What?!" Quil and Embry yelled.

"It's him!" I said.

"Who?" Quil said.

"Logan!" I yelled.

I paused at the door and took a deep breath. I wasn't ready for the awkwardness but nooo! Ryan had to say something. I put the realest looking fake smile on my face and opened the door.

"Logan! I wasn't even expecting to see you!" I said.

"Hey babe, why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?" Logan asked.

"I've been busy…and umm…yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"Busy doing what?" he asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," Embry said from behind my back.

"Oh, I see…" Logan said, "had to get one of them Indian boys."

"You know I had no commitment to you!" I pressed.

"Oh so what are you saying? All of the sex we had was meaningless?" Logan said.

"Umm," I thought, "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Watch it Tonto…she may use you too!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Excuse me?!" Jacob came up and said.

"His name is Embry!" Quil said, "and she's not that kind of girl for your information!"

"I can't believe the trash you associated yourself with!" Embry said to me.

"I know! I hated it! Especially having to fake _everything_!" I said with a smirk.

"Bullshit!" Logan spat.

"Oh, you're still here? Don't you have some frat party to go to?" I said.

"You've changed," Logan said.

"No, I'm just finally being myself." I replied.

"So, this is goodbye?" Logan asked.

"Yep! Bye!" I replied.

"Maybe everyone was right…you are a murdering bitch!" he said.

"Oh, you're going to regret that!" Embry said through gritted teeth, violently shaking.

"Embry, no!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Embry phased and he was about to jump for Logan's throat, teeth bared. I pleaded for him to stop, but he lunged toward Logan. He pit Logan's arm Logan used to shield his face.

"Embry! Please stop!" I cried.

"Embry! Stop man!" Jacob pleaded.

"He's gonna kill him!" Quil yelled.

"Embry!" I cried, I begged; he just wouldn't stop.

"Do something!" Jacob pleaded.

"You have to!" Quil said.

"No!" I cried, but I had to.

I didn't want to hurt him, but I had no choice. He wasn't a murderer; I didn't want him to be. I gritted my teeth, preparing to watch the pain he was about to have to endure. I lifted my arms, and pointed them in Embry's direction. I closed my eyes and let it out. A purple light ran out of my hands and Embry, wolf Embry, dropped to the ground yelping in pain.

"We have to go; we have to go home," I whispered.

"What?" Jacob questioned.

"We have to make everyone forget they saw us here, and we have to leave…now!" I said.

"What about Embry?" Quil asked.

"I'll handle him. Jacob," I threw Jacob the keys, "get the car ready."

"Okay," he said, going to the car.

"Quil, you have to help me get him to phase back," I said frantically.

"What about…" Quil tried to say.

"There's no helping him," I said.

"You mean…" he said.

"Yes," I replied, "help me."

"Embry," Quil whispered, "you have to phase back. We have to keep ourselves safe. We have to keep Michelle safe."

"Please Embry. Baby I love you; you have to phase back," I whispered soothingly.

Embry phased back right before our eyes. I already had clothes waiting to throw on him so we could run to the car.

"Quil, help me pick him up," I said.

Quil and I picked Embry up and ran to the car.

"Jacob hit the gas, and brace yourselves," I said.

I closed my eyes and we were back home in La Push in an instant. By that time Embry started to wake up. I wasn't ready for this; I wasn't ready to tell him what he had done.

"Embry, sweetie, we're home," I said sweetly.

"Why'd you do that to me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I had to. You were about to kill him Embry, I didn't want you to be a murderer. But...he's not gonna live Embry. That's why we had to leave; you made a big mess for me. I had to erase a lot of memories, even the dolls," I replied.

"I'm sorry baby, but I wasn't gonna let him get away with that. You probably hate me right now," he said.

"If I hated you I wouldn't be doing this," I kissed him. I'm not even mad, just a bit frustrated."

"Are we gonna tell Sam?" Embry asked.

"I don't know. You've tasted blood, I'm worried." I replied.

"No, don't worry. I'm not gonna run around killing humans." Embry said.

"Yeah, but you may just go and start attacking people because they say mean things about me," I replied.

"Well…" he said.

"Well nothing! You aren't killing anyone else. I can handle it without killing them, unless I lose control. Doesn't matter, though, you will _not_ do it again! Promise?" I said.

"I'll try…" he said.

"No! You won't try, you will!" I pressed.

"Okay, I will!" he surrendered.

I was having a battle in my mind of whether or not to tell Sam. Maybe he won't be too mad. I guess we should let him know if it goes bad, I could fix it.

"Okay we're telling Sam. Embry, run inside and clean up real quick, you're covered in blood," I said.

"Here comes the bloods…I mean your family," Jacob said.

Emmett's big jeep parked in my driveway and he, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice got out.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Honestly, no. Embry killed my, now, ex friend with benefits," I answered.

"I saw you hurting him and I didn't know why," Alice said.

"Only thing I could do to get him off of him, but it was useless. He's dead now," I said.

"Damn! What happened?" Emmett asked.

"He said some mean things, pissed Embry off, Embry phased and attacked him," I replied.

"Well, I would have done the same," Emmett said.

"Me too," Jasper said.

"You've got that right!" Rosalie added.

"Aww things you guys!" I cooed.

"Anytime sis," Jasper said.

"Hey, where's Edward?" I asked.

"Bella's house," Emmett answered; Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Jacob, be nice, or you'll get a time out," I said pointing my finger at him.

"Oh shut up," Jacob said.

"Oh that's it! You're getting a spanking!" I said and started chasing Jacob around the yard laughing.

"Noo! Please don't spank me!" Jacob yelled and laughed.

"Come here boy!" I yelled.

"Noo! Please no!" Jacob yelled back.

"What are you doing?" Embry laughed as he came back outside.

"About to whoop Jacob's ass for back talking me!" I said.

"Please don't!" Jacob fake cried as I caught him.

"Bend over boy!" I yelled.

"Get him!" Quil laughed.

I, playfully, smacked Jacob over his ass, and he fake cried like crazy.

"And don't do it again!" I scolded.

Jacob sniffed, "Okay."

We busted out with laughter.

"You should've hit him harder than that," Rosalie mumbled.

"You want to be next?" I asked her.

"I'm good!" she laughed.

Jasper seemed confused, and I was curious to know what he was thinking.

"I just don't get why she's acting all happy, but she's dying on the inside," Jasper thought.

"Please don't say anything," I begged, in thought, to Jasper.

"I won't," he thought back.

"Thank you," I replied.

It wasn't Logan that was killing me; it was someone else. IT was so hard to keep him out, he just kept coming back in. It was killing me. It was taking everything I have not to breakdown right in front of everyone right here.

* * *

We went and told Sam what happened. He didn't get mad, just worried like I did. I was spacing out the whole time, still thinking about him. I just wanted to forget.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later….

We were sitting in a field watching Jasper and the rest of my family show us how to fight and kill newborn vampires. They were coming for Bella for some reason. Sam decided the wolves should help because the threat to everyone.

Bella's thoughts were screaming at me, "This was the place where we first saw James….Victoria's vampires…"

It hit me like a ton of bricks…James…No…James…

I jumped up and darted away from everyone. I phased back to myself and fell to my knees. I curled up into a ball, crying frantically.

James was never coming back! They killed him, and he was never coming back. Bella…all because of Bella. He died all because of the game he loved to play. He didn't even know.

He promised…he promised he'd come back for me. He was gonna turn me and we were gonna get married. We'd go someplace beautiful and live together forever. He'd settle down, quit being nomadic…He promised.

I heard footsteps in the distance.

"James?" I whispered.

"Michelle?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" another familiar voice squeaked.

Esme and Alice dropped down to my side.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Esme asked caringly.

"I…I'm just really stressed out about this. I'm worried. I don't want anyone to die," I cried, good cover-up.

"Everything's going to be fine," Alice said, "trust me."

"Do you not want to fight?" Esme asked.

"I…I'm afraid I'd lose control…" I whispered.

"You don't have to fight. You can stay with Bella, keep her safe," Alice said.

"Okay," I replied.

I phased back, and we went back to the field. They were finishing up when we arrived. Embry had a worried look that even showed on his wolf face.

Later that night Embry and I talked. We decided that it was time for something we've been holding off doing. Take my mind off James.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Embry asked.

"Yeah," I reassured him.

The love we made that night became a blur in my mind. After a while I didn't even know what I was doing.

-----

It was the day of the fight, the battle, and I was getting ready to go up the mountain where Edward, Bella, and Seth would stay for the fight. Bella talked Edward into staying with her. Jacob was to carry her up to cover her smell so the newborns wouldn't find her.

Seth and I went up together. Jacob, Edward, and Bella were in the tent, and it was snowing. Seth and I were in our wolf form, and the snow didn't even effect us.

"Oh don't you just love that drama?" I thought to Seth.

"Yes! So fun!" he thought back with a laugh.

"I think I'm going to get some rest, wake me if anything bad happens," I thought.

"Okay," Seth replied.

I woke up to the sound of Edward shouting.

"What the? What's going on? How long have I been out?" I thought.

"Jacob!" I heard many voices in my head say.

"Someone's coming," Seth thought, and at the same time, the tent collapsed.

Edward and Bella joined us as two red eyed people came walking up. One of them I knew…Victoria.

She and Edward danced around the area, he trying to protect Bella. He was talking to the newborn, trying to make him realize what she really was.

"She don't love you," Edward said to him, Riley. "She loved someone named James."

In shock, I phased back and dressed in an instant.

"He didn't love her!" I shouted, "He was using her!"

"You!" Victoria snarled.

All eyes were on me. I smirked.

"At last, I finally get to get my hands on you!" I said.

"We'll see about that!" she replied.

Before she could get to me, Edward got her. Seth had Riley. Chunks of cold, hard flesh flied though the air.

Before I knew it, there was a fire blazing. They were burning Victoria and Riley.

"Edward! Why didn't you let me?" I growled.

"I wasn't sure if you could handle it," he replied.

"Of course I could!" I yelled.

"How did she know you?" Bella asked.

"I had a run in with her before," I replied.

"We have to go!" Edward said. "Run home Seth!"

"What's going on?" I asked as Seth ran.

"You too Michelle, go!" Edward demanded.

"What?" I demanded back.

"Go!" Edward yelled.

I phased back and ran to La Push. Jacob's house seemed to be where everyone was, so I ran there. The first sight I had of Jacob made me run even faster.

Seth and I arrived at the same time. We phased and went in the house. They were all surrounding Jacob, wolf Jacob.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Pretty broken up," Sam said. "Dr. Cullen is coming to help."

A while later Carlisle got there and we got Jacob to phase back. Carlisle treated Jacob, and then, he went home.

"Uggh! This is so fucking stupid!" I said after Carlisle drove off.

"What's your fucking problem?" Jacob asked. "I'm the one who's broken!"

"Edward! He wouldn't let me kill that bitch! Uggh!" I growled.

"You knew her?" Sam asked.

"Yes! Kinda," I replied. "It's not fair! You guys go off and kill a bunch of newborns created by that bitch, and I don't get to do shit!"

"You didn't want to go!" Embry said.

"I didn't know it was her though! I was in the right place and everything! But nooo! Edward didn't think I could handle it! Uggh!" I continued to say loudly.

"Aww do you want to go find a vampire to kill baby?" Embry asked.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"What?" Embry asked.

"I'm going home! And no you're not coming Embry!" I said and stormed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...I think it's time you go pee or something...you may piss yourself this chapter! This ones a long one too! I hope you love it as much as i do! Please review! 3

* * *

A few months later…

Embry and I are doing better than ever. Yesterday he proposed and I said yes. He decided to propose right after Edward and Bella's wedding. It was very sweet.

Jacob, on the other hand, is freaking out. He thinks Bella's coming back a vampire. I, myself, know what will happen, but I can't say. I saw it a while ago in a vision. Jacob is, also, pissed because of what Bella and Edward are going to do. Jacob is Mr. Pissy Jealous Boy right now.

* * *

Embry and I were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating Fruit Loops. Actually, we were watching cartoons. Why? I have no idea.

"Well," I said as I finished eating the last loop, "I think it's time I go tell everyone. Alice is probably going to have an elephant."

"You going by yourself?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I replied.

"Okay, see you when you get back," Embry said.

"Kay, I love you," I replied and kissed him.

"Love you too," he smiled.

I was still in my super short booty shorts, but I didn't care. I grabbed the keys to the California and went on my way. I drove to my family's house and was met outside by my favorite brother.

"Emmett!" I squealed as I ran and jumped in his arms.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked suspiciously. "You got laid!"

"Shut up!" I said, smacking him upside his head.

"Oww!" he boomed.

"Look!" I smiled as I flashed my left hand.

"Oh my god!" he yelled.

"What?" Alice squeaked from behind Emmett.

"Look!" h e said as he grabbed my hand and held it up.

"Oh my god!" she squealed.

"No!" Rose gasped.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled.

"It's pretty!" Alice said.

"It's from Tiffany! His mom helped him get it and pick it out. I was shocked. Though, I do like my diamonds way bigger," I replied.

"Picky!" Alice said.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Congratulations!" Esme said, putting me in a bear hug.

"Thanks mom!" I smiled.

"I, personally, think you could do better," Rose said.

"Rosalie!" Esme shrieked.

"What? She could. I don't see it working. They fight too much." Rose said.

"They imprinted on each other Rose," Emmett said.

"So! She can fight it. If anyone could fight that bullshit, it would be her! She's too powerful for that!" Rose replied.

I stood there silently, but taking in what Rose had just said. She might have something there. She may even be right. Question is do I want to fight it? I have no reason to fight it. Do I?

"Do you really love him?" Rose asked.

"What? Yeah, I guess," I replied.

"You guess?!?" Alice shrieked.

I exhaled, "It's complicated."

"And??? What do you mean?" Alice replied.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I replied.

"Your ex?" Rose asked.

"…Something like that," I replied.

There my mind goes again, betraying me. every time some good comes into my life, something triggers his memory. Regret sinks in and I hate myself for going on without him. If I did marry Embry, I'd live a lifetime of regret and lies.

But he was gone now, and Embry was all I had. And…I hated it. I wanted James back so bad, but I couldn't think about that. I had to grin and bear it.

* * *

"All hell is about to break loose!" I said as Embry and I went to meet the pack.

"Why?" Embry asked.

"They're back!" I replied.

"And is she a vampire?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

We met the pack and Sam filled us, or them, in on the return, the phone call of Bella's "sickness." Jacob freaked, he was ready to go kill them all.

Sam disagreed, he said we didn't know if they broke the treaty. Jacob was furious, he stormed off. He was going to do it himself, he thinks…

"Well, isn't this lovely? Sam, I'll go make sure he does nothing drastic," I said and phased back.

I got to the Cullen house, my family's house, and went inside.

"Hey Bella, how you?" I asked sweetly.

"I've been better," she replied.

"Don't worry, things will get better in due time," I said.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and I know how it will end," I said and pretended to zip my lips shut.

"Is it bad?" Edward whispered.

I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Rules Edward!" I replied.

"Fuck the rules!" Edward hissed.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, "he can hear you!" She put her hand on her stomach.

Soon, Jacob came busting through the door. Everyone rushed him away, but Bella insisted he stay. He was shocked to see Bella's huge stomach. The baby was growing rapidly, and everyone knew it was killing Bella.

Edward was suffering. Alice was having a hard time with her visions. Rosalie stayed at Bella's side. It's funny how things change so fast. I could feel a big change coming, good or bad…

"Shit!" I thought as Jacob left.

"I'll see you guys later," I said and hurried out the door.

Jacob was going to tell the pack, and I wasn't sure how they were going to react. I phased and followed after him. As they saw what was going through Jake's mind, I felt their shock run throughout my body.

Their thoughts, shouting, became a blur in my mind…They wanted my family dead…There was a huge weight on my body. They wanted to do it tonight…

"I understand this is hard for you," Sam thought to Jacob, "So you will concentrate on their fighters - Emmett and Jasper Cullen. You don't have to be involved with the…other part. Quil and Embry will fight with you."

"NO!" I heard all I needed to hear, I came out of the shadows.

"Oh shit," everyone thought.

"You will not kill them!" You can't" my thoughts shouted.

"We have to protect our families and the people," Sam replied.

"You don't have to help," Embry thought, "we'll handle it."

"No! How could you?" I replied to Embry's thought.

"Everyone is in danger!" Sam said.

"You don't know that!" I shouted.

"We won't take any risks, we will go tonight," Sam replied.

"Fine! Go!" I phased back. "I, now, know where my loyalties lie!" I said.

Everyone was begging me not to go.

"If you want a fight, you got it! Go to the house, fight us! Just know this, I'm out! I'm gone!" I said.

I took my ring off and threw it at Embry's feet. He fell to the ground, whining.

"You're about to come face to face with your worst nightmares," I hissed and disappeared before their eyes.

I was at my second house, the Cullen house. Everyone was staring at me, confused. I was furious, but I wanted to make this decision real a long time ago.

"I want to be turned! Now! Don't make me have to get a random vampire to do it! I want one of you to!" I yelled seriously.

"What?! What happened?!?" Jasper asked

"Doesn't matter, who's gonna do it?" I replied.

"This could kill you! Are you sure you want to risk this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes dad, I'm sure! Now are you gonna do it? Mom?" I replied.

"I will do it," Carlisle replied.

"Good, let's get this over with," I replied.

"Tonight?!?" Alice shrieked.

"Didn't we already establish that? Yes tonight!!" I replied. "Let's go before Jacob gets here!" I said.

Carlisle took me up to his office, which was turned into a hospital room

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yep," he replied.

I laid down on the bed and Carlisle strapped me down. Alice and Esme joined us in the room. This was finally it.

"Do you want to try morphine?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I think I'll go the natural way," I replied.

"If you wish," Carlisle said.

"God! I'm so nervous!" I said.

"Do you want to do this now? You have to be absolutely sure," he said.

"I am, I'm just nervous," I replied.

"We will watch over you," Alice said, "you'll be fine. I'll even make sure you have clean clothes, if you'll get them."

"They're already in your room," I smiled.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"I'm sorry about this," he whispered and bit my neck.

I hissed and tensed up in pain. It hurt like hell, but in the end it would be worth it. The fire started to set in and spread. I screamed until everything went black.

* * *

I looked up into his smiling red eyes. He was running his fingers through my hair, smiling.

"We'll be together again soon," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Esme standing over me, smiling.

"Hello my sweet angel," she smiled.

"Mom!" I squealed and hugged her.

"She's up!" I heard Alice squeal from down the hall.

"Oh gosh," I said.

"You are so beautiful! You look like an angel, cept for the eyes of course! Look, I told you I'd take care of you!" Alice said.

I looked down to see myself wearing a short black lace dress, with a full skirt.

"Thanks sis!" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me go get the mirror!" Alice said.

"Okay," I replied with a laugh.

"Oh my god!" Emmett boomed.

"Hey bro!" I smiled and waved.

"You are so gorgeous!" Alice said, "Look!:

I took the mirror and gasped. I really did look like an angel! My skin looked like porcelain, and my eyes were glowing red.

"Treaty's broken!" I laughed.

"Like they'll do anything! They chickened out on their attack that night you came," Emmett said.

"Yeah, they are gonna be so pissed though…Like I care!" I laughed.

"Yeah, Jacob told us about that whole thing," Alice said.

"Yeah…that," I said.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice embraced me in a hug.

"It was never meant to be …"I whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Esme asked softly.

"I just know," I replied.

"Okay," she whispered.

"How's Bella?" I asked.

"Worse, and better," Alice replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She's drinking blood now, only thing she can keep down, but the baby's beating her up," Esme replied.

"Oh, blood. Wow! The thirst isn't even bothering me! I can kinda smell Bella, but I don't want to eat her!" I said, and giggled a bit.

"Carlisle expected something like this. You are different. Think you can still phase?" Emmett said.

"We're about to find out. I'm gonna go for a walk. Talk to Jacob, see what he knows," I said.

"Okay, want me to come with you?" Emmett asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," I replied.

"Okay," he said.

"I won't be needing this," I pointed down to my dress.

"Oh, excuse me," Emmett said, embarrassed.

Alice laughed.

I hopped out the window and phased as soon as I hit the ground. I ran in the direction of Jacob's thoughts.

"Hey Jake!" I thought happily.

"You're up!" his thoughts smiled.

"Yeah, and I can still phase! Oh, hey Leah and Seth!" I replied.

"Hey!" Seth replied.

"Hey weird vampire, wolf, whatever else you are chick!" Leah laughed.

"Where are you?" I asked right before I saw them. "Oh never mind there you are!"

I heard them all silently gasp in amazement.

"What?" I asked.

Then I saw what they were all thinking. A white wolf with red eyes stood before them, but it wasn't the eyes that were amazing. The fur sparkled and shined.

"Wow!" Seth finally broke the silence.

"I look fierce!" I laughed.

"Whoa! Did you feel that?" Jacob asked.

"Someone phased?" Leah said.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

"Alert the Cullens?" Seth asked.

"No," I replied, "There's no danger."

"Besides," Jacob said, "We shouldn't split up."

"There's four of them," Seth said, "three wolves, one man."

"Let me hide. I want to make a grand entrance," I said.

They all rolled their eyes at me. Seth took Jake's right side, and Leah, reluctantly took his left. She complained about it.

Soon, they came into sight. Jared was in front, in his human form, holding his hands up. Paul, Quil, and Collin was behind them. They seemed alert, but not aggressive, very calm.

After a few moments of silence, Jared spoke. He called a truce and said they were there to talk. I noticed Jacob, Seth, Lean, and I were confused as to why Sam didn't send Embry instead of Collin. Jared wanted Jacob to phase, but he refused.

They were begging everyone to come back, said it tore the family apart. He said the thing with the Cullens was an overreaction, that pissed Seth and me off. He, also, admitted that they decided to not take immediate action.

After a few more words from Jared, Jacob phased, after making Leah leave. I decided it was almost time for me to show myself. I stayed hidden until Jared was about to leave.

"Wait, Jared. Is Embry okay?" Jacob said.

Jared looked surprised, "Embry? Sure, he's fine. Why?"

I walked out then.

"Just wondering why Sam sent Collin."

Jared's face went from suspicion to shock.

I smiled, "Hi!" I sent my thought to all of them

Jared replied to Jake telling him it was none of his business. Jake reacted nicely, and Quil reacted. Jared bid goodbye, and Jacob told him to let Billy know he's okay. Jared and the others left, but Quil hesitated.

I phased and put my dress back on. Quil whined.

"I miss you, too, bro," Jacob told him.

Quil ran over to Jacob and Jacob told him it would be okay.

"Tell Embry I miss having you two on my flanks," Jake told him.

"And tell him I said, 'Attack the Cullens now!'" I smiled. "Oh and make sure you drill this image in his head. He made a great mistake."

"Go home Quil," Jacob sighed.

Quil left and Jacob turned to me, angry. "Why do you have to be so cruel?" he shouted. "Embry loves you and you torture him because of it!"

"I'm making him regret his decision. Seth and Leah left , he could have! But…he didn't! He made his decision very clear!"

"He had to!" Jacob replied.

"No he didn't! He didn't have to go do that! He left me that night! He made that decision, and it ended us!" I shouted.

"But you imprinted on each other!" Jacob replied.

"I'm starting to doubt that whole thing!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Doesn't matter, I'm out!" I said and ran away.

I sent my piano to the field that they fought the newborns in. I sat down and started playing any song that came to mind. I found myself playing "Good Enough" bye Evanescence.

All of it came pouring into my mind at once. The piano, the field, the vision or dream or whatever it was. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his touch. James….

"If anyone could fight that bullshit, it would be her! She's too powerful for that!" Rosalie's words rang in my head.

Powerful, I am powerful. I can do almost anything! What if I could bring him back? What's the point of being immortal if you can be killed off…it makes no sense! I can bring him back! I just know it!

I quickly went back to my house and got some things. A truth serum and a liquid to make memories, somewhat, come to life. I grabbed a lighter and "poofed" myself to Phoenix.

There was a fence around where the ballet studio used to be. I went inside and started to get to work. I found the spot where they burned him and I lit the fire.

I put the memory serum on first, and then the truth serum. The fire turned as red as my eyes, but that was all that happened. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I couldn't bring him back. Tears streamed down my face and dropped onto the fire.

I jumped back as the flames exploded into blackness. Something was happening right before my eyes. The black flames were dancing into the air. I sunk into a corner away from them. Then, the fire stopped from the ground up.

There was something laying there on the ground. I heard a gasp. It darted up and got into a defensive crouch. I walked out of the shadows, slowly.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"The only one who could bring you back," I smiled as I came into his view.

"Baby!" he gasped and took me into his arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" I cried.

"How long has it been?" he asked as he took my face into his hands.

"Almost two years. I never thought I'd make it. Jason is dead, I kinda killed him. Logan's dead too thanks to my, now, ex fiancé. I thought he was the one, but every time I did I thought about you," and then I realized it, I imprinted on James.

"You look so beautiful! Who turned you?" he smiled.

"My dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I replied.

"What?!" he shouted.

"I know what happened, but I love them. They adopted me. Please don't be mad!" I replied.

"I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you," he kissed me.

"We can work things out with them, I know we can!" I smiled.

"God I've missed you!" James smiled and picked me up.

" Mmm…I missed you too!" I purred.

Clothes came off and he pinned me against the fence and mounted me.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice's P.O.V.

Michelle and James were inside a fenced in area screwing each other's brains out. Michelle's red eyes glowed as she whispered, "I love you."

I gasped. There was no way that could be true! My visions must be screwed up or something. Michelle and James?! But James is dead! Oh my god, she brought him back!

Michelle and James flashed before my eyes again. They were in each others arms, staring into each other's eyes.

"I guess everything is done except for the last promise I made," James said.

"You're back, I'm a vampire, and I still love you," Michelle smiled.

"That only leaves one thing," he smiled.

"You still want to?" she asked.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my live with you, so I want it to be official," he smiled.

"James are you asking me to marry you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes I am!" he smiled back.

"I've been waiting to hear those words, officially, for two years!" she grinned.

"Is that a yes?" James laughed.

"Maybe," she smiled and kissed him.

"Tease!" he smiled and kissed back.

"Oh my god!" I gasped aloud.

"What is it?" Jasper asked coming into the room.

"Michelle…" I whispered.

"What?!? Is she okay?!?" Jazz asked frantically.

"Okay?! How could she betray us like that?!?" Edward shouted.

"Edward! She loves him!" I replied.

"What? Loves who? What's going on?" Jazz said.

"She knew what he did! She doesn't even care! She's brining him here, to Forks!" Edward screamed.

"She does care! She won't let him hurt anyone, she's not like that!" I yelled back.

"Who?" Jasper yelled too.

"James!" I replied.

"What?" Jazz asked. "James, we killed him!"

"She brought him back, she loves him. Seems she knew him before he came here. That's why she gets so depressed; she missed him! He's the one she would talk about!" I said.

"But how?!" Jazz said.

"She's powerful, Jasper, she can do almost anything if she sets her mind to it!" I replied.

"She's lost her mind!" Edward said.

"Funny, that's what we thought about you when you chose Bella," I replied.

"Give her a break Edward, she knows what she's doing. She would never put our family in danger!" Jasper said.

"They're here!" Edward shouted.

"Now?" Jasper said.

"Yes! Now!" I replied.

I ran downstairs and jumped into Michelle's arms as soon as she walked in.

"You're okay!" I said.

"Sorry I disappeared without a word. I had to go try…" she said.

I cut her off, "It's okay! I saw you, and I understand. Edward's pissed, but he'll get over it!"

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No! You can't fight love!" I replied.

"You can't fight imprinting neither!" she smiled.

"What? You imprinted on him?" I gasped.

"Yeah, before Embry! I don't know why I imprinted on Embry too," she replied.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"So, that little booger pop out of Bella yet?" Michelle asked.

"Wait, Bella's pregnant?" James asked.

"Yeah, by Edward. She's not a vampire yet. Apparently vampires can get humans pregnant." Michelle replied.

"Yeah, and it's killing her," Edward whispered from the stairs.

"How?" James looked at Michelle, shocked.

"It's growing rapidly," she replied.

"It's been days since you left," I said to her, "its breaking a lot of her ribs."

"Wow!" she said.

I heard a horrible shriek, Bella, and ran into the living room.

End Alice's P.O.V.

* * *

James, Alice, and I ran into the living room to see Bella covered in blood and convulsing. Rose picked Bella up and ran upstairs. Edward and Jacob followed.

Alice grabbed the phone and called Carlisle.

"James I'm going to see if I can help, you stay down here!" I said.

Alice and I ran up at the same time. Alice put the Bluetooth on Rose's ear. Rose cut into Bella's stomach with a scalpel, and lost her focus. Jacob attacked her to protect Bella, and Alice dragged Rose down the hall by the throat. Edward told her to take Rose to Jasper and keep her there.

A huge crack rang out in the room.

"Her spin!" Edward and I choked.

"Get it out of her!" Jacob snarled and threw the scalpel Rose stabbed into his arm at Edward. "She won't feel anything now!"

Jacob started doing CPR on Bella's dying body. Jacob yelled at Bella to stay with him as Edward took the baby out.

"Renesmee," Edward whispered.

I ran out of the room because I couldn't handle anymore. I knew what was coming. I went into the room with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and James. They were actually getting along.

"What's happening?" James asked.

"Edward's about to try to save her," I said; they all understood.

"Will she make it? Will it work?" he asked.

"Yeah, it will. I can say it now. He just injected her. Jacob will be down soon," I replied.

"I'm going to get the baby," Rose said.

"Okay sis," I replied.

"It'll be okay," I said to Alice.

I took a seat in James' lap.

"How you holding up baby?" I asked him.

"Good, I'm good. You keep me controlled. Just the very thought of you. I've learned my lesson. We lost each other once, I won't let it happen again," he smiled.

"Good, cause I didn't want to have to beat your ass!" I laughed.

"Oh Emmett will be so glad to see you're home!" Jasper laughed.

"Oh Emmett! I missed my teddy bear!" I said.

"Ah, yes, I remember Emmett. Ripped a few of my limbs off…No hard feelings, though. I'd do the same if it came to her," James said and pointed to me.

"Well, you may just be doing that to someone soon," Jasper said.

"Jasper!" Alice hissed and elbowed him in the ribs.

"It's true! Wolf boy's gonna have a cow!" Jasper said.

"He is kinda right Alice," I said, "Embry will probably have a few cows, maybe some hippos too!"

James laughed, "If it won't hurt her, I'll rip his throat out!"

"Hmm…kinda like Embry did with Logan. He shouldn't have, I begged him not to, but he did!" I said.

"I'd stop if you asked me to," James said.

"I know you would," I smiled.

"Well, Rose has the baby," Alice said.

"Yeah, and destiny is about to happen!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Oh, you'll see," I smiled.

Jacob came downstairs, and I could hear him contemplating killing Renesmee in his mind. Oh was he about to get a slap in the face! Rose lifted Renesmee up, and Jacob saw her face and looked into her eyes….BOOM!

"Ha, ha!" I laughed aloud.

"What?" Alice said.

"Come here!" I pulled her into the living room to see Jacob staring at Renesmee.

"Oh," she gasped.

"Told ya so Jacob!" I laughed.

"Huh?" Jacob said, distracted.

"I. Told. You. So!" I laughed.

"Oh shut up!" he finally laughed back.

"I win!" I stuck my arms up in victory.

Jacob stuck his tongue out at me.

"Don't make me do a victory dance!" I laughed.

"What are you two going on about over there?!?" Rose finally asked.

"Nothing really, Jacob just imprinted on Renesmee! Aww…she's so cute! I wanna hold her! The kids love me! I said.

"Sure!" Rose replied and handed me Renesmee.

"Hello cutie," I said in baby talk. "You are so cute! I just wanna eat you up!" I played like I was going to eat her, and she laughed. "Nom nom nom! You taste good!" I said. She laughed again.

"Aww, she likes you!" Rose said.

"All the babies love Aunt Shel!" I said.

"I can tell!" Rose laughed.

"Here ya go Rose," I handed Renesmee back to her.

James and I went for a walk in the woods behind the house to get away from all of the stress.

"So, what happened to Victoria and Laurent?" James asked.

"Both dead. The other wolves killed Laurent. Edward killed Victoria, and it should have been me doing it!" I replied.

"Oh, well that's nice they aren't here to bother us," he smiled.

"You got that right!" I laughed.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's not bothersome, but I don't want to become weak." I replied.

"Maybe we should hunt. It wouldn't hurt trying," he said.

"Okay," I agreed.

"So, what's on the menu today?" he smiled mischievously.

"You just can't stop can you?" I said.

"I can, but maybe one last time," he begged.

"James," I eyed him.

"There are some people out there that deserve to tie. With my tracking skills and your powers, we could find them."

"You have a point, but I don't want to get addicted."

"You won't, I trust you," he smiled.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could figure that out," he replied.

"Oh, lovely," I said. "I'll try."

"Focus baby," he whispered.

"Oh wait," I smiled, "I know exactly who our victims will be."

"Who?" he grinned.

"The two people who tortured me the most. Revenge is so sweet isn't it?"

"Names?"

"If it really matters…Cody and Melanie."

"Oh, those two fuckers," he laughed.

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Shall we?" he smiled and stuck his hand out.

I took his hand, "We shall."

It just so happens Cody and Melanie were camping, which made the hunt a bit fun. James and I arrived in the area where they were, and he picked up their scent immediately.

"Well this is too easy," he frowned.

"Not for too long," I smiled.

They were sitting outside of their tent, about to go at it. I jumped over them and landed right in front of them. Melanie screamed.

"Boo!" I laughed.

"What the hell do you want?" Cody yelled.

James came out of the trees, "It never fails, they always ask the same questions."

I laughed, "Pathetic isn't it? Silly humans, they have no chance."

"None at all," he laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about you freak?" Melanie screamed.

"Oh, we're going to kill you, just like I killed Jason, well, a bit differently," I smiled.

"But we will be fair. We'll give you a head start," James smiled.

They finally noticed our eyes and sensed the danger. They got up and ran.

"You take the bitch, I'll take the bastard," James said.

"Five, four, three, two, one," I smiled and ran on one.

"Oh come on Mel! It'll only hurt a lot!" I laughed.

"It's only fair," James smiled, "we have to feed."

I caught Melanie, "Scream all you want, it won't help."

James had Cody, "It'll only make us kill you slower."

I yanked Mel's head over and bared her neck. I sank my teeth into her skin and drank. It tasted amazing. After a few seconds, she gave up the fight ,and I drained every last drop of blood from her. I pulled away and gasped for air as I threw her lifeless body to the ground.

"Revenge is so sweet," I smiled.

"I knew you'd like it," James smiled and took me into his arms.

"This is the last time," I warned, "it's animal blood from now on."

"Okay," he smiled and pulled me to his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**When James and I got back to the Cullen house, mom, dad, and Emmett were home.**

"**Teddy bear!" I smiled and ran into Emmett's arms.**

"**Baby doll!" he smiled.**

"**Did ya miss me?" I laughed as he put me down.**

"**Of course I did! I was worried about you!" he replied.**

"**Well, I'm great now, better than ever, actually!" I said.**

"**Yeah, I can tell," he laughed.**

"**Michelle, James, why are your eyes brighter?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. **

"**Revenge?" I smiled innocently.**

"**Michelle Cullen! What were you thinking??!" Alice asked sternly.**

"**Don't worry, it won't happen again! I promise!" I assured her.**

"**It better not!" Alice replied, "You're better than that!"**

"**Oh come on! They deserved it!" I said.**

"**Seriously they did. I remember them. They were horrible!" James said.**

"**They made fun of special people!" I said.**

"**And worse!" James added. **

"**Karma's a bitch!" I said. **

"**What are we going to do with you?" Esme laughed.**

"**Give me a hug?" I smiled.**

**Esme laughed and hugged me.**

"**You are so spoiled!" Emmett laughed.**

"**Me? Spoiled? Noo! I just get what I want!" I smiled.**

"**My point exactly!" he said.**

"**Oh you're just jealous, because you know I win!" **

"**Yeah, whatever! I could beat you!" **

"**Oh, is that a challenge?" James smiled.**

"**I think it is! Bring it on bro!" I smiled.**

"**Oh you wanna fight?" Emmett said.**

"**Maybe I do!" I replied.**

"**Wanna take this outside?" he asked.**

"**Yes I do!" **

"**Oh, no!" Alice laughed.**

"**Rules?" Emmett asked.**

"**Let me say it like Lillian does! 'The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Making her way to the invisible ring: Michelle Cullen!…And her challenger, from the grizzly's mouth, Emmett Cullen!'" I announced.**

"**I'll be the ref!" Alice laughed.**

"**Ding, ding, ding!" James laughed.**

**Emmett went to take me down, but I countered his move. He turned around to face me and I caught him with a clothesline. He pulled me to the ground and put me in a sleeper hold. I elbowed him in the stomach and drop kicked him.**

**Seth, Jacob, and Leah joined Alice, James, and Esme as spectators.**

"**Hit him with a chair!" Jacob yelled.**

**I summoned up a folding metal chair and hit Emmett in the head. His head left an imprint on the chair. I hit him in the face and did a hurricarana. I pinned him and Alice counted to three.**

"**Oh yeah! I win!" I said.**

"**You cheated! Chairs are illegal!" Emmett said.**

"**The ref didn't think so!" I stuck my tongue out.**

"**I'll get you back!" he laughed.**

"**You keep telling yourself that!" I laughed back. **

"**Glad to see you happy," Jacob said to me.**

"**Will you excuse us please?" I said to everyone, "I need to talk to my pack." **

**Everyone went inside and Jacob, Leah, Seth, and I were left to talk. **

"**You guys aren't mad at me right? I couldn't argue with fate." I said. **

"**No, but what do you mean can't argue with fate," Seth said.**

"**I imprinted on James before I even laid foot here. I don't know why I imprinted on Embry, but I have a theory." **

"**How are you even going to explain this to him? You've already hurt him enough!" Jacob said.**

"**What's your theory?" Seth asked, ignoring Jacob.**

"**I imprinted on James and, then, he came to Forks. He promised to come back for me and he'd turn me and we'd get married, but he never came back. It almost killed me when I found out he was killed, I did kill Jason, though. I, later, came here and met Embry who imprinted on me. I think his imprint and James's death triggered a freak imprint. James came back, though, I brought him back. I love James so much, and the feelings I feel for him are way stronger than I feel for Embry. I hate hurting Embry, but it just wasn't meant to be. I hope we can work something out, though."**

"**Wow! I actually think she's telling the truth!" Leah said.**

"**I know she is," Seth said.**

"**This is gonna kill Embry," Jacob said.**

"**I hope you're wrong," I sighed.**

"**Imprinting just doesn't make sense!" Leah said. **

"**Nothing really does when I come into the picture. I've pretty much thrown this whole Quileute wolf thing off course. I should just go away and make all of you forget you ever met me. Maybe, then, Embry can live a happy life." **

"**You can't leave!" Seth said.**

"**It would be better if I did," I replied.**

"**No! Everyone will just have to deal with it! You are not leaving!" Seth replied.**

"**Whatever Seth," I sighed.**

"**You're my other sister, I need you!" Seth said, his voice cracking.**

"**Okay!" I said, giving up.**

"**Thank you," he replied.**

"**Jacob! Will you please stop!? You are making me feel like shit even more than I already was!" I yelled to Jacob as his thoughts yelled at me.**

"**Good!" he yelled back. **

"**Jacob! I did nothing wrong! I didn't want this to happen; it just did! It's not my fault!" I all but cried.**

"**Give her a break man," Seth said.**

"**It's almost the same with you and Bella. You loved Bella so much and you never thought you'd get over it, but you imprinted on Renesmee!" Leah said.**

"**Yeah, but I didn't hurt Bella!" Jacob said. **

"**You don't know that yet!" I replied.**

"**She has a point you know," Leah added.**

"**Seriously Jake, I don't want to hurt anyone!" I said. "Well…unless I have to," I whispered and smirked.**

"**You didn't!" Leah almost screamed.**

"**I had a reason, these people deserved it. They, pretty much, tried to kill me!" I said defensively. **

"**More than one?!" she exclaimed.**

"**James took one of them. I couldn't help it! I was curious! It won't happen again…probably," I smiled thinking about Ryan and the others. **

"**Probably!?" they all shouted.**

"**What?! Revenge is soo sweet!" I smirked. **

"**You can kill them without drinking their blood!" Seth said.**

"**And waste food?! Besides, it's great torture! Revenge man! Revenge!" I said.**

"**So it's all about revenge, and not the blood?" Seth asked.**

"**Pretty much, the blood's just a nice bonus! The vamp thing is just the perfect excuse to do this! They'd never find out!" I smiled. **

"**You're so bad," James said, coming out of the trees.**

"**You're so nosy!" I scolded.**

"**Couldn't help myself! I wanted to know what you wolf people talk about," he replied.**

"**What am I going to do with you?" I sighed. **

"**I know a few things," he smirked.**

"**Don't get me started!" I pressed.**

"**Later?" he smiled.**

"**Later," I agreed.**

"**I really don't want to know these things!" Seth said.**

"**Oh sorry, I forgot, virgin ears!" I laughed.**

"**I don't wanna know either!" Jacob said.**

"**Exactly what I mean!" I said.**

"**You suck!" Seth said.**

"**I know! I'm a vampire!" I smiled.**

"**You sucked even when you wasn't a vampire!" James smiled.**

"**Shut up James!" I growled.**

"**Oh that's sexy!" he smirked.**

"**Oh my god, stop!" Seth groaned.**

**James and I laughed and decided to pick on Seth.**

"**Oh, I'll show you sexy!" I purred and grabbed James from the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, tongue showing and all.**

"**Eww!" Seth said and ran away. **

**Jacob and Leah followed Seth when James and I didn't stop. After they got away we busted out laughing.**

"**That was sexy though," James smiled.**

"**You like that?" I smirked and growled again.**

"**Oh yeah baby," he purred. **

"**Should we take this home?" I asked seductively.**

"**No, we should do it right here," he replied.**

"**Michelle!" Rosalie called from the porch in the distance.**

"**Damn it!" James growled.**

"**Sometimes you are so impatient!" I said as I ran towards the house and James followed. **

"**There you are! Renesmee is begging for you!" Rose said.**

"**Aww! She is?! How do you know?" I said.**

"**She has a gift of her own, she can show you stuff and communicate with you through touch," Rose replied.**

"**How cool!" I said.**

"**Come on!" Rose said.**

"**Impatient people! Gosh!" I said.**

**We went inside and Renesmee was waiting in Edward's arms for me. When she saw me she stuck her arms out for me.**

"**Well, aren't you just a smart little cookie!" I said as I picked her up. **

**She touched my neck and I saw me when I was playing with her earlier.**

"**Oh you want to play?" I asked. **

**She smiled; I took that as a yes.**

"**Okay, lets see…oh I've got it!" I said as I let a silvery blue, glittering light leave my hand and dance around Renesmee.**

**Renesmee tried to grab the light as it danced around her face. She was laughing and squealing. Edward was smiling.**

"**Oh, you gonna get it?" I said in a baby talk voice.**

"**Get it Renesmee!" Edward smiled.**

**Oh watch it!" I said as I sent it flying into the air and shot it with another stream of light.**

**The lights collided and exploded. Tiny glittering orbs of light rained down on Renesmee. She starting laughing as they touched her. **

"**They tickle her," I said to Edward as he gave me a questioning look.**

"**She loves that!" Rose laughed.**

"**I thought she would," I smiled.**

"**She's so intelligent, to be born just hours ago!" James said.**

"**I know, amazing isn't it? A vampire and a human having a baby," I smiled. **

"**If only we would have known about it earlier," he frowned.**

"**You mean?" I gasped. **

"**You're the only person I'd want to have a baby with," he smiled, "Only you."**

"**Aww baby!" I smiled and hugged him.**

"**Okay, break it up you two!" Emmett said as James and I went from hugging to kissing.**

"**I think it's time the two of you go home to catch up a bit," Rosalie smiled.**

"**I think you're right," I agreed with a smile.**

"**Yes, she's right," James rushed.**

"**Too bad it won't happen," I said as I saw something.**

"**What?! Why?!" James whined.**

"**Yeah, umm, we can't go home…"I replied.**

"**Why not?" Emmett asked.**

"**The pack…I really don't feel like getting into a fight tonight," I replied.**

"**Damn them!" James growled.**

"**Impatient!" I stomped. "Can we stay here tonight?" **

"**Why are you even asking dear?" Esme asked as she came into the room.**

"**Cause of him?" I pointed to James. **

"**If you have full trust in him, we do," she replied.**

"**Well, I do," I smiled.**

"**That's all we needed to know," she smiled. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, I love my powers!" I smiled as James and I got in my room and I closed the door.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Soundproof," I smirked and took off my dress to reveal black lace cheeky panites and a bra.

"Someone's been a tease," he smiled.

"I know," I said taking his jacket off and pulling his pants down, "and you love it."

"Yes I do!" he smiled as I pushed him on the bed.

"Now I can show you how much I missed you," I said seductively as I crawled up to him.

"I'm yours," he moaned as I nibbled on his ear.

"I own you," I purred as I took in his tongue, my tongue, in my mouth.

I tilted my head and flipped my hair and started kissing down his neck.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe our little human hunt doesn't have to be over yet," I said, going back up to his mouth.

He flipped me over and hovered over me, " I thought we were done with that, I thought you were being a "good girl" from now on."

I flipped him back over and pinned him down, "No, no, no, do you want me to tie you up?"

"Mmm, not tonight, I need my hands," he replied.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"So I can do this," he smirked, and ripped both my bra and panties off in a second.

"You better be glad I have more than one pair of those," I said and ripped off his underwear.

"And…so I can do this," he smiled as he grabbed my hips and pushed himself inside of me.

"Ahh!" I moaned, "You can keep those hands."

His hands guided my hips as I grinded on him. He knew me so well because after a few minutes I figured out he put himself right on my spot. I growled out in pleasure as I started to come, it triggered his release too.

"Up," I panted.

"What?" he replied.

"Sit up!" I groaned.

He sat up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He got what I was doing and started guiding my way. I dug my nails into his back as he picked up the pace.

"Harder!" I moaned out.

He obeyed and I almost screamed. I felt his nails digging into my pack.

"Bite me!" I moaned.

"What?"

"Bite me!"

He sunk his teeth in my neck right under the mark Carlisle left. My growl turned into a scream as I felt his venom sink in. I felt myself reaching my climax, so I braced myself by putting my hands on the headboard.

A loud screeching crack rang out in the room and James collapsed on me.

* * *

After James and I finally got up and took a shower, we went downstairs to see what the others were doing.

"Hey boys," I said as I saw Jacob and Seth sitting in the floor eating breakfast.

"Hey you two lovebirds!" Seth replied.

"How was your night?" I asked, "any news?"

"Pretty good, I actually got some sleep, but no news," Seth replied.

"How was your night?" Jacob asked.

"Ehh, okay," I lied.

"Liar!" Emmett yelled out laughing.

"What are you talking about?" James tried to bluff.

"Half of the bed is dust! I'm surprised you didn't break the mattress through this floor, or the wall!" Emmett replied.

"Yeah, your night was more than okay!" Rosalie said.

"Okay you caught me!" I surrendered with my hands up.

"Oh yeah! I've got you now!" Emmett boomed.

"Watch it! I could get so much dirt on you!" I replied.

"She's got you there bro!" Jasper laughed.

"Oh you're worse than Edward!" Emmett complained.

"Of course I am, Edward is nice and never says anything!" I smiled.

"Let's just hope you don't become worse than him!" Jasper laughed and pointed to Emmett.

"I could be, but I'll try not to," I winked.

"Oh, what if they team up on all of you?" Seth laughed.

"Oh god! Don't give them ideas!" Alice sighed.

"That is a good idea!" Emmett smiled.

I laughed mischievously.

"We're doomed" Alice buried her face in her hands.

"Oh come on sis! You won't be our subject. There's newlyweds in the house! Remember?" I smiled.

"Edward and Bella…they're doomed!" Alice said.

"Why are we doomed?" Edward asked when he walked in the room.

"The two forces are teaming up!" Jasper laughed and pointed to Em and me.

"Lovely," Edward replied blankly.

"Aww come on Eddie! It'll be fun!" I smiled.

"For us!" Emmett's laugh boomed.

"No nicknames!" Edward pleaded.

"Fine!" I stomped.

"She's just gonna take it harder on ya man," Emmett laughed.

"That's right…feathers!" I laughed.

"Oh…ho ho!" Emmett boomed.

"Feathers?" James asked with an amused look on his face.

"Oh…need I explain?" I asked amused.

"Don't you dare!" Edward demanded.

I smirked, "You see, what happened was…"

"Bite me James!" Edward cut me off with a smirk.

"Edward, in orgasm, bit some feather pillows!" I smirked.

"Spank me daddy!" Edward smirked even more.

"You didn't!" I growled and jumped for his throat.

"Someone's been getting freaky!" Rose smiled.

I was attempting to rip Edward's head off.

"Hey! Break it up!" Esme yelled.

I jumped up and dusted off.

"She started it!" Edward pointed to me.

"He started it!" I said in unison with Edward.

"Stop bashing each other!" Esme demanded.

"Preach it mama!" James laughed.

"I'm never letting you in my head again you asshole!" I said to Edward.

"Well you stay out of mine!" he demanded.

"No can do, sorry!" I said sarcastically and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, that's not fair!" he replied.

"Life isn't fair! You hearing people's thoughts isn't fair…deal with it!"

"True, true," Seth said.

"Shh, Seth!" Jacob hissed.

"Well the kid is right!" I replied.

"Okay now, don't fight," James said, trying to pull me towards the front door.

"Fine, I'll fight with someone else! I'll go home!" I yelled as James pulled me.

"Oh no, no, no! You are _not _gonna go fight with them!" Jacob yelled.

"I won't start it!" I yelled back and finally let James pull me out the door.

"You're looking for trouble!" James said as we drove off.

"And what's so wrong with that?" I replied.

"You know you'll regret it if you kill one of them!" he pressed.

"Since when do you care about them? I thought we established you didn't like them!?"

"I don't want to see you hurt! I love you! Remember?"

"Well, the truth is gonna come out sooner of later! Why not now?"

"Well, I guess I should get in fighting mode," he said.

"Don't be so negative James!" I smiled, "I love you!"

"Finally! She says it back!" he laughed.

As we drove I felt change all around me. They were all phasing, and they were all going to my house.

"Well, this is it," I said as we drove up the drive.

"Hello old James," he smirked.

"The bitch is back," I smiled.

We were stopped at the end of the drive by a line of wolves. I stopped the car, and James and I got out. Sam was in the middle in his human form. They all tensed up at the sight of mine and James' red eyes

"You're breaking the treaty!" Sam said.

"I'm still a wolf, this is my house, I have the right to bring home whoever I please!" I replied.

"Not when it puts our people in danger!" Sam said.

"No one is in danger," I rolled my eyes.

"No one here at least," James smirked.

"Unless they put themselves there," I smiled and looked all of them in the eye.

"Disgusting!" Sam spat.

"It's only temporary," I smiled.

"Until they're all gone," James smiled.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Embry knows! Don't cha Embry?" I smirked.

"He did kill one of them," James smirked, "he tasted their blood."

"Killing humans is fun!" I smiled, "You should try it sometime, Embry did!"

Embry growled.

"That's my girl!" James smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

Embry, still growling, moved forward.

"Oh how rude of me! Everyone, this is James, my fiancé. James, this is the _other_ pack." I smiled.

"This is an outrage!" Sam shouted over Embry's growls.

"I'm sure you've all heard of James. The one who bit Bella, the one my family killed. I brought him back!" I was almost laughing.

James smiled and waved sarcastically.

The whole pack was growling at this point.

"Your move boys," I said.

"It'll be a short battle," James said.

"Very, you won't even have to lift a finger baby," I smiled.

"Not even one second of black light," he smiled.

"Boom! Pack extinction!" I all but laughed.

"That's not even a fight," James smiled.

"It's a massacre," I smiled.

"You wouldn't!" Sam growled.

"Test me," I said flatly and examined my nails for dramatic effect.

"So, you would kill your family, and someone you love?" Sam asked.

"I think we lost all that love and family when all of _you _wanted to kill _my _family."

"But we didn't, now did we?" he replied.

"Only because you knew you would lose; Jacob and I both warned them. You knew, even if you did win, I would be gone. You'd eventually lose Embry too. You sit there and try to act like the good guy, but you've got blood on your hands Sam."

"What are you talking about?" Sam said in disgust.

"You're killing him Sam, don't you see it?" I smiled. "He's just the shell of the person he used to be. You forced him to become enemies with the woman he loves, and he hates you for that. Some of them are even starting to see right through you, Sam. You're vulnerable, weak, you're losing your pack's trust. You should have listened to Jacob, to me, he and I were right. The child and Bella, they aren't a threat…And you…you're a dumbass! You need your security blankets back. The others, you've lost them. Me, I'm with Jacob and my family, the Cullens. Embry, as far as you, your heart fulfills your destiny, not your loyalties…just remember that, okay? Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a devious plan to work out."

Sam and the pack walked away, Sam looking put in his place, and James and I walked to the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. I turned around to see wolf Quil sitting there.

"No matter what you do, he still loves you. He thinks about you all the time. He misses you. Hell, I miss you!" Quil thought to me, knowing I was listening.

"Tell him, I still love him too," I thought to Quil and Embry, the hard ass shell breaking away from me.

Embry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me," I smiled at Quil. "Maybe something can be worked out." I took a quick glance at Embry.

"You coming honey?" James said, standing at the door.

"Yeah, one sec," I replied. "James is going on a hunting trip with Em and Jazz tonight, start getting him used to animal blood. I'll be here."

Quil nodded.

"Oh, and Quil, tell Billy Jacob's doing just fine. So are Seth and Leah, for Sue. By the way, I'll leave the door open for you."

Quil nodded and smiled a bit, then, joined the others.

"What the hell was that about?" James asked, "You went from imma kill you….to sweet?!"

"Quil is nice, he's one of Jacob's best friends. I owe it to my pack to be nice to him." I replied.

"The pack? You owe it to the pack?" he almost shouted.

"Jacob's pack baby, Jacob's pack!" I grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, but you just told Sam's pack how they would die if they fucked with you!"

"I'd probably spare Quil….maybe Embry."

"You still feel something for him don't you?"

"I don't know…part of me still loves him," I kissed James's hand, "but the feelings I have for you are way stronger. Just know that, okay?"

"Just don't leave me, please. I can't lose you again," James cried without tears.

"I won't, I can't, everybody's seen that. Even when you were "dead" I never gave up on you. I love you! Always have, always will. Nothing nor nobody will change that You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do. Always have; always will." he smiled.

"Just don't worry, okay?" I begged.

"Why should I?" he questioned.

"I don't know what I'm going to do,"

"What do you mean?"

"About this whole love triangle thing. I don't know what to do about it. I hate knowing I'm hurting people I care about."

"I trust you'll make the right choice."

"I know, I just don't know what to do until the wedding. I will marry you, no doubt about that. I just don't know how I'll make him happy, but let him down easy too. He and I both have suffered enough."

"You can't make everyone happy, you know."

"Yeah, I know. If he can't accept whatever I do, his loss."

"And me?"

"I'm marrying you, remember?" I smiled and kissed his hands that were holding mine still.

"What if you change your mind? What if you realize you want to be with him?" he said in distress.

"I thought you trusted me?" I frowned. "I won't change my mind."

"I do trust you. I just hate picturing _you with him_." "Jealous, aren't we?" I smirked.

"I can't help it. I love you." he replied.

"You've always been that way; so have I. I mean come on! I would've taken pleasure in ripping apart that bitch Victoria. Thanks to Edward, feathers, I didn't. Just another reason to get revenge."

"Oh, well, I feel sorry for him. Though, he shouldn't have gone _that_ far earlier."

"Oh, he'll regret it, just wait and see!" I smiled deviously.

"You better think of something good, make him wanna go crawl in a hole and die." he laughed.

"Oh, that I will," I said the smile still lingering.

Yes, I was going to mike lil' ol' Eddy-ward really wanna go die. Brother or not, you don't cross _that_ line and get away with it. I knew I should have kept my mind closed, but I thought I could trust my least favorite brother of the Cullen family. Although, I did totally cross the line, a bit, but he went _way_ further.

I guess we were both a fault. Still, the thing he did was way, way uncalled for. That's the thing you murder people in their sleep for! That's a thing that makes you wanna go hide away from all of existence and die, alone. I will get my revenge.

He would be at a total disadvantage, like I cared. I find it funny; he has no idea what I'm capable of. It's amusing to me how no one realizes how powerful I am. James knows and Quil, Jacob, Emmett and Alice have an idea. Everyone's worse mistake is underestimating me.

"Maybe I don't have to get him back the way he did me. Maybe I can use my powers to do something." I said aloud.

"Like what?" James asked.

"I don't know, unbearable pain? Maybe make him do something to humiliate him?"

"Human blood?"

"Possibly? I mean he has done it before, but I don't think that's good enough. Bella wakes up soon, so I can't really use her since she's no longer human. It has to be _really_ good."

"Well, you could make him cheat on her."

"Am I _that _cruel?"

"Depends on how pissed you are."

"I'm not sure I'm _that _pissed!"

"Well what then?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe you should hold it off for a while."

"Maybe so, I've got other things to worry…"

Cloaked figures flashed before my eyes, a crowd of vampires behind them. I have seen these figures before in the eyes of my family.

"The Volturi," I whispered.

"What?" James asked.

"The Volturi," I said inaudibly.

"Honey?"

"Damn rules!" I growled.

"You saw something?" James asked.

"Like always, I can't say what it was."

"I hate rules!"

"Yeah, especially when I don't know what the fuck the vision means!"

"You'll figure it out,"

"Not likely, not until right before it happens!"

"What's the use in having something if you can't use it?"

"I've wondered that ever since I could communicate, and I've figured all this stuff out along the way. There was no one there to tell me what I was or why I was doing this. I was alone, and I'm still alone. Hell, I'm the only half wolf, half vampire, half whatever else I am."

"You are not alone!"

"In some sense I am."

"No, in no sense are you alone. You will _never_ be alone. I've always been with you and always will be, even if I am dead."

"You will never die again."

"We've overcome it all, haven't we?" he smiled.

"That we have," I kissed him.

"Well, look at the time. I guess I should get going."

"Okay," I sighed.

"I'll be back before you know it. See you tomorrow, okay? I'll miss you," he kissed me.

"I'll miss you more," I whispered on the verge of tears.

"It's only tonight and a bit of tomorrow, don't cry."

"I haven't been away from you like this since you came back," I cried.

"Tears," he whispered as he wiped off my cheek.

"God, I'm so weird," I tried to laugh.

"No, you're perfect," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You're perfect," I smiled.

"I need to go, they're waiting on me."

"Okay," I cried.

"I'll be back before you know it, I love you my beautiful angel," he whispered and kissed me one last time.

"I love you too," I whispered, but he was already gone.

As soon as he left I curled up in a ball on the couch and cried for what felt like forever.

"Damn imprinting, making my feelings so strong! Uggh Why does he have to be so perfect?!" I thought to myself.

"He'd probably be so pissed at me if he knew what I was doing, but I can't help it. I've been without him for so long, and I love him so much. He completes me.


	11. Chapter 11

I forced myself to get off the couch and go do something. I found myself in my dance studio practicing the dances for the Dolls' new songs. It's funny how a whole lot of the songs reminded me of Embry. "I Hate This Part", "Halo", "Elevator," all him.

I laughed at how "Halo" says, "I'm sorry I couldn't wear your halo, I'm sorry I couldn't be your angel, I'm sorry I didn't stroke your ego." Everyone says, now, I look like an angel, and James calls me his angel. It was pretty funny.

I heard someone walking down the whole while I was in the middle of "Bottle Pop." I loved how the time had me jumping down into the splits as Embry and Quil walked in. I didn't let them throw me off, I finished the song.

"Knock, knock," Quil smiled as I finished.

"Oh, hi," I laughed.

"I saw James slowly leave," Quil said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly want him to leave, I cried. We haven't been apart since I brought him back. It's going to be a very long night, and to make it worse, I don't sleep. So, yeah I'm miserable. I miss him so much!"

"Oh that sucks," Quil replied.

"Yeah," I exhaled, "I love him so much!"

"When's the wedding?" Quil asked, looking at my left hand.

Embry growled.

"Haven't decided yet, but I know everything I want. I've already got a dress designed and everything." I replied.

"Am I invited?" Quil asked.

"If you be a good boy," I smiled.

"I'll try," he laughed.

Embry was silent.

"So, how's everything going in the world of the wolves?" I asked.

"Ehh, s' okay. Not too bad," Quil replied.

"…if you think the pack falling apart is okay," Embry said blankly.

"He speaks!" I said loudly.

"How's vampire world?" Quil laughed.

"Pretty nice, though I am half wolf too. It's good, though, for now."

"For now?" Quil asked.

"Rules," I replied.

"You and your rules!" Embry said angrily.

"I didn't make them!" I said defensively.

"So, how's Bella and the vampire spawn?" Quil asked.

"Bella will be waking up soon, as a vampire, and Renesmee is doing great. She's got Jacob and Rose looking out for her."

"Jacob imprinted on the baby?!" they both shouted.

"Yep! She's adorable! She's growing very fast too. She's, also, very intelligent. She's pretty amazing!" I replied.

"Not as amazing as you," Embry mumbled under his breath.

I eyed him, "I heard that." I smiled.

Embry smiled, "I speak only the truth."

"Oh! Are we finally getting along?" Quil laughed.

"I'm trying!" I laughed.

Embry laughed too.

"I want to still be friends; I want to be there for you when you need me," I said to Embry.

"Thank you," Embry said, wanting to hug me.

"Though, I still hate you," I laughed.

"Really funny!" he said and playfully pushed me.

"Quil, are you _crying_?" I asked.

"No!" he said defensively, "I just got something in my eye."

"Umm hmm…" I said.

"Lies!" Embry laughed.

"I'm just so happy!" Quil said through the tears.

"You're happy?! I, now, have less people to kill!" I laughed.

They laughed.

"I'm serious!" I said seriously.

"So you really did kill someone?" Embry asked.

"Yes, yes I did. You know they deserved it. You _did_ do it too, technically."

"You drank their blood!" Embry yelled.

"I'm not gonna be wasteful! Besides, I'm not doing it for no reason! They need the payback, I need to feed."

"Do you want me to throw up?!" he replied.

"It's who I am! It's what I am, so get over it!"

"It's what you've become, you weren't born this way!"

"I might as well should have! I was meant to be this way! Doesn't anybody get that?!"

"If you were meant to be this way, you would've been born this way!"

"Why didn't I die then? Huh? I have the Quileute blood! I didn't die though did I? Nope! Not to mention I brought James back! This was all meant to be!"

"I think so too," Quil agreed, "I mean that it was meant to be."

"I was built for this life. I was born for this. You were born for this. We were born for this! I think it's perfect. For once in my life, since the last time I was with James, I'm happy! I'm actually happy!" I cried at the end.

"Well, if you're happy, nothing else matters," Quil said coming up to hug me.

"Thank you Quil," I said, wiping away my tears.

"You have…" Quil said.

"I know," I replied.

"You so different from all the others, on both sides. You're really something special," he said.

"I'm really _something_. I'm the only one that ever was and the only one there ever will be."

"You're awesome!" Quil laughed.

"Yes, I am!" I smiled.

"You know, you are bad, though, but awesome," Embry said.

"Oh I know I'm bad," I said.

"Oh come on! She's not _that _bad!" Quil said.

"Pssh!" Embry and I said in unison.

We all laughed.

"I'm a bad, bad girl, vampire, wolf, person, thingy," I laughed.

"Complicated, very complicated," Quil laughed.

"That's me!" I smiled.

"So, are you finally satisfied with your life?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I believe so," I replied.

"He treats you well? He doesn't yell at you does he?"

"No! He's great! He loves me unconditionally, and he's just the perfect guy!"

"I'm glad you're happy," he whispered.

"It's been a while," I whispered, again, on the verge of tears.

"And you like being…"

"A vampire, bloodsucker, leech?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I do. I love what I am now."

"But how?!" he questioned.

"I don't know…an eternity with my soul mate?"

"The blood…"

"I know it's hard to understand, but trust me, it's worth it. For me at least. They do say love will make you do some crazy things."

"Tell me a bout it!" Quil said.

"Claire," I laughed.

"He's got that kid spoiled," Embry laughed.

"Just wait till she gets around me again!" I said.

"Oh yeah, spoil her some more!" Quil replied.

"I've already got Renesmee spoiled. The kid's three days old, and she already knows to run to Aunt Shel when she wants to have fun!" I laughed.

"The kids love you!" Quil said.

"You would've been a great mom," Embry almost cried.

"Oh, well, too late now. I just wasn't supposed to be, or it would've happened about two years ago."

"What!" they yelled.

"I haven't told James yet. Hell, I just figured it out myself!"

"You and James were…"Quil said.

"Gonna have a baby?!" Embry shouted.

"Evidentially so. After he left something happened and I lost it. I didn't even know it! I probably would've had a second chance if I didn't make Carlisle turn me. Oh well, it's done now. I'm happy, so it really doesn't matter."

"You made Carlisle turn you?" Embry asked.

"Yes, I told him and everyone else, "Turn me or I'll find some random vampire to do it!' It worked!" I replied.

"Why?!" he asked.

"I was pissed, and I've been waiting like two years for it to be done. Why not then?"

"You stubborn ass!" he nearly shouted.

"What?!"

"You made him turn you to get back at us? At me?!" he shouted.

"Kinda, partly," I winced.

"You are such a cruel bitch!" he yelled.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled back.

"Calm down you tow!" Quil yelled.

"Calm down?! After what she did?!" Embry yelled back at Quil.

"What?! She was gonna do it anyways!" Quil replied.

"She did it to get back at us!" Embry yelled.

"She did it do defend her family!" I finally yelled. "Damn! Shut up! Like seriously, what would you have done?! You'd do anything to protect your family! I did what I knew and wanted to do! I'm a Cullen, officially, get over it!"

"How can I get over it?! You're my soul mate, but you love someone else. Now, you've become this careless, ruthless monster! I can't get over it!" Embry yelled and stormed out.

"Uggh! I'm calling James!" I yelled and stomped over to my phone.

I hit one on the speed dial and the phone rang once before James picked up.

"What? Are you okay? Did they try to hurt you? I knew I should've stayed at home! I'm on my way!"

"No, James, stay. I'm just a little pissed off, that's all. I just needed to hear your voice."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too. I wish you were here."

"I could be, just say the word."

"I don't want to ruin your bonding with the guys."

"We can bond some other time. You need me."

"But if you come. I'll lose!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"I'm coming home!"

"You are not ruining this trip!"

"I'll run home!"

"No! Stay there!"

"I'm coming home, and that's final! If I have to face your wrath, then oh well!"

"James…"

"Michelle…"

"You're being difficult!"

"You're being stubborn!"

"I'm being a big baby, it's nothing! I'll just put my big girl panties on, and I'll be fine!"

Quil busted out laughing.

"Who's that?" James asked.

"Quil." I replied.

"What about the other one?"

"Embry?"

"Yeah, him."

"He left."

"He's the reason you're pissed?"

"Yeah, kinda…" "Want me to kick his ass?" he said in a baby voice.

"No, it's fine!" I smiled.

"Okay, but I'm still coming home."

"No you're not!" I yelled.

"Bye baby. I love you!" James said then hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"It's so fun listening to you two argue!" Quil laughed.

"Oh yeah, ha, ha!" I said sarcastically.

"I think its pretty cute!" he laughed.

"I think I'm getting ready to break your nose, let it heal, and break it again!" I growled.

"Violent, aren't we?" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up Quil!" I pouted and stomped away.

"Someone's being a drama queen!"

"Someone's not taking someone else seriously!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on! It's all in good fun!"

"I'm pretty pissed off right now, so fun is not a good thing right now."

"Oh, cheer up Michelle!"

"That's pretty hard to do!"

"I'm pretty sure you will find _something_ to do to cheer you up!" Quil winked.

"Oh you know me better than I thought you did buddy!" I smiled and slapped his shoulder.

"Just take your aggression out on him," he smiled.

"Oh my lil' virgin Quil, giving me ideas! What have _you_ been doing?" I smiled and questioned him.

"_I_ haven't been doing anything, but I know someone who has! Cough, you, cough!"

"Shut up Quil!" I laughed.

"I have a feeling I should leave before he gets here I don't wanna hold up any "venting"!"

"Shut up Quil!" I laughed.

"Bom chicka wah wah!" Quil said as he did some pelvic thrusts and whipped an invisible ass.

"Oh my god Quil!" I shrieked and laughed.

"Put on some Pretty Ricky or something."

"God! You're getting worse than Emmett!"

"It's gonna be like a porno movie in here!"

"Quil!" I laughed uncontrollably and punched his arm.

"Look at that! I cheered you up!" he smiled.

"Quil! You so crazy!" I hugged him.

"I know, I know. Just remember to tell him, 'I wanna be played like a sweet guitar…played like a slow jam in the dark. Gotta find the groove…you know what to do to get to me…"Quil sang.

"Ashley! Someone's been listening to their PCD CD's!" I smiled.

"Gotta have something to remind me of you," he smiled.

"Aww. I don't know what to say to them. I mean, come on! Look at me!" I pointed to my eyes.

"Maybe you can figure something out…you can do anything!"

"Eh, I don't know."

"Stop drinking human blood, for instance."

"My eyes were blue-green Quil! Gold…that's a bit different…don't cha thing?!"

"Contacts?"

"It will take forever for my eyes to turn. The red would turn blue purple, and the green…I don't know what…"

"What about your powers? You can do anything…remember?"

"Oh yeah!" I smiled. "What color are they now?"

Quil smiled, "Blue-green."

"Yes! I can hide it from the humans!"

"You still are angelic, though, even though you were before. It just magnified times a million!" he laughed.

"Lovely…oh well!" I smiled.

"You are truly beautiful. James is a lucky man, vampire."

"Aww! Thank you!" I smiled and kissed Quil on the cheek, he blushed.

"Well, hey, now you can call them or something." he said after a small period of silence.

"Yeah, I can. I should call Kimberly."

I picked up the phone and called Kim. It rang a few minutes, then she picked up.

"You're alive!" Kim almost yelled.

"Sorry, I've been busy."

"Doing what?" she asked suspiciously.

"A lot of things. Lately, showing my fiancé how much I love him."

"You're engaged?! To who?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled. "Ashley! Michelle's engaged!"

"No way!" Ashley squealed.

"Seriously?!" I heard Nicole say.

"Seriously! His name is James." I replied.

"Is he cute?!" Jessica asked.

"He's fucking sexy as hell!" I said.

"Picture?" Kim asked.

"I'll send one. Hold on," I said and found a hot picture of James with his shirt off.

"Oh my god!" they all said in unison as they looked at the picture.

"I bet the two of you look so good together!" Melody commented.

"Want to see?" I asked.

"Yes!" Nicole said.

I sent the cutest picture of James and me sitting on the couch at the family house.

"Aww!" Ashley cooed.

"Look at the way he looks at her!" Kim said.

"When's the wedding?" Jessica asked.

"Not sure yet. But I know one thing. Ya'll better be my bride's maids! I'm gonna have a whole lot of them!" I laughed.

"Of course we will!" Kim said.

"I've already got, pretty much, everything in my head. My dress, for sure. Really, the only thing I'm unsure of is the bride's maids and maid of honor dress." I said.

"Who's gonna be your maid of honor?" Kim asked.

"One of my sisters. Probably my sister Alice. I may have two, my sisters Alice and Rosalie." I replied.

"Sisters?!" Ashley asked surprisingly.

"I got adopted into the best family ever! They _are_ my real family; I don't care where I came from."

"Aww!" they all said.

"I'm glad you're happy!" Kim said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Baby?" I heard James call from the living room.

"In the dance studio!" I called back.

"Well, I think I should go," Quil spoke up.

"Okay, Quil. Kim, girls, I gotta go." I said.

"Okay," Kim replied.

"Bye."

"Bye," Kim said.

James walked into the room and took me into his arms. I couldn't even speak because he took my mouth. I wrapped my around his neck and he tangled his fingers into my hair.

"James!" I gasped as I pulled away.

"What?" he smiled.

"You idiot!" I laughed.

"You still love me," he smiled.

"That's true. I'm still mad though."

"You still love me…that's all that matters."

"Yes," I said before I gasped and fell to the floor in pain.

"Baby!" I heard James yell before I blacked out.

* * *

**Okay so...I hope you all are enjoying! Please Review! For all of you wonders out there my page will have the Bottle Pop video, Halo song with lyrics, and Elevator song with lyrics.**

**Credit PCD for those wonderful songs! BTW: Kimberly is the one with short blonde hair, Ashley is the one with long blonde hair, Jessica is the one with long reddish hair, Melody is the only black chick and the group, and Nicole is the lead singer.**


	12. Chapter 12

Quil's P.O.V.

I jumped at the sound of James screaming Michelle's name. It wasn't a good kind of scream neither, it was panicked, frantic, afraid. Something was wrong. I didn't think, I just ran. I noticed someone was running with me, Embry.

Embry and I busted through the door and ran to the last place we saw her. James was on his knees, standing over her laying on the floor, convulsing.

"James! What happened?!" I cried.

"I…I don't know…she…just...fell to the floor," he choked out.

"What's happening to her?" Embry cried.

"Her hair…" I whispered.

"Her…" Embry said, until he noticed it too.

Her hair was getting lighter by the second. It went from light brown to blonde in seconds. Then it stopped.

"What the fuck?!" James said.

"It's blonde," Embry said.

"Platinum blonde," I added.

Then, she opened her eyes, and they were no longer red…they were…purple…

(End Quil's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes, feeling a bit odd. James, Quil, and Embry were standing over me, gawking.

"What?" I said.

"Look inside my mind," James said, wanting me to see what he was seeing.

My mouth flew open when I saw myself. "Oh my god!" I shrieked.

"You look…" Quil said.

"Haunting…" Embry said.

"Which isn't a bad thing," James added.

"It's a good haunt," Quil said.

"Very good," Embry agreed.

"You really do look like an angel now," James smiled.

"But…._why_?" I stressed the why.

"I don't really know," James replied.

"I'm calling Carlisle…" I said.

I called Carlisle, and he said he wasn't sure. He said to let things die down a bit and he'll contact Aro….Aro of the Volturi….the Volturi…They were coming for me? They couldn't be…could they?

"Space out again?" Quil said.

"Shut up Quil!" I said and punched his arm…hard.

"Fuck! I think you broke it!" Quil yelled.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"It's okay. I guess you've gotten stronger too," he replied.

"I guess this hair kinda explains my fur. Though, my fur is white, and I'm blonde."

"Platinum blonde," Embry corrected.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Oww! This really hurts!" Quil said.

"Come here!" I said.

"What? What are you going to do?" Quil asked, scared.

"I'm gonna heal you, duh!" I replied.

"Oh…you can do that?" Quil said in confusion.

"Yes! Now hold still!"

Quil laughed, "That tickles!"

"Hold still dammit!"

"Okay!" he replied, still laughing.

"Done!" I said after a few more seconds.

"Wow! You are amazing!" Quil said. "I'm cured!"

I laughed, "You're welcome!"

Quil hugged me, "Thank you!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought!….was about to have to break that arm again!" I laughed.

"So, you feel okay, right?" Embry questioned with concern in his eyes.

"I feel fine!" Quil replied.

"Not you, you idiot!" Embry said.

"I feel okay…kinda confused…or really confused…other than that I feel fine. I guess you are finished being pissed at me?" I smiled.

"No matter what you do, I still love you," he thought with a smile.

"Same here," I replied.

"I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too," I mouthed back and ran into his arms and hugged him like there's no tomorrow.

"Welcome back," he whispered in my ear, "I missed you."

"Oh the bitch is still here, I'm just learning to suppress her," I whispered back with a smile.

Embry laughed, "The girl I fell in love with."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, with my arms still wrapped around him, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," he whispered back, as confused as I was.

"Well," James spoke up, "don't mean to spoil the moment, but, um, we've got company."

"Oh. My. God!" was all I could say because, standing at my front door was Kimberly, Ashley, Jessica, Melody, and Nicole.

"Humans," James whispered.

"Pussycat Dolls," I corrected.

"But you were just on the phone with them like twenty minutes ago!" Quil said.

"Evidentially, they were in Seattle, waiting for a flight to Port Angeles," I replied.

"No offense, but, look at you!" Embry said.

"Tell me about it!" I replied.

"Do something!" Quil said.

"What color are my eyes?" I asked.

"The same," Quil replied.

"Shit!"

"James!" I said, "go tell them I'm…in Alaska!"

"Alaska?" he questioned.

"It's the best I got!"

"I'll do it!" Embry said.

Embry went to the door and lied to the girls. He made up this great excuse about me going to bond with some members of my family up there, and that I'll be gone for a few weeks. He told them that I wasn't to be disturbed.

Kim told Embry that we had talked to her not too long ago. Embry replied, telling her that I got in a bit of trouble for that. He apologized for the incontinence, and he'd tell me they came by.

Ashley looked like she was gonna cry and Nicole, peaceful Nicole, looked like she wanted to punch Embry in the face. It worked, though. The girls left.

"Damn! I thought Nicole was gonna murder me!" Embry laughed as he came back into the room.

"I hate doing that to them, but I had to," I said.

Quil laughed, "Embry was gonna get his ass beat by the Pussycat Dolls!"

James laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I don't think they like me too much," Embry said.

"I'm glad I didn't do it!" Quil laughed.

"It's funny that Nicole, who is so not violent, wanted to punch you in the face!" I laughed at Embry.

"Oh yea, ha, ha! Really funny!" Embry replied and fake punched me in the stomach.

I grabbed his arms and laced my fingers in his and pushed him. He pushed back, laughing. Then, he took my arms and wrapped them around him.

"Stop flirting!" Quil laughed.

I gave Quil the most evil look, my eyes flashed back red for a moment. James stood their looking pretty pissed off. I gave him this look that he just couldn't resist. He smiled and came over to kiss me on the forehead.

"I think I'm gonna go back with Emmett and Jasper," he said.

"Okay, I'll let them know you're coming back," I replied.

"Okay, I'll miss you," he kissed my forehead again.

"I'll miss you more," I replied.

"If you decide to do anything tonight, I won't be mad," he whispered into my ear before he kissed it.

By this time, I was in James' arms, and I pulled back and gave him a questioning look. He smiled, winked, and left.

"Well, the vampire, excuse me, full vampire, is gone…let's party!" Quil laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Embry laughed.

"Jacob is gonna be soo happy!" I smiled.

"Why? Cause we are friends again?" Quil smiled back.

"Duh!" I laughed.

"Yeah, you aren't being a cold-hearted bitch anymore!" Embry said.

I went to slap at him, but he grabbed my arms and snuck a peck on my lips. My mouth flew open, then, I smiled. I kissed him back, but it wasn't just a little peck.

"Oh. My. God!" Quil gasped.

"Once a pimpette, always a pimpette, I always say!" I smiled as I pulled away.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Embry questioned.

"Eh, maybe I'm trying to say I got two lovahs now! I smiled.

"James is your fiancé, though," Quil said.

"I know, but I have a feeling it's gonna be a long time until the wedding, rules. Why can't I have my two true loves until then?" I replied.

"So, the rumor is true? You imprinted on James too?" Embry asked.

"Yes, before I met you." I replied.

"But.."

"Don't ask me how Embry!" I growled.

"Okay! Gosh!" he surrendered.

"Do you know how sick I am of hearing the question how? Why?" I said.

"Very, very, very?"

"Very, very, very, very!"

"Well, I'll try not to ask!" Quil spoke up.

"Good! Cause I don't wanna have to re-heal you!" I replied.

"Oh yea, ha, ha!"

"Well, me and my newly blonde self is gonna go stare at myself in the mirror!" I said and turned toward the mirrored wall.

"You don't look bad," Embry said and came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "You look amazing."

"I look so…weird!" I said as Embry kissed my neck.

"You are beautiful," he replied.

"I'm scary!"

"No you are not!"

"I look like one of them girls that those crazy bitches have tons of surgeries to look like! I scare me!"

Quil and Embry laughed like crazy.

"You're beautiful!" they said at the same time.

"I'm too beautiful!" I pouted.

"You're perfect!" Embry replied.

"I can't go out in public like this!" I shrieked.

"Stop freaking!" they both said.

"Okay!" I replied.

"Now, why don't we go sit down, relax," Quil said.

"Stop staring at ourselves in the mirror!" Embry raised his voice.

"Gosh! At least let me have some color in it!" I thought aloud. "Pink, purple to match my eyes? Some black? I'm begging here!"

"Who are you talking to?" Quil questioned.

"God??" I replied.

"I think he's listening…" Embry said in shock.

"Oh my God!" I aid as I looked back into the mirror.

Pinkish-red streaks ran though my hair, kinda like Christina Aguilera circa "Come On Over."

"Not being picky…but can I at least have pink and black??" I questioned.

"Wow!" Embry said as my hair changed again.

"Thank you!" I squealed and clapped.

"I like it…" Quil spoke up.

"Me too!" I replied.

"I don't know…" Embry said.

I gave him this look that's like "…"

He started to laugh.

I gave him the same look.

"I love you!" he smiled.

"Asshole!" replied.

"Bitch!" he cracked a smile.

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh, come on! Stop making out! I'm _right_ here!" Quil yelled.

"Go away?" I replied.

Quil looked hurt.

"I love you Quil," I smiled.

Quil smiled back, "I love you too Michelle!"

"I'm bored! Anyone wanna go watch Charlie the Unicorn on you tube?" I asked.

"Charlie the Unicorn???" Quil questioned.

"Hell yeah! Charlie the Unicorn!" I replied loudly.

"Charlie…the Unicorn?"

"Yes! Charlie the freaking Unicorn!"

Quil and Embry looked at me like I was stupid.

"Fine! I'll go watch it by myself! You damn nonbelievers! Shuun!" I replied.

I went into the closest room in the house with a computer and put it on you tube. Charlie the Unicorn blasted from my speakers.

"Candy mountain! Candy mountain! It's a land of sweet sugary goodness!" I said along with one of the stupid unicorns.

"It's official," Quil said, "she's lost it."

"Okay! I'll go into the friggin cave!" I said along with Charlie.

Yep! Officially," he said.

"They took my friggin kidney!" Charlie and I yelled.

"Crazy!" Quil yelled.

"Loser!" I yelled back.

"Ha, ha! Charlie! We're on a bridge Charlie!" Embry laughed.

"Whoo!" I said and high-fived Embry.

"I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut," Quil said.

"Good idea! Cause…we'll shun you!" I replied.

Quil laughed, "There you two go, teaming up on me again!"

"Oh, he's nothing joined with me! Hope you don't get me and Em against you!" I smiled.

"Oh, I'll flee the country!" Quil laughed.

"Good idea, but we'd find you," I smiled devilishly.

"Then, I'm screwed!" Quil laughed.

"Exactly!" I smiled.

"Well at least I'm okay, for now," Embry said.

"I've got another 'E' to worry about," I replied.

"Edward?" Embry asked.

"Yes, Edward," I replied.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"Cross the line," I replied.

"How?"

"By using his powers for evil?"

"Evil?"

"Yes, evil."

"Okay…"

"I'm not saying it, if that's what you're waiting for.."

"Is it bad?" Quil asked.

"Noo!" I said sarcastically, "it's the best damn thing in the whole wide world!"

"You don't have to be a smartass!" Quil replied.

"Yes I do!" I smiled.

"It's what she's good at," Embry smiled.

"Exactly!" I smiled.

"I, personally, think it's sexy," Embry smiled.

"Well, I, personally, think you're a dumbass," I smiled and kissed Embry.

"I love you," Embry said as he broke away for air.

"Shut up," I smiled and pulled him back in.

"You two know how unfair this is, right?" Quil spoke up.

"You don't have to watch," I said as I broke away for a second.

"What would James think?!" Quil replied.

"I've got the green flag tonight baby!" I smiled.

"Noo!" Quil said.

"Yees!" I replied.

"James? James gave you the green flag?" Quil asked in shock.

"Yes Quil, he did."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No Quil you're not. Do I need do prove it to you?" I said as I held my fist up.

"No, no! I'm awake!" he said quickly.

"Good!" I smiled.

"Well, green flag or not, James doesn't have to worry," Embry spoke up.

"Well aren't you nice!" I said.

"Don't take that tone! I've already crossed that line enough, and I feel like shit for it." Embry replied.

"Oh yeah, Embry all of a sudden gains a conscience!"

"Oh yeah criticize me! You have no damn room to talk!" he yelled.

"Quick Quil! Distract be before I rip his fucking throat out!" I growled as my eyes flashed red and light flickered out of my hands.

"Calm down Michelle!" Quil said.

"Fuck! Quil do something!" I growled.

"You're a fairy fucking princess!"

"What the fuck?!" I yelled.

"Embry! Go home!" Quil growled.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Embry yelled.

"Fuck! Why the fuck is everyone saying fuck?!" I yelled.

"I don't fucking know!" Quil yelled.

"Get the fuck outta here Embry!" I yelled.

"Fuck you then!" Embry yelled and left.

"Fucking A man!" I yelled.

"Stop saying fuck!" Quil said.

"I fucking can't!"

"What the hell?" Emmett said from out of nowhere.

"You ass! You killed it!" Quil said.

"Emmett? Jasper?" I said in shock.

"You…your…" Emmett stuttered.

"The correct wording would be: 'What the hell happened to you?!'" Jasper said.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"We thought he was with you!" Jasper replied.

"I'm here!" James said, "I've been here the whole time...watching."

"What?!" Quil and I yelled in unison.

"I was testing Embry, he kinda failed," James smiled.

"What the hell James?!" I said.

"You knew it too baby, don't play dumb," he smirked.

"Okay! I did! Kinda…" I smiled innocently.

"You bad, bad girl!" Quil laughed.

"Hey! I was really about to rip his throat out!" I replied.

"I know, your eyes flashed," Quil replied.

"Can someone please explain what's going on here?" Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah, sorry, no…Cause I don't even know," I replied.

"Oh, what about the whole friend thing?" Quil asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"And…the words?" Quil questioned.

"I don't know!" I said as my eyes welled up with tears.

"Quil stop!" Jasper growled.

"I'm sorry Jazz!" I cried.

"No sis, don't you apologize for nothing," Jasper replied and came up and put his arm around my waist, holding me to his side. "You can't help how you feel."

"Yeah but you are frustrated and confused, cause Em is frustrated and confused, and now, you're feeling all the shit I'm feeling…and I feel bad for that!" I choked out.

"It's okay!" Jasper reassured.

I pouted, "It's not _that_ okay! It hurts you!"

"Seriously, calm down. I'll be fine," Jazz said calmly.

"Just, at least, tell me what happened to your hair…and your eyes!" Emmett spoke up.

"Look, all I know is I fell to the floor, blacked out, started convulsing, and woke up this way. Well, I did add the color," I replied.

"But…" Emmett said before Quil cut him off.

"No, don't," Quil said calmly, "not such a great idea."

"Not at all," James added.

"She'll rip your throat out," Quil added.

"At least I can put it back," Emmett smiled.

"Smartass!" Quil growled.

"I know!" Emmett smiled.

"He _is_ my brother!" I smiled.

"Sometimes I think you two were separated at birth," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, but I was born way later!" I added.

"Oh well!" Jasper smiled.

"I'm gonna start calling you my long lost twin sister…who just happens to have blonde hair!" Emmett grinned.

"I'm the smart one!" I giggled.

"Oh hush!" Em replied.


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, it's official! I need to feed!" I spoke up as Quil, Emmett, Jasper, James and I sat around my living room.

"What's on today's menu?" James smiled.

"Revenge?" I grinned.

"Oh! My favorite!" James replied with a smirk.

"Jasper, Emmett, you boys wanna try some revenge?" I smiled.

"Don't tempt me!" Jasper moaned.

"Eh, I don't know about that," Emmett replied.

"She's crazy," Quil spoke up.

"Not crazy, vengeful!" I grinned mischievously.

"You're on your own with this one," Jasper replied, finally.

"Unless James is going," Emmett corrected.

"Are you going James?" Quil asked.

"If she wants me to," James replied.

"When have I not wanted you to?" I questioned.

"Good question!" James laughed.

"This time, though, it needs to be…more complicated," I spoke up.

"She wants a challenge?" James asked with a smile.

"Yes I do!" I replied.

"I don't see how that's gonna happen…it's us…hunting isn't complicated at all!" I frowned.

"You might as well give up on the challenge."

"Doesn't mean it won't be fun," I added.

"Revenge is fun," he smirked.

"Very fun," I smirked back.

"Let's go!" he smiled.

"I don't know…" I stalled, "maybe animal will be better…" James' look questioned me. "What?! Emmett and Jasper are giving me mean looks!"

"No Emmett and Jasper are not!" Emmett spoke up.

"They so are!" I replied.

"I am not!" Jasper added.

"Separated at birth!" Quil laughed.

"Hey! That's our thing!" Em and I said in unison.

"Wow!" Quil said.

"Scary," Jasper added.

"Very scary," James corrected.

"Twin telepathy, duh!" I added.

"I think I'm actually starting to believe them!" Jasper said.

"They are just alike," Quil said

"I really need food," I said randomly.

"You bloodsuckers really need to go die!" Embry's voice screamed from out of nowhere.

"And you need to get the fuck up out of my house before _you_ become the meal!" I growled.

"Red eyes, not good!" Quil said hastily.

"Go ahead, kill me, I'd love dying knowing what will happen to all of you!" Embry said staring Emmett, Jasper, James, and me down.

James got into a defensive crouch in front of me.

"Go ahead tracker, I'd love to watch my brothers rip you into pieces!"

"They'd never find me or her," he smiled, still in defense.

"Run away like a coward!" Embry spat.

"I'd be the one running if I were you," James growled.

"Look whose territory you're on," Embry added.

"You're outnumbered, we'd be gone before they even got here," James smiled.

"They wouldn't come here," Embry smiled, "they'd go for the others."

Jasper and Emmett joined James in defensive position and growled.

"Oh, you know I'm not stupid. I'd get them too. Face it dog, you'd lose!" I growled.

"Embry, that's enough!" Quil yelled, "Leave!"

"Before I make you!" I growled.

Embry, after what felt like forever, silently walked out.

"I'm gonna go make sure he don't start anything,' Quil said and walked out himself.

"It's time to send the wolves a message!" I smiled evilly.

"What are you gonna do?!" Jasper questioned.

I smiled, grabbed James' hand, and disappeared.

Chloe was on the menu today. Short, chubby, and ugly as hell. And I wondered, how was she in the group?…Oh yeah, her parents were filthy rich. I could never really sand her. She was a lying, fake, hypocritical back-stabber, and today, her time is finally here.

She was lying topless by the pool tanning. James and I gagged.

"That bitch is disgusting!" James gagged.

"Uggh! I just wanna get this over with. James, work your magic," I said and gagged again.

James jumped over the fence effortlessly. He started talking to her, at least she put her top on. His beauty was working, she suspected nothing. That is, until she noticed his eyes. That's when I jumped over.

Chloe looked alarmed. "What do you want?" she cried.

James laughed, "Humans are so damn predictable!"

"It does seem that way," I replied.

"What are you?" she shook.

"Your worst nightmare," I laughed.

"Who just happens to be starving," James grinned.

"Ravenous," I added.

"I can't let my fiancé go hungry," James said as we closed in on her.

"What," she stuttered, "are you going to do?"

"Stupid human! I'm gonna drain you of every drop of blood in your body!" I replied.

"We're vampires you stupid bitch!" James added.

"Exactly, and if you haven't figured out, you're my meal!" I smiled.

"Please, don't!" she cried.

She was stunned, she couldn't scream or even run away. She _did_ scream when I grabbed her by the hair and snapped her head back.

"Revenge is so sweet!" I smiled before I sank my teeth into her throat.

She screamed loudly, then stopped. I finished her off in silence as James watched with lust in his eyes. He already admitted me hunting and feeding was one of the sexiest things he's ever seen in his life.

"Now, for part two of the plan," I said after I pulled away.

"Part two?" he asked.

"The message," I replied.

"Her?" James gasped.

"Right in Sam's back yard!" I smiled.

"No!" James shouted, "You can't! Leave it alone!"

"Why should I?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Quil! That kid loves you! You're a sister to him! Don't ruin things with him!"

"Fine! What do we do with that?" I said and pointed to Chloe.

"Let the sharks finish her," he replied.

"To the middle of the ocean you go," I said and sent her to exactly that.

"Now, let's get back," James said.

"Why? I'm not in a hurry." I replied.

"I'd rather us be near Carlisle, I'm worried about you," James exhaled.

"Baby, I'm fine," I reassured him

"For me, please," he begged.

"James.." I eyed him.

"Michelle please!" he begged.

"Fine James, I will go back home!" I pouted.

"I just want you to be safe," I reassured me with his voice.

"You treat me like I'm still human!" I pouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just we've never seen anything like this before I want to be sure," he said softly, holding me in his arms and rubbing my back.

"I'm under control don't worry!" I reassured him.

"Bullshit, your eyes flash red for a reason. You wanted to kill Embry I could tell. So, don't tell me you're under control!" he replied.

"Does any damn body trust me?!" I thought aloud.

"Of course we trust you!" James replied.

"Doesn't seem like it!" I mumbled.

"Stop stalling," James stared me down.

"Stupid, freaking, annoying vampire…stubborn…impatient ass…vampires…Uggh!" I mumbled incoherently in annoyance.

"Mumble on baby, as long as we're going," James said before I grabbed his hand and we went back home.

"Damn…impatient…idiot…don't let me do nothing…show him…control!" I mumbled on.

"That didn't take too long…damn James! What you do to her?!" Emmett said when we appeared.

"Treat me like I'm still human!" I pouted.

"You heard what I said!" James pressed.

"It's not fair!" I whined.

"How old are we?" Emmett laughed.

"I thought you were on my side!" I yelled.

"Sorry baby sis!" Em replied.

"James, you've really hurt her feelings," Jasper spoke up.

"I didn't mean to!" James pleaded.

"Well you did!" I pouted.

"Baby," James begged, "I'm sorry."

"I'm in a vulnerable state right now James! I mean come on! Look at me!" I cried.

"You look fine!" Jasper said.

"You're beautiful!" Emmett said.

"What they said!" James replied.

"Well, I think I look like carp!" I cried.

"Why don't we call Rose? She'll tell you!" Emmett said.

"Alice too!" Jasper added.

"You're family! You are supposed to tell me I look good!" I cried.

"Fine! Let's go up to a complete stranger and ask!" Emmett replied.

"Since you're being so stubborn!" Jasper added.

"I'm not gonna go up to a complete stranger and ask how I look!" I yelled.

"Unbelievable!" James said.

"Quil!" I yelled, "Save me!"

"Where is he at?" James questioned.

"Close by!" rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes Quil walked in the room, towing Claire on his back.

Claire gasped, "Shewl look so pwetty!"

"See!" James yelled, "even the little baby thinks so!"

"Don't yell James," I said flatly.

"What's going on now?!" Quil asked.

"She thinks she looks like crap," Emmett replied.

"She's crazy," Quil said.

"Ha, ha!" Claire laughed, "Shewl cwazy!"

"Nuh-uh!" I argued.

'Michelle, how you doing?" Jasper asked with concern.

"It's fine Jazz," Alice said.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

"She looks fine to me," Rosalie said.

"Rose!" I shrieked again.

"Thank you!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm gonna take Claire back out to play, since you don't really need me. I don't want any of the pack to come bite my head off," Quil spoke up.

"Okay," I pouted, "see you later."

"Bye," Quil and Claire said before they walked out the door.

"At least Quil trusts me!" I said stubbornly.

"Oh stop!" Alice said. "I trust you!"

"James don't!" I pouted.

"Michelle…" James said.

"Okay, okay," Jasper said, "settle down." He sent a wave of calm throughout the room.

"Fine," I exhaled, "forget it ever happened."

"By the way," Alice spoke up, "I love your eyes."

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"I don't like that pink and black in your hair," Rosalie said.

"Why?!" I gasped.

"Too…not you…" Rose replied.

"Bye, bye extra color," I said as it disappeared.

"Make it shorter," Alice said.

I made my hair shorter and choppy. It was up to my shoulders, almost to my chin.

"Better," Alice and Rosalie smiled.

"I still don't get why I'm _blonde_!" I said.

"Hey!" Rosalie said defensively.

"Sorry! I liked being a fiery redhead!" I said.

"I miss the read hair," James said.

"Me too," I pouted.

"You still are perfectly beautiful, it's just gonna take some getting used to," James said.

"Maybe it will change back, eventually," Alice said hopefully.

"I have a feeling it won't," I said doubtably.

"Why?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know, it's just one of those gut feelings. I just don't think it will." I replied.

"Have some faith," Rosalie said.

"That's hard to do when it comes to things like this," I said.

"Time," Jasper said, "give it time."

"Patience is the key!" Alice said happily.

"Hah!" James and I said in unison.

"Michelle?! Be patient!?" James laughed.

"I'm the most impatient person ever!" I laughed.

"Well, that virtue you lack," Alice laughed.

"Exactly!" I giggled.

"Well, you're gonna be so fun to live with in the future," Jasper said.

'I know!" I smiled, "Now, I think I'm gonna go for a walk!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! This chapter is really long, I warn you! I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry it takes so long to update. I am working on so many things at one time, I'm crazy. Please review, comment, etc. I really want to know what everyone thinks about what is going on! Things are gonna start getting more and more shocking and exciting! Woot! XD **_

I went down to the beach to walk around. I was bored with everybody's thoughts, so I had to get away for a while. I was somewhat frustrated how everyone thought everything was so damn fine and dandy. My fucking hair and eyes are different colors, I feel stronger and different, and, hell, I know I'm stronger.

I, personally, don't think things are fine. I'm freaking out. If they were me they would! It just pisses me off, them and their positive attitudes. If the realized how much it bothered me, maybe, they wouldn't do it. I'm too afraid to ask, though, because I know they'd probably give me crap about it.

No matter how many people are around me right now, I'm alone. I don't care what James or anyone says, I'm alone. No one is going through this but me, only me, and me alone. I just wish I knew _why_ this is happening to _me. _There's just this huge weight on my, and I feel like it's going to crush me. If I was still human, I'd be contemplating suicide.

I didn't know what to do, so I just walked. I walked and walked, but nothing changed. No answers came into my mind. Only thing I found was Embry sitting on one of the dead driftwood trees on the beach.

Oh shit! Embry! I tried to run away, but he noticed me.

"Michelle?" he said.

"Damn!" I thought.

"Was it all a setup?" he questioned. "Was it all a lie?"

"Damn it!" I thought.

"The I love you's? The kiss?" he questioned.

I exhaled, "I meant what I said."

"You said a lot," he replied.

"Yes Embry, yes, I still love you," I answered.

"Why did you do that then? Quil let it out. Pack mind, you can't avoid it," he replied.

"Oh great!" I thought.

"What would you have done if I said yes? Would James have busted in and killed me? Would you have laughed in my face and told me 'In your dreams'? Well?!" he questioned.

"Damn it!" I growled in my mind.

"Answer me!" Embry yelled.

I gritted my teeth.

"Why did you look like that when I kissed you? Why did you kiss me back?!" he yelled.

"Because I still have feelings for you!" I yelled out.

"Then, why did you do it?!" he yelled.

"Because, I don't want to love you!" I cried. "I love James! I'm not supposed to love you too!" "Maybe I'll just kill myself! That would make you happy!" he yelled through the tears.

"No! I need you!" I cried out.

"You don't even want me!" he cried.

"I do! I'm confused! I'm not supposed to love two people, but I do! I can't stop it! I want you, but I don't. I know it's wrong, but I still think of us and the nights we've had! I miss that, and I hate it! I have mixed emotions Embry! I love you but I hate you! That's how we are! We fight, we make up, we fight some more! I like it that way!" I cried.

"You are making no sense!" he laughed a bit.

"Exactly! Nothing makes sense with us! Love doesn't make sense!" I cried.

"I want to be there for you," he whispered.

"I need you to be here," I whispered back. "Sometimes I need my space, though."

"If you need your space just tell me. It's just so hard to walk away; so hard to leave you. You can kick dirt in my face, or even spit in it, I still want you and love you. It's so damn confusing, so damn frustrating, but I love you!"

I know! It's confusing and frustrating, but I love you and James. I _will_ marry him, Embry, and I _won't _regret it! After time, maybe, I'll forget about you. You are part of the human memories, and they do fade. James and I have an eternity together. You can still die if you quit phasing. But, you'll stay here. James, I, and the rest of the family will have to move soon, but will you still be here? Will you continue being a wolf just to see me again?"

"Yes, I would! I don't care if the others don't. I will. The very thought of you would keep me going."

"That's a miserable life," I said.

"Not to me," he replied.

"Embry, why would you want a life like that?" I questioned.

"It's the only option I have," he replied.

"No, it's not! You could move on, find someone, grow old and die!" I shrieked.

"That's not the option I want," he said calmly.

"Embry Call!" I yelled.

"Michelle Cullen!" he yelled back.

"You're pissin' me off!" I growled

"You can't tell me how I'm gonna live my life!" he replied.

"Actually, I can, and you couldn't do a thing about it!" I smiled.

"You wouldn't!" he growled.

"Oh, I would," I replied.

"That's wrong! Why would you do something like that?" he yelled.

"Because! I don't want you spending an eternity alone!" I yelled back.

"I won't be alone!' he cried.

"Yes you will! Who the hell do you think will stay here?!" I screamed.

"Jacob will!" he replied.

"Jacob will go with Renesme! Do you actually think Bella and Edward would let her stay here?!" I yelled.

"I won't stay here then! I'll follow you!" he said.

"Oh my God, Embry! I'm not having this conversation with you anymore!" I exhaled.

"Why?! You don't want me to stay with you?" he yelled.

"Embry please! Not right now!" I begged.

"Why?" he pressed.

"I hate discussing the future right now!" I gave in.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Embry!" I growled.

"Okay, fine!" he surrendered.

"I need a drink dammit! And I don't even think vampires can get drunk!"

"Yeah…I've got nothing," he replied.

"What? No witty comeback?' I said sarcastically.

"Nope!" he smiled.

"Damn! I was hoping I'd get to yell at you again!" I said, again, with sarcasm.

"I'll probably give you a reason soon!" he followed along.

"Probably," I replied with a smile.

"Fuck trees I climb buoys mother fucker!" I rapped. Embry gave me a "wtf" look.

"Song, can't get outta my head. 'I'm on a Boat,' great song." I replied.

"Okay…" he trailed off.

"Believe me when I say, I fucked a mermaid!" I sang.

"Wow!" he shook his head.

"That's one of T-Pain's parts!" I smiled.

"That's great!" he replied.

"I know! Right?!" I smiled.

"God! I miss being with you all the time," he said, taking it to a serious note.

"I know," I exhaled, "I think it's best we aren't together all the time…I'd probably kill you."

"Oh yeah, probably would," he replied.

"Then, I'd probably kill a whole lot of people after that, pack members, it would be too messy," I said.

"Yeah, too much work for you," he agreed.

"Yeah, I just don't need to go through all of that for one person!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess you'll just have to deal with me," he smiled.

"Okay, I'll kill you!" I said and played like I was gonna bite him.

"Oh, come on! We'll have so much fun!" he said cheerily.

"No, I think I'll kill you!" I said about to bite him.

"Oh, this is the hottest death ever!" he laughed.

"You wish!" I laughed and pushed him away.

"Damn it!"

"I'll get James or Emmett to do it!" I smiled.

"Mother fucker!"

We laughed.

"You're never fair!" he pouted.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Michelle!" I heard Alice call from a distance.

"That's my queue!" I smiled.

"Bye," Embry frowned.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Bye."

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back, the kissed him passionately.

With my kiss, I left and ran towards home. Alice was standing in the door waiting for me.

"You rang?" I smiled.

"We were starting to worry that you went on a wolf killing spree!" she laughed.

"Eh, not today, maybe later," I smiled.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"Just walking around, just as I said I was doing," I replied.

"Oh, I would have expected you to get bored or something" she smiled, "since you are _so_ impatient."

"I had a lot to think about," I replied.

"Oh, you wanna talk about it" she looked concerned.

"Nah, I'm good," I replied.

"Okay sis," she smiled and hugged me.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Have you seen anything involving me lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she said.

"What?" I questioned.

"Earlier today, you kinda disappeared, maybe about when you changed," she replied.

"Rules," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Something's preventing you from seeing anything," I whispred.

"What?!" she said loudly.

"Shh! Alice, I think something big is happening soon. Something real big," I said quietly.

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Something that's life changing," I said, then cringed in pain.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" she panicked.

"I've said too much!" I choked out.

"Are you okay?" she almost cried.

"This is what I mean when I said 'rules'," I gasped for air.

"It hurts you?!" she shrieked.

I nodded.

"And you've had to deal with this your whole life?!" she asked, stunned.

"Yes," I replied.

"Oh my gosh! You poor thing!" she cried and took me into her arms.

"I'm sorta used to it," I said blankly.

'How can you be okay with his?!" she was shocked.

"Okay with what?" Jasper asked from behind us.

"The rules thing. If she tries to tell, it hurts her!" Alice shrieked.

"What?!" he yelled.

"One of the reasons I get upset when my feelings hurt you. I kinda know how it feels," I said.

"Michelle, you've got to tell Carlisle," Jasper replied.

"What can he do?" I asked, "Nothing! There's nothing he, nor I, nor anyone else can do. It's always been this way."

"You should've seen her face Jasper. It was horrible!" Alice said.

"Alice it's fine, really," I reassured her.

"Do you want me to strangle you?!" she eyed me.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

"Don't give me that tone missy!" she scolded.

"Don't make me hurt you shortie!" I growled.

"This is not okay!" she shrieked.

"Why does everyone insist on disagreeing with me?!" I yelled.

"We aren't!" she yelled back.

"Oh my god! Ya'll are! This whole change thing ya'll think is fine, I don't! Now, you think the rules aren't fine and I do! That is _so_ disagreeing!" I said.

Alice was quiet.

"Okay, no more," Jasper said.

"Does James know about this?" she questioned.

"Alice! Enough!" Jasper pressed.

"Uggh! I'm so damn stressed!" I groaned.

"Yeah, I know," Jasper replied.

"Sorry," I winced.

"No," he said.

"Jasper!" I eyed him.

"Okay!" he surrendered.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go to my room and think," I said and walked away.

I walked past James, Emmett and Rosalie and went upstairs. I walked into my room, closed the door, and sealed it shut. I went over to my bed and plopped down. I was almost gasping for air, the pressure was beating down on me.

Alice can't see me in her visions anymore. What the hell is going on?! I want to know what's happening to me! I, obviously, can't give any hints to what I've seen! This shit must be major! It, obviously, involves the Volturi but what is it? What could be so big? And why is all of this happening all of a sudden?

I just want to talk to somebody, but I can't. James will be just like everybody else, but what about Embry? I can't hint, but I can, at least, tell him how frustrated I am. Maybe, he will tell me everything's all right and kiss me and make it better..Nah! That would piss me off, but he could kiss me and make it better. Eh, I don't know! This is frustrating!

Being torn between two people can be very frustrating. Though, I, ultimately, know who I want, Embry still distracts me. I love them both, but the love I feel for James is _so_ strong. The love I feel for Embry _is_ strong, but not as strong. The feelings are _so_ close to equal, but not quite there.

Damn! My life is complicated! I could make a series of movies about my life! Harry Potter ain't got nothing on me! I could make Harry Potter go die! No one could handle this. Hell, I don't see how I can handle this. Evidentially, I'm one tough bitch!

I wonder if Embry ever left the beach…nope! I think I'll go back down there and talk to him some more. All I have to do is sneak out the window; not hard at all. Hmm…I think I stunned him! Ha, ha!

"Hey you," I said as I walked up to him

"You're back!" he smiled.

"Everyone was driving me crazy," I said, "telling me what is and isn't okay."

"Oh, that's not fun," he frowned.

"Yeah, I locked myself in my room, but then I snuck out," I replied.

"Cause you wanna see me!" he smiled.

"That's about right," I smiled.

"Missed you," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know," I smiled.

"What? You didn't miss me?" he frowned.

"A 'wil bit," I smiled.

"Just a 'wil?" he smiled.

"Yup!" I smiled and kissed him.

"So, what the short one want?" he asked.

"Oh, she was just making sure I didn't go on a wolf killing spree!" I smiled.

"Oh, that's what she asked you, for real?" he replied.

"Yep! Then, she freaked out on me when she found something out," I answered.

"What did she find out?" he asked.

"Long story," I replied.

"Okay," he said, dropping the subject of what it was. He knew not to over-step the boundaries.

"I'm already frustrated because everyone is telling me this turning thing is okay, and I don't think so. Now, the thinks this thing I think is okay isn't okay. It's pissing me off!" I said in frustration.

"I'm sorry," he frowned.

I exhaled, "I'm so messed up right now."

"I know,' he said soothingly, "but things will get better in time."

"I'm glad you're so optimistic," I replied.

"Baby, don't be so negative," he kissed me, "no use in stressing yourself out."

"If only you knew how complicated it was…" I said.

"Well, I don't, I can only imagine and that probably doesn't even do it justice," he replied.

"It's hell beyond imagination, and I hate it."

"I know, it sucks," he frowned.

"Very much so," I replied

'Oh, by the way, you look amazing," he smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

"You're welcome," he kissed me.

All of a sudden that guilt from before came rushing back. Even though James is back, I feel like shit! I feel like I'm cheating. Well, I kinda am. Now, I feel the tears rushing down my cheeks.

"I've got to go!" I choked out.

"Okay," he said in concern.

"Don't expect to see me around anytime soon," I said to him in thought.

With those last words I ran; I ran as fast as I could. Vampire speed really did come in handy. While I ran, I cried, but I didn't let it slow me down. I really have multi-tasking down to a "t".

I felt so wrong, so guilty. Even if James forgives me, I don't think I could ever forgive myself. What on Earth is wrong with me?! How could I ever cheat on _James_ with _Embry_? James is a million times the man Embry will ever be! James gives me everything I want, everything I need. Why would I want anyone else? Better yet, how could I want anyone else?

Maybe I was lying to myself. Maybe I don't love Embry. Maybe I'm just trying to make him not hurt. Yeah, maybe I don't love Embry at all. Well, maybe I love him, I'm just lot _in_ love with him. That would explain it…I guess. I'm, unconsciously, trying to keep anyone from getting hurt. Yeah, that's it.

After I jumped back in the window, I opened the door and left the room. I found James, looking worried, sitting right outside my door. He looked up with concern when he heard me come out.

"James, I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"What? What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I…I kissed Embry," I cried, "I don't even know why I did it!"

"Baby, it's okay," he reassured me.

'But I hate myself for doing it!" I cried.

"Oh, honey, don't do that! It's okay! You're vulnerable right now, you can't be accounted for your actions," he said soothingly.

"You're too good to me!" I bawled.

"Oh honey," he took me into his arms and rubbed my back, "you are just overreacting right now. I love you."

"I love you too," I cried.

"Stop crying," he whispered.

With this words, I stopped.

"That's better," he smiled.

"What would I do without you?" I smiled.

"Oh, probably murder some wolves, drive Emmett crazy, you know, the usual," he laughed.

"Be serious!" I said and slapped his arm.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I kissed him.

"I can't wait to make you my wife," he smiled.

"I can't wait to be your wife," I grinned.

"Let's go get married now," he smiled and held my hands in his.

"Now?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"But I want a wedding with the family, and I want _my_ dress. I have it all planned out in my head. I want it to be perfect," I replied.

"Well, if it's what you want, you'll get it. I want my baby to have everything she wants," he smiled and pulled me in closer.

"You know what I want right now?" I smiled.

He smiled greatly, "What?"

I whispered into his ear, "You."

He grinned, "You've had me since the first time I laid eyes on you. I'm all yours."

"I think I'll take advantage of that," I whispered seductively.

"I love being taken advantage of," he purred.

I pulled him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed.

"I really love being taken advantage of," he smiled.

All of a sudden I felt a darkness rush over me. The Volturi, the guard, and a crowd of vampires stood before me. They were talking but it was like I was under water or something, I couldn't understand anything. They all, suddenly, dropped down to their knees and bowed.

I heard familiar voices all around me: Carlisle, Emmett, James, Edward; I couldn't make out anything they were saying. Everything went black again, and I felt like I was drowning. I gasped for air. The present world, suddenly, came into view. James had his hands on my arms, calling my name.

"Michelle!" he yelled.

"James," I gasped.

"Your eyes, the blacked out. You were just sitting there, it was like you were dead or something," he said breathlessly.

"I saw something," I choked out, "I felt like I was drowning."

"You can't tell me, can you?" he asked.

I answered, "No."

"This is getting worse," he said.

"Yeah, I know…I'm no longer in the mood," I replied.

"Me neither," he added, "but we can still cuddle."

I smiled, "I like that idea."

He laid down and pulled me into his arms.

"It's amazing how things have changed over the years," he said.

"A lot has changed since you were gone, and now that you're back too," I added.

"You've changed," he said, "you've matured. You've really learned a lot of things in such a short time. You've been through so much hell, but it looks like you turned out okay."

"I'd like to think so," I smiled.

"You've grown up to be a very beautiful, mature woman...slash vampire…slash wolf and whatever else you are," he broke out in laughter.

"Wow! I'm so complicated!" I laughed.

"You're special!" he smiled.

"The one and only," I smiled back.

"The best way to have it," he laughed.

"You won't get me confused with anyone else!" I laughed.

"Always a good thing," he agreed.

"James," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm so jealous of Bella and Edward," I frowned.

"Oh, no," he gasped.

"It's not fair," I said as a single tear fell down my cheek.

"Baby," he whispered, "you didn't know."

"But James, we were going to," I whispered.

"What?" he choked.

"I lost it," I cried.

"What?" he cried.

"Jason," I cried, "I didn't know."

"How?" he cried.

"We were fighting, he pushed me off the stairs. I only fell down like five, but it was enough," I cried.

"That bastard!" he growled.

"Nothing you can do now, he's dead," I whispered.

"I'd bring him back and kill him again!" he growled.

"I'm so different, I don't see why I can't, even now," I said.

"You brought me back," he added.

"I don't know James, this is different," I said.

"You brought back a life that was already gone," he replied.

"But this, this is creating a whole new life," I said.

"Not much of a difference," he said.

"A big difference! You already existed!" I corrected.

"So, you had something in you that existed," he smiled.

"Oh my god! James ! I didn't realize it until recently! The baby was never taken out! I didn't know I was pregnant until I realized it recently!" I shouted.

He smiled, "You think?"

"I don't know," I said breathlessly.

"Wait," he said, "are we sure it's mine?"

"Oh. My. God. James! Of course it's yours!" I gawked.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Idiot," I shook my head.

"I love you!" he smiled.

"I love you too," I replied.

"So, how'd you do it?" he asked, sitting up.

"A mixture of fire, truth serum, real memory maker, and tears," I replied.

"Oh, well you can't set yourself on fire," he said.

"No! Really?!" I said sarcastically.

"What could you do…?" he thought aloud.

"James!" I gasped with sudden realization.

"What?!" he asked.

"I know ho to do it!" I almost shouted.

"How?!" he questioned.

"It's gonna be complicated, and probably very painful for me," I replied.

"How?!" he shouted. Wow! He really wants to be a father.

""We have to wait, I can't tell you right now," I replied.

"How long?" he questioned.

"I'm not sure, something has to happen first," I said.

"Rules," he answered for me.

"Damn rules!" I said, reading his mind.

"Damn rules!" he said anyways.

"I just want to be safe," I added.

"Okay, well, when you say that…I want you to be safe," he replied.

"Don't get your hopes up, though. I might not work," I said.

"Okay," he replied, "I'll try not to."

"You can't try, James, you can't!" I cried.

"Baby, calm down!" he said soothingly, but with passion.

"James, you have to promis me you won't get your hopes up to see them get shattered," I begged.

"Michelle, I promise," he whispered.

"James, I'm scared," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I don't know what's coming," I cried.

"It must look bad if you are scared," he worried.

"Yes," I whispered, "but I don't know…and that's what scares me so much."

"Should I be afraid?" he whispered.

"I don't know," I said, my voice shook.

"What's happening Michelle?" he asked

"I don't know," I whispered.

"And what you know, you can't tell me," he shook his head.

"And I can't even make out what I know!" I added.

"I wish you could tell me what you've seen, without it hurting you. It's not fair!" James spoke up.

"I do too, if you only knew how alone I felt. I could have millions of people around me, but I'd still feel alone. I live a lonely life because only I know how I feel. It's horrible," I confessed.

"You don't need to feel that way; I don't want you to feel that way," he said.

"I'm always gonna feel this way; unless, we do have a child and he or she is like me. Maybe, just maybe, then I wouldn't feel alone," I replied.

"Well, let's hope things work out to our advantage," he said.

"That's unlikely," I replied.

"Why are you so negative?" he questioned.

"Because of the fact that I'm a factor in all of this!" I answered.

"That's not a bad thing," he said.

"Ha! Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," I said.

"Baby, what is wrong with you?!" he demanded.

"Why do you even have to ask me that question?" I cried.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"God! Whatever forces are preventing her from showing me, _please_ let her show me! Please!" he begged.

"James, it's no use, begging doesn't work," I said.

"You never know," he replied.

"No James, no," I said.

"I'm still gonna try," he said.

"Whatever," I said and dropped it.

James just sat there and begged silently. I just rolled my eyes and brushed it off. I wasn't going to argue with his stubborn ass anymore I didn't need this shit right now. I am just so fucking frustrated and confused! I don't know what these damn visions mean! why the fuck do I have these damn things if I can't even know what they mean?!

I just need to know what is going on! I just cannot keep going on like this! I'm thinking about hitting my head against a brick wall a few times. Though, I'd probably break the wall, but whatever. Maybe it'll give me some ideas.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days have passed since James and I had the conversation about my visions and having a baby. It has, also, been two days since I saw Embry, or, better yet, him seeing me. I'm still having blurry, under water-like, visions. They will get a bit clear, then, get worse. My frustrations are growing.

Bella woke up, and she almost murdered Jacob when she found out he imprinted on Nessie. She freaked out even more when she found out he nicknamed her Nessie. To give her some credit, though, she is very controlled. Though, she's got nothing on me.

My pack is doing great. Jacob, Seth, and Leah are getting along very well. They are all concerned about me because of how stressed I've been. Jacob is happy, though, because Quil and I have made up. He and I are equally confused about everything with Embry. Jacob says to just stick by James and everything will be alright.

Quil's been sneaking to my house nightly. He tells me every time I see him Embry is so hopeful…Yeah, I screwed up. I told Quil how I felt about the whole situation, and he understood. We both agreed to not tell Embry yet, no use in building him up and letting him down…again.

Jasper and Alice have been coming over more than Emmett and Rosalie. Em and rose have decided to give me some space, but Jasper and Alice feel even closer to me. Since they are closer, they like being around me…But Alice is, actually, coming over a little less now because of her visions blacking out around me, causing headaches.

Emmett told me it tears him up seeing me like this, and he feels like its going to kill him seeing me like this. It's killing me being like this. I feel like these stupid visions are pushing everyone away. Well, at least Jasper isn't going away. James, Jasper, and Quil are really all I have right now.

"Stop feeling so lonely," Jasper spoke up and broke me out of my daze.

"I can't help it!" I said, pleading my case.

"You are _not _alone!" he stressed.

"With this situation, I am," I said.

"I wish I could see what you saw!" Jasper said in annoyance.

"I don't think you do," I said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because you'd be just as confused and frustrated as I am!" I smiled sarcastically.

"Maybe we'd, together, be able to figure it out," he smiled back with just as much sarcasm.

"That's doubtful," I replied.

"So negative!" he picked.

"Can't help it!" I smiled.

"I just can't believe someone as powerful as you has one little thing holding them back," he said.

" bend all the rules and confuse everyone!" I replied.

"You're so interesting!" he laughed.

"I'm so weird!" I whined.

"If you are, I am," he smiled.

"Okay!" I smiled back.

"We're weird people," he laughed.

"Vampires," I corrected.

"Except for your case," he added.

"True, true," I nodded.

"Yeah let's not even get into that," he laughed.

"Good idea," I replied.

"There has to be some way around all of this!" he said.

"I've tried everything I know," I replied.

"Have you tried getting someone else to read your thoughts?" he smiled.

"No! I'm so not trusting Edward right now!" I exerted.

"Oh come on! Try!" he begged.

"No!" I hissed.

"Well, what else is there?" he asked.

"There is what you did to me when we were in California," Quil said from out of nowhere.

"No Quil, I will _not_ do that again!" I replied

"Why not?" he asked.

"Quil you couldn't handle it! Jacob lasted a bit longer than you, but still! I will _not_ do that!" I pressed.

"What did you do?" Jasper questioned.

"Opened my mind completely and passed everything to them. They felt, saw, and heard everything I did," I replied.

"It was horrible," Quil added.

"I could handle it," Jasper replied.

"Jasper," I eyed him in annoyance.

"Michelle! Look what I go through every day!" he replied.

"I won't risk it!" I almost yelled.

"Risk what?" Jasper asked.

"What could happen to you if you do see it!" I answered.

"I don't care! Just do it!" he hissed.

"If I do this only you and I will be able to talk about what you see, and it will only be discussed when we are alone," I said, giving in so very quickly.

"Okay!" Jasper said urgently, "Just do it!"

"Quil, go," I said, turning and looking at Quil.

"What? Why?" he questioned.

"Just go!" I replied with authority.

Quil left, and I stared Jasper down. I didn't question his strength, but I did question mine. I couldn't give into this because I don't know what is to happen to me. I just don't know what to do.

"Quit stalling, quit fearing, just do it!" he spoke up.

"Jasper, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. Was I sure I wanted to do it?

"Yes, I'm sure!" he replied.

"Okay," I said, grabbing his hands, "see you when you get back."

With those words I let go of everything in my mind and opened it up to him. Jasper lasted on his feet for a long time. Eventually, he fell to his knees. His face was full of pain, and I wanted so badly to let go. I wanted so badly to, but I didn't. It got up to recent times, and to the first of the visions, and continued.

Jasper finally let go and screamed in agony. He actually made it, he lasted. He, now, knows my whole life story, every single bit of it. He saw the visions, and it harmed _him_ and not me.

"Jasper?" I said urgently.

"Oh my god!" he gasped.

"Are you okay?" I begged to know.

"How?" he whispered.

"Jasper! Answer me!" I demanded.

"How could you?" he whispered.

"Jasper!" I begged desperately. I was worried about him, I was afraid it had done something terrible to him.

"This life, you life, how?" he started mubling.

"Jasper please," I begged, "answer me!"

"I think so," he finally answered.

"Damn, don't do that to me!" I said with frustrated relief.

"Something's off here," he said, "it makes no sense."

"Now you see!" I said.

"And where the hell am I?…and Alice?" he wondered aloud.

"I've wondered that too!" I replied.

"I recognize a lot of these people," he said.

"Yeah?" I said with interest.

"Yeah, different clans," he replied.

"This makes no sense!" I said in annoyance.

"Why are all of these vampires gathered together like this?" he wondered.

"And why are _they_ bowing in front of my side of the group?" I wondered too.

"It's something pretty damn important to make _them_ do _that_," he added.

"But what?" I questioned.

"Or who…" he smiled and looked at me

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Total humiliation," he grinned.

"Are you trying to say I _made_ them do that?" I questioned.

"Of course," he smiled.

"No, I didn't feel myself do anything," I replied.

"You can feel when you lose your powers in these things?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "and I didn't."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," I said.

"Well, damn! I'm out of theories," he finally said after a long period of thought.

"See! This is how it feels!" I said.

"Not to mention, the whole love triangle thing," he added.

"Exactly! Now you know why I've been like this!" I replied.

"And, well, the crazy idea you and James have," he said as he eyed me.

"Jasper! Don't give me that look!" I growled.

"Seriously, have you two absolutely lost your minds?" he questioned.

"No!" I said defensively. "Michelle, you two think you can have a kid!" he argued.

"Jasper! I have a kid inside me right now!" I replied. A very tiny, not really even developed kid.

"It's dead!" he shouted.

"If I brought James back, I can bring it back too!" I yelled in defense.

"You don't know that!" he argued.

"No, I don't ,but I have faith in what I can do!" I replied.

"What about Rosalie?" he questioned.

"She will be the co-godmother," I replied calmly.

"She will be very upset!" he corrected in annoyance.

"No, she'll understand. If it was meant to be, the she shouldn't be. Rose loves me; she will be okay," I replied. It was almost childish of me to say it.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked.

"Jasper! What did I say?" I yelled.

"Okay, what do you think is even going to happen if you do have this child, then? It's been dead for almost two years, and its not really even developed. You're a vampire, vampires aren't supposed to have children! How do you think this is going to work? Immortal children are forbidden!" He was interrogating me.

"Bell and Edward have a child!" I replied. Okay, I was being childish.

"Half human!" he yelled.

"Mine is too!" I yelled back, "Technically…"

"And half wolf and whatever else you are! Not to mention the fact you are a vampire now too! How do you think all of this will affect this child?" he added.

"Jasper, if I didn't think this was a good idea, I wouldn't do it! I'm waiting, too, just to be safe!" I said in return.

"If you think it's fine, then why wait?" he asked.

"Because! I don't know what's going on with _them_!" I replied.

"You're scared to, just admit it! I already feel it!" he said.

"Jasper!" I shrieked in annoyance. He was driving me crazy.

"Damn! What are you two arguing about?" Emmett asked as he walked in.

"Nothing!" Jasper and I said in unison.

"Liars!" Emmett laughed.

"Let me rephrase that then: Nothing for you to be concerned about." I smiled with sarcasm.

"Oh, ha, ha!" Emmett replied.

"I know! It's soo funny!" I smiled.

"Bitchy sarcasm," Emmett said, "so you!"

"Are you calling me a bitch?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" he smiled.

"And now, I'm gonna go curl up in a corner and cry," I pouted.

"Oh come on sis!" he begged.

"No! I'm not your sis, I'm a bitch!" I pouted.

"Shel!" he pouted and held his arms out.

"Em, you're mean," I pouted.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean it!" he pleated.

"Yeah, whatever" I rolled my eyes and pouted some more.

"Shel!" he pleaded.

Jasper stood there looking annoyed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Emmett asked when he noticed Jasper's annoyance.

"You interrupted a very important conversation," Jasper replied flatly.

"Sor-ry!" Emmett said defensively.

"I'm trying to solve some serious problems here," Jasper replied, his voice dripping with obvious annoyance.

"Jasper shh!" I hissed.

"What is going on here?" Emmett asked.

"Something you need to know nothing about," I replied.

"Why are we being so secretive?" Em questioned.

"Em! Seriously, I will not involve you in this, so don't even ask!" I replied.

"What?" he questioned.

Jasper elbowed me lightly as a suggestion that I should show him.

"Jasper, I _am not _showing him! I shouldn't have shown you!" I thought to Jasper.

"That's shocking! He's your twin!" he replied in thought.

"I can't involve any more people!" I thought back.

"Why?" he thought in return.

"It's too dangerous!" I replied.

"There's an unspoken conversation going on in this room, and I feel very left out!" Emmett spoke up. Damn, he's good.

"Seriously Em, forget about it!" I said, and with those words erased it from his memory.

"Did you just?" Jasper asked aloud.

"Shh!" I hissed and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Emmett smiled.

"Hey Em!" I smiled back.

"Hey bro," Jasper smiled too.

Jasper and I both looked and sounded so suspicious.

"The two of you are up to something," Emmett said in suspicion.

"Okay! You caught us!" I said and held my hands up in fake surrender.

"We were talking about you," Jasper said, catching on to my cover-up scheme.

"Yeah, we were, then you walked in and caught us," I added.

"Yeah we were talking about how she totally beat your ass in that match that day!" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah, I totally beat your ass!" I laughed too.

"And I want a rematch!" Em replied.

"Give it time, you'll get your ass beat again," I smiled.

"Question," Jasper said, "where's James? "In the theatre, watching videos I've recorded in the time he and I were apart," I replied.

"Changing the subject?" Emmett asked.

"You really want me to hurt you, don't you? I mean if you want to, your decision," I replied, balling my hand in a fist.

"She'll break something," Quil said, again, from out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Quil!" I smiled.

"Hey!" he smiled back.

"How's everyone?" I asked, making the conversation I had meant to make earlier.

"Embry's still hopeful," he replied with a frown.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"Poor kid," Jasper frowned.

"Look, it's not my fault!" I spoke up.

"I know, I know," Jasper replied.

"Everyone has seriously got to get over this! I have!" I nearly yelled in frustration.

"Wow!" Emmett said.

"I'm over it," Jasper said.

"It was not your fault," Quil added.

"Well why is everyone acting like it is?" James said from out of nowhere.

"We aren't!" Quil said in defense.

"Oh really?" James asked, "then why were you just thinking it?"

"Wait, what?" Emmett boomed.

"Power sharing," James smiled.

"What?" Jasper and Emmett yelled in unison.

"It's not like it's unexpected," I said, "but I rarely ever do it…kinda dangerous."

"You didn't tell me this why?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe because you'd bug the hell out of me, and I'd have to rip a limb off of you and keep it for a while," I replied.

"And it's dangerous," James added.

"Then why does he get to?" Emmett asked.

"He's James, for one, and two, it was only like a few seconds!" I replied.

"No harm done," James smiled.

"You are so not fair!" Quil said.

"Oh, I know, life is never fair," I replied.

"Seriously, stop complaining about it before you piss her off!" James said.

"No, no, James, don't you worry. If they do piss me off, they will end up suffering the consequences not you." I said.

"I have no reason to complain," Jasper said.

"That's right, you don't," I replied.

"What about me?" Emmett asked.

"Em hush!" I hissed.

"Why does Jasper have no reason to complain?" he asked.

"Cause! He just doesn't!" I replied.

"Okay, okay!" Em surrendered.

"Now that we have that cleared up," I said.

"I know that tone, that's the "something's next" tone," James spoke up.

"You know me so well!" I smiled.

"Should I be scared?" he asked with a laugh.

"Eh, not really, it doesn't effect you," I replied.

"Okay," he said in return.

"I need to talk to Jasper," I said.

"Me? Really?" Jasper said excitedly, goofing around.

"Yes you!" I smiled and pulled him, literally, to another room.

"Now, where were we?" Jasper wondered. "Oh yeah, admit it!"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale-Cullen!" I shrieked.

"Michelle Rhodes Cullen!" he yelled.

"Jasper! I'm not scared!" I pressed. I was not going to give in; neither was he.

"Michelle! You are and you know it!" he replied.

"Okay!" I gave up with a cry, "I am! I don't know what will happen! I don't know why they are coming. I don't know what will happen to me, and I don't know why all this is happening to me! Yes, Jasper, yes, I'm scared!" I was crying, he had broken the shell.

"Now, she doesn't that feel better?" he asked calmly.

"No, not really," I cried.

"What are we going to do?" he asked on a more serious note.

"I don't know," I sniffed. Honestly, I didn't. I had no idea what to do. I was scared and frustrated and so was he.

"I…I just don't get it," he said.

"Neither do I," I added.

"I don't see Alice, I don't see myself, I can't see your face, and I don't know what you're thinking," he said.

"Yeah, that's the thing about the visions, you hardly ever get to see my reaction," I replied. It was true, though. If I'm in the vision, I usually don't see my face or feel my reaction.

"I hate your visions!" Jasper said.

"So do I, but I like them at the same time. It's a love/hate relationship," I replied.

"I don't see how you live your life like this," he said.

"Yes, it's truly a wonder,"

"I would've killed myself," he said.

"Eh, I thought about it, never had the guts. Even after James died. I couldn't find the hear to do it," I replied.

"Yeah, I felt that feeling, it was horrible. Losing your soul mate, I couldn't go on. Then, the feeling when you brought him back, amazing," he said.

"Oh, and, sorry about some of the things you saw," I said in amusement. I would've been blushing if I was still human.

"Yeah, I could've gone my life without seeing you and James, you and Embry, and whoever else," he laughed.

"Yeah, but at least it shows you how much passion James and I have for each other," I smiled.

"You could've told me instead of showing me," he replied, a look of disgust on his face.

"All the perks of the open mind," I giggled.

"There was something I can't forget, though," he smiled.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"The love you feel for the family," he smiled and hugged me.

"Yes," I said wiping a tear away, "I got mad love for the family."

He laughed, "We got mad love for you too, no matter you mean you can get sometimes…Wolf pack massacre!" He was laughing uncontrollably by now.

I laughed too, "Oh, that was great! Did you see the look on their faces? It was epic!"

"Oh and you and James are so alike, taunting your prey," he smiled.

"Ah, yes, the first hunt," I smiled.

"I don't want you to get addicted, now. You _need _to try animal blood," he said seriously.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't." I replied.

"It's hard, the temptation is always strong," he said.

"Yeah, but not for me. I can be around humans and not be tempted."

"But you still feed on them…" he replied.

"Oh, come on!" I'm giving them what they deserve!" I said pleading my case.

"Don't you think it's wrong?" he questioned.

"No, not really," I replied.

"You're becoming just like him!" he said in disbelief.

"It's not like you haven't done it before!" I argued.

"So! It was complete strangers! It's different!" he argued back.

"How is that different? At least I'm not preying on innocent people!" I continued to argue.

"How do you know these people aren't innocent?" he questioned. "How do you know they don't regret what they did?"

"Because it's obvious! I can read them, remember?" I replied.

"What are you going to do when you run out of victims?" he questioned.

"Animals!" I replied stubbornly.

"It's not that easy!" he argued.

"It is for me!" I replied.

"You are so stubborn!" he growled.

"I am not! You are!" I growled back.

"How am I stubborn?" he questioned.

"For not accepting me!" I yelled.

"This is ridiculous!" he said in disbelief.

"You're being ridiculous!" I growled.

"Ha!" he boomed, "you are so hypocritical!"

"Me? Me?" I shouted.

"You!" he shouted back.

"This is bullshit! I'm so not gonna stand here and let you criticize me!" I yelled and busted out the door.

I walked into the living room and James, Quil, and Emmett were sitting on the couch. They all turned around and stared at me as I stomped into the room.

"What now?" James asked.

"Uggh!" I growled, crossed my arms, and plopped into James's lap. I was soo not being childish…

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked and rub my back.

I shook my head signaling nothing, but he eyed me knowing I was lying.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I said…pretty truthful.

"Don't or can't?" he asked.

I exhale, "Can't."

"Okay," he smiled, "I understand." He always knew when and when not to probe me.

"Good, I don't want to get in an argument with you too. But, let's just say Jasper knows about the plan," I whispered.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, he doesn't exactly agree with it," I replied.

"How does he know?" he questioned.

"Open mind," I whispered, "and it hurt him bad. He laid on the floor fo like five minutes."

"I thought you wasn't doing that anymore," he said.

"Well, I did, didn't want to, but did," I replied.

"You're insane!" Quil whispered, "it was your idea!"

"You brought it up!" I hissed, "So, it wasn't my idea, it was yours!"

"Okay, maybe it was," he whispered, "but you chose to do it!"

"But _you _brought it up!" I whispered in annoyance.

"You did it to Quil?" James shrieked.

"And Jacob," Quil added.

"What?" Emmett shrieked.

"Not that Emmett!" Quil said.

"Oh," Em said and dropped the subject.

"Before I brought you back," I whispered to James, "they didn't last long at all. Jasper lasted through it all, he's strong."

"Don't you think that was a bit dangerous?" James questioned.

"Yeah, it was. I wasn't thinking, he was pressuring me," I replied. I've done way better under pressure, but I'm in a vulnerable position right now. I bend under pretty much every type of pressure right now.

"It could've hurt you!" James hissed. "Is he fucking crazy?"

"I know, I know, but it didn't" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Quil and Embry have joined our new pack. They were fed up with Sam and everyone else, so they just left. All my plans of avoiding Embry have crashed and burned; Jacob is calling a pack meeting. So, I'm walking reluctantly to where they are. Very reluctantly.

"You're late," Jacob said as I walked up. We were all in wolf form.

"I know that!" I said in annoyance. "Hey," Embry said, beaming.

Oh I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hey," I tried to smile.

"Hey vamp," Quil smiled.

"Hey dog," I smiled back happily.

"Okay, okay lets quiet down," Jacob said.

"Hi!" Seth said, smiling.

"Shh!" Jacob hissed.

Leah laughed.

"Okay, okay! Now, I called this meeting because, one, we have some new members," Jacob said. "Two, some of us are concerned about one of our members." Jacob turned and looked at me.

"Oh, so this is why I was dragged out of the house. Ya'll want to pester me!" I said, still annoyed. I really didn't want to be around Embry at all.

"You've been shut up in that house for a week!" Seth said.

"I had nothing to do with this," Quil said.

"Jacob, I'm going to kill you!" I growled. "I said nothing to you when you phased in front of Charlie!"

"This is different! You've been talking to yourself, mumbling, having mood wings, I could go on!" he replied.

"Quil! Help me!" I whispered desperately.

"Jacob, she's been under a lot of pressure! These visions have been driving her nuts!" Quil said, coming to my defense.

"Exactly what I mean," Jacob replied.

"These visions have been freaking her out man! She doesn't need everyone adding on to it! She will sit there and cry for hours! Me and James and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have been doing everything we can to keep her sane!" Quil replied in annoyance.

"Not to mention the fact she has a wedding to plan and all," Leah added. She was going to be a bride's maid.

Embry looked as if he'd been slapped, even in wolf form.

"Yes, but she needs to get out of that house!" Jacob replied.

I sat there silently, trying not to phase back and strangle someone.

"She's afraid to!" Quil said, "she doesn't know what could happen!"

"She was around Claire and nothing happened," Jacob replied.

"Yeah, but still, she's nervous." Quil said.

"Why isn't she talking for herself?" Seth questioned. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

Oh just super!

"Yeah why are you so quiet and tense?" Embry asked. Oh! Now he becomes observant!

"The truth or a lie?" I asked.

"Let's go with the life first," he replied.

"Spongebob marathon, don't wanna miss," I said.

"What's the truth?" he asked.

"I was avoiding you. I screwed up, went too far, and now, I don't even wanna be around you right now because you're so giddy," I replied.

"You're joking," he choked.

"No, I'm not. I want to be with James and James only, not you or anyone else. James and I will be getting married soon; Alice, Rose, and I have already started making plans. Embry it's over, just face it." I replied.

There was a long silence. Then, Embry ran, and I felt a bit bad.

"You had to do it sooner or later," Quil said, "don't worry."

I exhaled, "I know, I know."

"You imprinted on James first, he's your soul mate, he makes you happy. If Embry loves you, he'll understand." Leah added.

"It'll be fine," Seth added, too.

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm gonna go inside and talk to everyone," I said, phased -back, and headed back to the Cullen family house.

I was met by Edward at the door.

"Edward," I nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.

"Michelle," he nodded back as I walked past him. We still weren't getting along well, and neither was Bella and me. I really didn't care, they weren't that important anyways.

They were pissed because of what I said, and because I brought James back. They _hated _the fact I brought back the very thing that could have ruined this whole thing they have going on. Oh well, not my problem, he should've protected his little human a bit better than that.

"Hey sis," Alice's voice chimed.

"Hey," I exhaled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Broke the news to Embry, and I feel horrible." I replied. "I love him, ya know? It's just very confusing."

"Oh, well, you'll still have him in your life as an amazing friend," she said, trying to soothe me

"Hey sis," Rosalie said.

"Hey Rose," I replied.

"Did you tell her?" she whispered to Alice.

"Tell me what?" I questioned. Before I could even speak anymore, there were hands over my eyes and I was being whisked upstairs.

"What are you two doing?" I demanded to know. My feet touched the floor, but hands remained on my eyes.

"Surprise," they whispered in my ear and lifted their hands.

Before my eyes was the dress of my dreams; I should know, I designed it. All white lace, scalloping detail on the top, beaded with Swarovski crystals and diamonds, long detailed train, it was perfect! I squealed very loudly.

"Alice! Rose! Oh my god!" I squealed.

"I took the liberty of sending your design off to one of my connections in Italy. I hope you like it," Alice said.

"Like it? I love it!" I pretty much yelled.

"We wanted it to be exactly how you wanted it," Rose said.

"It's perfect," I started crying, "Thank you!"

I was attacked with hugs from both sides.

"You're welcome," they smiled.

"Wow," I said wiping tears away, "this is incredible."

"Oh, by the way, if you want that Duff guy to do your cake, you'll probably have to call the favor in." Alice said.

"Gotcha," I replied.

"And do you realize how hard this is going to be? The wedding party is huge!" she added.

"Let's see, Kimberly, Ashley, Jessica, Melody, Nicole, you two, Leah, Nessie, and Claire. That's ten girls. Then, Em, Jazz, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Embry…Oh, no! We're short four!

"Cut three girls," Rose said.

"What? I don't think I could do that!"

"You need to!" Alice said.

"Fine! Melody, Nicole, Jessica, and Nessie. Edward and Bella hate me anyways," I replied.

"Okay, good, though it's still huge," Alice said.

"Deal with it," I replied.

"You are so complicated!" she squeaked.

"I know!" I smiled.

"So, who's paired with who?" Rose asked.

"You with Em and Alice with Jazz, of course; Leah and Seth, Kim and Jake, Ash and Embry, Quil and Claire," I replied.

"Who's gonna be the ring bearer?" Alice asked.

"Seth is youngest, but he's with his sister. We could make Quil do it, or get Claire to be one of the first girls ever to do it."

"I don't know," Rose said, deep in thought.

"It would be funny seeing Quil do it," Alice laughed.

"I know right!" I laughed.

"Question, how do you know Embry will agree to be in this wedding?" Alice questioned.

"He'd do anything for me, duh!" it was true, he loves me no matter what.

"What are you ideas for the cake?" Rose asked.

"Groom's cake, for sure, piano, the actual wedding cake, I don't know yet," I replied.

"A piano?" they asked.

I laughed, "Oh yeah, never told ya'll about that."

"What?" they asked.

"First time on my piano, been our thing ever since," I smiled.

They busted out in laughter.

"What? It's sexy and romantic and sweet," I smiled.

"Do you still have this piano?" Alice asked.

"Of course!" I smiled.

"Which one is it?" Rose asked.

"The grand in the ballroom," I replied.

"Oh. My. God! I played that one!" Rose shouted and started saying ew continuously.

"It was on the top; not the keys. It's clean!" I said.

"Where else have the two of you?" Alice asked.

"Everywhere," I smiled.

Rosalie put her face in her palms; Alice shook her head.

"What? I mean come _on _Rose, you and Em broke a house!" I said. Though, James and I could have broke my house if it wasn't for my powers, but we did break the bed in my room at this house.

"But I've been many places in that house," Rose said in disgust. Now, thinking ew continuously, rather than saying it.

"Oh come on! It's clean! Hell, I've sat on you and Emmett's bed!"

"Okay…but still! The piano!"

I laughed, "Yes, the piano."

"At least you haven't seen them!" Alice said.

"Oh yeah! The fence, the ground," I gleamed.

"It was like a porno film!" Alice laughed.

"Yes, it is, sometimes, like that," I smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe we're having this conversation," Rose said with a laugh.

"Changing the subject, the dresses, I don't know what to do with the dresses," I said.

"Oh, good idea!" Alice said, glad the subject was straying away from James' and my sexual adventures.

"I just don't know the style. I don't really even know what color to choose!" I thought aloud. "I do have a totally hot bridal party, though."

"Pussycat Dolls," Rosalie laughed.

"And vamps, and wolves, and a human…who just happens to be very adorable," I added.

"It has to be beautiful," Alice said.

"Have you decided where it will be?" Rose asked.

"The ballroom, quote possibly, can't really have it outside like my dream was," I said, but frowned at the fact about outside.

"Hmm," Alice thought, "Why can't you have it outdoors?"

"The sun," I frowned.

"So, it's not here?" she asked, referring to my dream wedding.

"Nope," I replied.

"Well, I don't know," she said.

"Oh, I just got this great idea about the dresses! Well, for the adults at least. Long, with a sheer fabric, like chiffon, sorta straight, and flowy at the bottom. I want a light colo rfor the fabric, like a pale pink, purple, or gree. Maybe a one shoulder thing; don't really want strapless because I'm strapless. It'll be almost like a toga thing, but really long and flowy."

"I like it," Alice smiled.

"It's perfect," Rose smiled.

"Now, I just need to draw it out and get it sent off. I, also, need to figure out the cake."

"Planning, it's so complicated," Alice laughed.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"What does James think about all of this?" Rosalie asked.

"He's excited," I smiled. "We've both been waiting for this for a very long time."

"The story of the two of you, its just so…epic!" Alice squeaked.

I smiled and went back in time….

I was on a one woman camping trip in the California wilderness. I was having one of those weeks, really months, where I wanted to get away from it all. I left my so-called boyfriend and all of the fake friends behind. I was sick of all their bullshit, drama, parties, and drugs, I couldn't take it anymore.

I laid there in a field, daydreaming. I kept having the feeling something big was going to happen. A faint beam of sunlight was beating down on me, making me feel even more warm than I already was, but I loved it.

My life, lately, has bee nothing but crazy. I just figured out how to control this whole wolf thing, and my powers, they were getting stronger. Not to mention the fact I knew all the people around me hated me. My amazing beauty, supermodel height, and the fact I was dating the most popular guy in school drove them crazy. To return the favor, I hated them too, even my boyfriend.

I ask myself everyday, "Why are you with this asshole?" I guess everyone needs to feel needed sometimes. I laughed, "He's my little decoy." _No one_ has been so used as I'm using him.

I laughed and, then, sighed. I was so alone.

I heard a twig or something crack and darted up. I wasn't alone anymore; I was surrounded. I sensed them, two men, one woman.

They started closing in on me, and I felt my powers doing something. They stopped and was looking at each other curiously. One of them caught my eye; he was beautiful. He was about my height, 6'1, he had glowing red eyes rock hard abs, pale skin, and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

I stared at him as he stared back at me. I wanted him, bad. I felt like have known him my whole life…I…I loved him. I smiled, and he smiled back. He walked forward and sat in front of me.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back. I felt like a giddy little girl. I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him forever.

"I'm James," he smiled, grabbed my hand, and kissed it tenderly.

I blushed, still smiling, and said, "Michelle, I'm Michelle."

The woman growled, and the other man just stood there.

"Such a beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl," he smiled.

I noticed he hadn't let go of my hand, and I didn't want him to. He used his free hand to brush a strand of dark red hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks," I smiled.

The other man finally spoke, "James, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, annoyed from being disturbed from staring at me.

"James, aren't you at all concerned about what danger she can put us in?" the other man, Laurent asked.

"No," he smiled.

"Her scent disappeared," Laurent whispered. I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I did.

"That's because I made it," I smiled sarcastically.

"You heard me?" Laurent asked in astonishment.

"Umm hmm," I said.

"How?" James asked.

"I'm spechul!" I smiled and batted my eyes.

James laughed.

"Obviously," the woman, Victoria, rolled her eyes.

"Jealous Victoria?" I asked with a mixture of hate and pride in my voice.

She growled.

"Shut up Victoria!" James growled.

I had just noticed it, "You hands are so cold."

He smiled, "I know. Yours are hot…too hot. Are you okay?"

I laughed, "I'm just fine, I've been this way for a while, the heat and all. The other stuff, my whole life."

"Other stuff?" he asked.

"Powers," I replied.

"Wow," he said.

"Yeah, like I said…I'm spechul!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," he laughed. "So, Michelle, why are you out here all alone? There are some very dangerous things out here," he smiled mischievously.

"I'd make them piss their pants in fear," I smiled back.

"Is that right?" he asked.

"Try me," I grinned.

"This should be interesting," Laurent said.

"Like she can do anything," Victoria rolled her eyes.

I smiled as a glowing violet light escaped from my hands and hit Victoria. She fell to the ground screaming in agony. I made the light stop, but she just laid there panting. James and Laurent stood there with their mouths wide open.

I smiled in accomplishment, "Never doubt me."

"Wow," James said breathlessly.

"So, James, what's it like being a vampire?" I asked.

He stared me down, "Of course you know."

"Of course," I smiled, "but you didn't answer my question."

"It's okay, but I think it's just gotten better," he smiled.

"Is that so?" I grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be nomadic too much longer."

"Wanna see how it feels to settle down" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled.

"My cars waiting in the lot. Let's go," I smiled.

"What about this stuff?" he asked and pointed to my supplies.

"I've got it," I smiled, waved, and it disappeared.

He laughed, "Lead the way."

"James," Laurent said.

"What are you doing?" Victoria hissed.

"I'm going home with my girlfriend," James replied, and I smiled.

"You two can hang around the woods near my house," I said.

"How nice," James smiled.

"Now, let's go," I said.

I ran ahead of James and turned into a wolf; I ran to the car. I could feel the others close behind me. When I got to the car I turned back, right before they reached me. "What happened?" James gasped as he got to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You disappeared!" he replied.

I laughed, "You have so much to learn."


	17. Chapter 17

James, Victoria, Laurent, and I rode to my house in the Range Rover. Their skin sparkled like diamonds as the sunlight hit their skin. I used my powers to keep the humans from noticing.

"Thanks," James smiled and kissed my hand as we drove down the road. I was letting him hear my thoughts.

"You're welcome," I thought back with a smile. I was so in love with him. Oh God! He heard that!

He smiled, leaned over, grabbed my face and turned it towards him, and kissed me so passionately. I blushed and heard Victoria growl under her breath. He doesn't love her…he loves me. Sorry Victoria.

"Uggh…How much longer?" Victoria growled in annoyance.

I so wanna kill that bitch! I wonder how you do kill vampires.

"Rip em apart, burn the pieces," James thought back.

"I got the fire," I laughed aloud. James started laughing too.

Victoria and Laurent just sat in the back, looking confused. James and I sat there laughing, still. I loved pissing Victoria off. Hey! Look! It's my house.

"Wow!" James said.

It was the typical Beverly Hills mansion, no biggie. Though, to a person who doesn't see them too often, it's an amazing sight to see.

"Welcome to my home," I smiled. Home…isn't that a place you should feel comfortable, happy, safe? How could I call this house a home?

"It's beautiful, but it pails in comparison to you," James smiled.

Before I could even speak, James was opening my door and helping me out of the car.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. He pulled me into his arms and stared deeply into my eyes.

"Don't mention it," he said in a daze. I didn't even have to see what he was thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his lips with mine.

"Okay," I gasped as we pulled away, "the woods are that way. Have fun Victoria and Laurent."

"You're so bad," James thought.

"I know!" I smiled, "Now, let's go inside."

I grabbed James' hand and dragged him, not literally, inside. I gave him a short tour of the house, then, took him to the couch.

He sat down and put me in his lap. We sat there in a comfortable silence. I rested my head against his neck, and he held my hand and kissed it occasionally. He smelled amazing, but his touch was even better. He caressed me as if I was a delicate porcelain doll, about to break at any second.

"I want to spend forever with you," he whispered in my ear and kissed it.

All I could do was smile and caress his face. I stared deeply into his glowing crimson eyes, seeing my future in them. He smiled so sweetly, and he kissed me even more sweeter. I wanted to spend forever with him too. He could turn me into a vampire right now for all I care. I'm his and he is mine.

"You're so quiet," he whispred.

"Sorry," I replied.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, I cut you off. I was just thinking about how I felt about you," I replied.

"How is that?" he asked.

"I love you and I want to spend forever with you. I want to be like you," I smiled.

"Not now," he whispered, "give it time. I love you too, but I want you to stay this way for a while. I love it when you blush."

"Will you promise me you will turn me?" I asked, more like begged.

"I promise you I will turn you _and_ marry you," he smiled and kissed me.

A single tear fell down my cheek, and James wiped it away.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

I looked up through the tears. "You saved me," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was just about to give up," I answered. "I hated my life and everyone in it. I've been trying to figure out where I come from, I don't know who I am. Now, I see, I see why I'm here. I've waited a long time for you. You're here now, and I'm so happy. You're my own personal savior."

"You make me seem like I'm perfect," he tried to smile.

"But you are," I whispered.

"I'm far from that," he said in shame.

"Don't put yourself down, please," I begged.

"Okay," he whispered.

We sat there in silence. We took each other in. Soon, I felt myself drifting off. I fell asleep in his arms. I felt so safe. I was home, home in his arms.

The next morning I woke up in my bed with James laying right beside me; his arm was wrapped around me.

"Good morning beautiful," he smiled.

I stretched and put my arm around him. "Hey baby," I smiled.

"What did you dream about?" he asked.

"You," I smiled.

"What was I doing?" he asked, causing me to blush.

He smirked, "Well, you can't help what you dream."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I questioned.

"Oh, if I could dream, I'd dream about that too," he grinned.

"You can still daydream," I smirked. He was busted.

"You're right," he smirked back.

"So, what did you daydream about?" I smiled.

"You," he smiled.

"What was I doing?" I asked.

"Saying my names….a lot," he grinned.

"Umm hmm…I do seem to do that….a lot," I tried not to laugh.

James smiled, "Look who's enjoying themselves now."

I laughed, "I know, I know! I can't help it!"

"So, my little human," he smiled, "are you hungry?"

"I'm not all _that_ human, but I do think I _am_ hungry."

"Well, what do you think you want?"

"Eh, I don't know. I think I'll go somewhere. I'm too lazy to cook right now. You'll have to keep your sexy vampire ass home, though. I shouldn't be too long."

"Okay," he sighed, "I'll be waiting."

"I'll be back before you know it," I promised.

I quickly changed and went to the garage. I got into one of my Ferraris and went on my way. I went to the closest place I could think of, a donut shop. I went inside and ordered my usual, half a dozen frosted sprinkled donuts.

"Hey babe," I heard a familiar voice behind me call.

Son of a mother fucking bitch! It's Jason!

I turned around, tried to act natural, and smiled, "Hey."

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.

"Out," I replied.

"I've tried to call, text, leave voice mails, you wouldn't reply," he said in annoyance.

"My phone died; I couldn't charge it," I replied.

"You've missed a lot," he said.

"Oh, well," I didn't care! I hate you, remember?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I said calmly.

"Miss Rhodes, your order," the girl at the counter said.

"I've got to go Jason, I'll see you later," I said. I grabbed my order and went on my way.

As I was leaving, Jason picked up his phone and called Ryan. I was out of hearing distance, for a normal person, but I heard him say, "She's fucking cheating on me!"

I laughed to myself when I got in the car. Honey, I've been cheating on you for years! With your friend! I got off way better with Logan than I did with Jason. Though, I can't stand them both.

James was waiting on the couch when I walked in, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

"My so-called 'boyfriend' thinks I'm cheating! I've been cheating on that douche for years!" I laughed.

"Why do you stay with him?" he asked.

"I ask myself that every day; I _hate_ him!" I replied.

"Trying to fit in?"

"Pretty much." He already knew me so well. I _was_ trying to fit in; I had secrets to protect.

"Soon, you won't even have to worry," he smiled.

"Is my James gonna make it all better?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"We'll go off somewhere and never come back to these stupid people," he smiled.

"Is it that easy?" I asked.

"Yes, of course."

"There's doubt in your voice," I said blankly.

"I will need one more hunt before I end it all and change my ways."

"Please don't leave me," I cried.

"Not right now," he assured me. "I'll give it a few weeks."

"I need you," I whispered.

"I know," he replied. I was letting him hear my thoughts. "I need you too."

"Michelle!" I heard familiar voices yell.

"Huh?" I said, coming back to reality.

"Where did you go just now?" Alice asked.

"James and I…our first days together," I replied.

"You looked so peaceful," Rosalie smiled.

I smiled serenely, "I know."

Alice laughed, "I triggered a flashback."

"It's all your fault Alice!" I giggled.

"What did she do this time?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" I squealed and jumped into his arms.

"You better put that up," he said to us, "James is coming."

"Oh shit!" Rose said. I had it covered, the dress disappeared into the deepest depths of Alice's closet. Just as I did this, James walked into the room.

"There's my angel," he smiled.

I left Em's arms and ran into James', "Baby!"

"How'd it go?" he asked after he kissed me.

"Not too well, I broke the news to Embry…_and_ they all kinda, except Quil of course, pestered me about staying inside all this time."

"What did Quil do?" he asked.

"Helped me out, defended me," I replied.

"I like that kid," James said.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Jacob shouldn't have called you out like that," he shook his head. I could tell he badly wanted to growl.

"I know, but he's looking out for me and being a leader. I just wish he didn't make me go around Embry. He could have talked to me privately."

"You didn't have to go," Alice said.

"I owe it to the pack," I argued.

"You could've told the dog you didn't want to!" Rose said.

"Hey! I'm a wolf too!" I yelled.

"Sorry," Rose frowned.

"Seriously, everyone needs to stop calling them dogs, trying to insult them. It pisses me off! Michelle's one of them!" James said angrily.

"Like it matters," Bella said, "She's not that special."

"Oh, shut the fuck up Bella! You are just as jealous as Victoria! Quit trying to make it seem like you're not threatened by me. You've been afraid of me since day one! Now you really are afraid because I brought James back. It terrifies you."

"He can't harm me now," she tried to reassure herself.

"You keep telling yourself that honey. Maybe he can't, but I can." I smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't do that," her voice shook with fear.

"Even someone without my power could hear the fear in that remark," I smirked.

"Bella, leave her alone," Alice begged.

"Unless you want to die," Rosalie said, trying not to smile. She and I shared a great hate for Bella. Rose wanted Bella to die so bad, so she could've gotten the baby.

"Oh Rose, quit making it seem that easy!" I laughed, then narrowed my eyes. "I don't give just death, I give torture, hell."

"Bella! You're pissing her off!" Alice shouted as my eyes flashed red.

"Watch your back Bella!" I smirked as she walked off.

"Why?" Alice stomped as she turned to look at me.

"She started with me as soon as she woke up!"

"You made it worse!" Alice shrieked.

"She did with her thoughts!"

"Bella doesn't like her, she can't help it!" James said in my defense.

"She keeps fucking thinking about James being ripped apart and burned…and me too! That bitch is begging for it!"

"I'll rip that bitch apart and burn her pieces!" James growled.

"All right, all right, calm down you two. Esme will be very upset if one of you break something," Emmett said.

"Fine, fine, we need to get home anyways," I said. "Come on honey."

James and I left and went home. As soon as we got there we plopped down on the couch.

"You know, Edward and I used to be cool. I never really liked Bella, especially when I saw she was the reason you were gone. I think it's time for my revenge," I said.

"What are you going to do?" James asked.

"Do exactly what his little wife does to me, but worse, for both of them," I smiled evilly.

"Like they're living it," he smirked.

"Exactly," I grinned.

"When?" he asked.

"Now," I replied smugly. Yes, now. I sent the horrible images and sounds to them. Bella screamed in agony as she was being ripped to pieces and burned and vice versa. They both ran to watch their other half meet their demise, and there was nothing they could do to help.

They were both screaming, begging for it not to be true. The murderer turned to show their face, me. I laughed an evil laugh. They ran to attack, but it all disappeared. I was like an evil witch from a Disney movie, just a million times worse.

"Revenge is so sweet," I smiled to myself.

"I have a feeling they will be here soon," James said.

"Bring em on!" I smiled. I wasn't afraid of them; they should be afraid of me. Bella may be immune to vampire powers, but I'm not all vampire am I?

James was right because minutes later, they were beating at my door. Bella tried to attack me, but I threw her without even using my hands, into the wall. Then, Edward came charging; I made him drop down with a dark purple charge from my hands. He screamed in agony as Bella watched. Then, I switched; Bella screamed as Edward watched.

My powers were unbeatable and inescapable. I was the only one of my kind, and no one wanted to mess with me.

"Please, stop!" Edward begged.

"I'm not sure if I want to, I'm enjoying this," I smirked.

"James, stop her!" he begged.

"After what you and your little wife did to her, to us, I don't think so," James smiled.

"Michelle!" Alice shrieked as she came in. "Stop, please, stop! This isn't you!"

"Silly Alice," I said, my tone of voice was different, it was her…me…but her. My other half, the one no one wanted to come out. I just called it "her".

"It's her," James whispered, finally realizing it. I didn't have split personalities, no, just one, one with two halves. We've all got that side of us hidden somewhere inside of us, and mine was making its presence known.

"James! Help her!" Alice begged.

"Alice, this is what I've feared would happen, I can't," James replied.

"What?" Alice shrieked.

"This side only comes out when she is so pissed, like pissed beyond imagination. She's stronger now, only she can stop herself," James said.

"She may kill them!" Alice shrieked.

"Alice," James growled, "she's not in control of her actions right now!"

"Michelle please stop!" Alice cried.

I could hear and see everything that was going on, but I couldn't stop. I wasn't in control, and if the light got any darker, it would be black. They would die.

I tried to stop. I put images of my family in my head. I envisioned how they would be.

"Stop!" I screamed and fell to the floor.

**James' P.O.V.**

I ran to her side as she fell. I was so afraid of what my happen to her.

"Baby!" I shouted and shook her. I wasn't a religious man, but I prayed to whatever god there was for her to be okay.

"James, why isn't she saying anything?" Alice cried. "She's not even moving!"

I refused to believe it, she was _not_ dead. She couldn't be.

"James," Alice cried.

"Alice!" Jasper said, running into the room. "Oh, no! Michelle!"

"What happened?" Emmett cried.

"Come back," Alice cried, "please come back!"

"No!" Jasper gasped.

"There's no way," Edward said in denial.

_End James' P.O.V._

I was in a white sun dress walking on the beach. The soft breeze was blowing my hair, and the sun was gently beaming down upon me. My skin was sparkling, and I felt so warm.

Embry and James were waiting for me with their hands held out, smiling. I smiled and took their hands, and we walked together.

"It's not over," Embry smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay," James smiled.

"You are going to be okay," Embry added with a smile.

"It's time to go back now," James said.

"We need you," Embry said.

I gasped and darted up. I was lying on my bed, surrounded. The family and my pack were all staring at me anxiously. James had one hand, Embry the other.

"You're okay!" James said in relief.

"We thought you were gone," Embry added.

"I…I'm going to be okay," I whispered and looked at Jasper. He understood exactly what I meant and smiled.

"Everything is going to be okay," I whispered. Jasper smiled so big.

"Baby," James whispered, "you're okay." He had his cheek rested on my hair, and he was caressing my cheek.

"I know," I smiled. I was okay because you told me, you and Embry.

"Don't scare us like that again," Emmett smiled.

"I'll try not to," I laughed.

"You scared the hell out of all of us," Jacob said.

"Sorry," I winced.

"There she goes again, always apologizing," Jasper smiled.

"It's her thing!" Quil laughed.

"My angel," James smiled and kissed my forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

A few months later, everything was doing great, the family was all together. Some of us were worried because Irina, from the Denali clan, may have seen Jacob, in wolf form, _and _Renesme. I, personally, didn't worry. Everything was going to be okay.

My visions had stopped, but today, I had a headache. That kinda worried me because I did that when a big one was coming.

We were all sitting around the living room at the Cullen house. Everyone was planning a trip to the Amazon, trying to find babies like Nessie. My wedding plans were, currently, put on hold for the moment.

Alice was going around, uselessly, tidying up. She was trying to make herself have visions. She was worrying about Irina…again. Jasper told her to let it go, and used his power. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and picked up a vase of roses to fix.

The room disappeared before my eyes as I heard a crash. The Volturi, they were talking. There was smoke, a fire, a woman was burning.

"_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for her actions," one of them, Caius, smiled.

I stood there quietly.

"I hope this doesn't displease you," Aro said to me. I felt myself shake my head.

"No," I said coldly.

There was a commotion behind me, so many familiar voices.

"What about the others?" he asked me.

"You know how I feel about _that_," I said, my voice so icy.

"Do you mind if I talk to the witnesses, it's procedure?" he asked.

"Go ahead," I replied, "keep in mind the consiquences if you choose the wrong thing."

"Yes of course my…"

It cut off and I was brought back to the blurry present. Everyone, except James, was crowded around Alice, their voices, to me, a mere whisper. James was talking to me, but I couldn't understand anything he was saying. It was if I was under water.

"Someone's going to die," I whispered, or at least tried to.

They weren't coming for me, but someone else. Aro talked to me with so much respect, as if I was more superior than him….well duh! But, the Volturi aren't like that; they would _never_ admit someone was higher than them.

I was confused, sorta. I wondered what Alice saw…She saw them coming? That's it? Though, they have obvious reasons to freak.

And I have to wonder why Aro was asking me permission to do things. Something, it was _something._ I wanted to know so much more, but, from the looks of it, it was a bit over a month till the day.

I saw Alice and Jasper leave and Jacob arrive. All of them, talking, and I was being ignored. I screamed, but no one looked at me.

I wasn't there, I was at home. James was shaking me back to reality.

"What's wrong?" he screamed.

Then, I felt them near, Alice and Jasper. They were leaving…

"Alice! Jasper!" I let out a piercing cry.

"What?" James yelled, "What's happening?"

"I…they…Vol…" I tried to say.

"Volturi?" he yelled in shock.

I nodded, "Coming…don't know why…Aro…me" I fell to the ground in pain; I could say no more.

"Damn it!" he growled.

"I must stay here, I can't leave," I whispered.

"Okay, you don't have to, you can stay," he said soothingly, getting down on his knees in front of me, trying to comfort me.

"I don't want to be around all of them, I don't want the questions."

"They're your family; our family I mean," he replied.

"No," I whispered, "they're bringing more. Preparing for a possible fight. Trying to buy time for an explanation, though, instead."

"More?" he questioned.

"Other vampires, other covens," I replied.

"Is it that great of a threat?"

"They believe they are coming for them all, the whole Cullen family, all of us."

"Is it true?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I partially lied. They were coming for someone, and someone _would_ die. But who?

"Are_ we _in danger?" he asked, only referring to the two of us.

"No," I whispered. It hurt so bad, but I got it out. I'm not too sure about the rest of the family, but I was sure about the two of us.

James and I sat there in silence. A usually comfortable silence became so uncomfortable. We were worried, afraid. Alice and Jasper were gone, explains why they aren't in the field. Jasper must realize it now, why he wasn't there.

I cried, what if they don't come back? I love my brothers and sisters. I need them. Jasper and I could talk about the visions, if he was only here. Why did he have to go? Why did Alice have to go?

There was a faint knocking at the door, and James said something about getting it. Then, he returned with Quil and Embry in two. They both walked up to me and attacked me from both sides with a hug.

"We heard what happened," Quil said.

"We're so sorry," Embry added.

I cried, "I don't know why they left."

"You can't see why?" Quil asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"She had a big vision earlier," James said. "It scared me. She blacked out, eyes too."

"What did you see?" Quil asked.

"Volturi," I whispered, "they're coming. All of them. I think I know why. Renesme, they think she's an immortal child. Death is coming." The pain came back with the word death.

"Death?" James choked.

I gasped for air, as if I was being strangled, "Uh huh."

"No!" Quil gasped.

"Who?" James begged.

I violently shook my head as tears streamed down my face.

"You don't know?" Quil asked. I shook my head again.

"How many?" James asked. I shook my head.

The tears rolled down my face as the guys paced around the room. I tried to force myself to see more, but all I saw was the same thing on repeat. Why did I seem so cruel?

"Please show me," James begged.

"No!" I gasped, "I will not hurt you!"

"Please! I will_ not _let you be alone with this! Show me!" he demanded.

"No! James I _will not_!"

"I don't care if it hurts me!" he pressed.

"It'll hurt me too! This is not the open mind, this is one vision! I will _not_ risk it!" I yelled. It was pissing me off. He was going to cause me to blow up on him.

"Drop it James," Quil begged, "please."

"You don't want to hurt her!" Embry growled.

I stood there staring off into space. The cloaks, the red eyes, haunted my visions. It was so….frightening. Not knowing was killing me. And the fire, the scent…so real. Though, soon it really would be.

"Honey, are you okay?" James asked.

"No," I said blankly.

"She's not here," Quil whispered.

"Where are you going to?" Embry asked.

"Baby, where are you?" James asked.

"I'm in the field," I whispered. "Shh, they'll hear you."

"She's losing her mind!" Quil cried.

"Don't say that!" James growled. "Don't you dare say that!"

"Talk to me please!" Embry begged.

"I…" I blacked out.

"It' doesn't even give you justice," Aro said, "such a powerful beauty."

"Amazing power and strength," Marcus smiled.

"Exactly as described," Caius said with a smile.

"Thank you," I smiled serenely.

"No need to thank us," Aro smiled.

I laughed, "Keep on boosting my ego."

"It's who you are," Aro laughed.

"It's my destiny, but I won't change my life for this. I'll leave it in your hands, unless I disagree." I said.

"If you wish," Aro smiled.

"Shall we get back to the matter at hand?" Caius asked us.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Will you observe?" Aro asked.

"I suppose I will," I replied.

"Butt in where you need to," Aro added.

"Of course," I smiled with authority.

"Shall we begin?" Caius smiled.

"Ah, yes," I said, "but first, I'd like my fiancé at my side."

"Sure," Aro replied.

"James," I smiled and motioned for him to come over. He was still in shock from what he had heard, but he walked to my side.

"Vampire royalty," Aro smiled.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in a dark room. I was alone, and it must've been after midnight. I wasn't sure how I got here, but I, at least, knew where I was. Home.

I wasn't sure if this was real. What if it was all in my mind? Voices…in my head? No, in another room. James and Jacob, Quil and Seth, Embry, Leah, and…..Sam? Jared and Paul?

I darted up off the bed and ran downstairs. They all turned and stared at me.

"Oh my God!" Paul gaped.

"Paul!" Sam hushed him.

"What the hell is going on here?" I growled.

"Well, James refused to leave your side, and we had to call in the reinforcements," Quil explained.

"Yeah, we didn't want anything to happen to him or you, so we had to call in the rest of the pack," Embry added.

"And when that didn't work, we called in a favor with Sam," Jacob added.

"You let them leave!" I growled and jumped in Sam's face.

"Uh, oh," Quil whispered.

"How could you?" I growled and pounded my fist on Sam's chest.

"Calm down doll," Seth begged.

"They're gone!" I cried. James ran to my side and took me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder.

"She has tears?" Paul busted out.

"Paul!" everyone yelled.

"What the hell is she?" Paul questioned.

"Paul, shut up!" Sam demanded, without alpha.

"But…" Paul said, Quil cut him off.

"Dude, stop!"

"You're gonna call us here for help and not even tell us what the hell happened to her?" Paul said quickly.

"We don't really even know what happened to her, so stop asking!" Jacob said.

"But she's a bloodsucker right?" Jared asked.

"Yes, Jared, she's a vampire," Seth said in annoyance.

"What about phasing? Can she phase?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Paul," Jacob said, and maybe rolled his eyes.

I sat there, while all this was going on, with my legs crossed, arms folded, pouting. James sat beside me with his head on my shoulder and a hand rubbing the small of my back.

"Michelle," Sam said nicely, "are you okay?" I shook my head violently as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm really sorry," he said.

"James," I choked out, "take me to the kitchen."

"Okay," he said blankly. He helped me up and toted me to the kitchen.

"Water," I choked out.

"Water?" he questioned.

"Uh, huh," I nodded.

"You need blood," he sweet talked me.

"Water is tasteless; I don't want taste. I'll be sick."

"Okay honey," he said and grabbed a liter of Fiji water from the fridge.

I grabbed it from him and started chugging. I finished in sconds.

"Another," I gasped. I sipped on this one.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Jacob busted out.

"I don't know," James said blankly.

"Why is she drinking water?" Quil asked.

"She said she doesn't' want blood, it has a taste, and water is tasteless. She said the taste would make her sick," James replied.

"Are you thirsty doll?" Seth asked. He called me doll now. Em called me baby doll, but I'm older than Seth.

I nodded and drank more.

"We need to call Carlisle," James sighed.

"He's gone," Jacob replied.

"Only Edward, Bella, and Nessie are at home. The others went to find more help," Quil said.

"Call Edward," James begged Jacob.

"I'll do it," Sam said. He went to another room and called. After a few minutes he returned. "He said to keep an eye on her. He doesn't know what to do. He has never seen anything like this."

"My baby!" James cried.

"James! Get a hold of yourself!" Embry whispered intensely. "Don't do this, she needs your support!"

"What did she see? Why is she doing this? You don't think…" Seth said.

"No," I whispered, "they're okay." Referring to Alice and Jasper.

"Why are you doing this?" Embry asked. He was pointing at the bottle.

"I'm thirsty, but I'm nauseous. Blood tastes so good, but right now I just…" I gagged a bit.

"Oh my God!" Sam gasped.

"What?" all the guys asked.

"Don't you see it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Jared asked.

"No," James whispered, realizing what Sam was talking about.

"Michelle?" Quil questioned me with his eyes, I guess he got it too.

Suddenly, I realized it. I looked down and stared at my stomach. How? I wasn't trying to bring it back _now_. There was no fucking way! Not now, no!

"Michelle?" James questioned.

"No, it couldn't be," I said in denial. "No! I'm not ready! There's no way!"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Embry shook, his face turning green.

"Are you?" James growled.

"I…I don't know," I gasped.

"Look!" James begged.

"I feel weak," I frowned.

"Something doesn't' feel right," Quil shivered.

"The visions…so real…take me strength," I said between gulps. "Sometimes they would make me sick."

"Do you think that's what it is?" James asked.

"Maybe," I said softly. Hopefully….

"Let's just hope that's what it is," Jacob said.

"I'm not ready for a kid anymore. I want to wait…a long time," I said to James.

"Okay, you can wait," James said, trying to soothe me.

"There's so much more I want to do," I said.

"It's okay sweetheart, "James reassured me.


	19. Chapter 19

A week or so passed, and Carlisle came to pay me a visit. It was pretty useless, he had nothing. James was so worried, and I, I just wanted this to be over.

Most days I drifted off into my own little world. I completely closed myself off from everything and everyone. I couldn't handle all the doubt and fear. Alice and Jasper were gone, the only ones who could even begin to relate.

I kept telling myself to pull it together, everyone needed me. I was the strongest, and I was being selfish. They need me, they need my powers. Without me, they are strong, but with me they are indestructible.

Despite all that, I stayed home. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, or Rosalie would come visit regularly. I told them they only thing I could, Alice and Jasper were okay. I couldn't say anymore, I wasn't going to lose anyone's trust. As if I could tell. I was beginning to lose trust in myself.

"When you lose trust in yourself, there's no use in living," Edward said, catching me off guard.

"Well, maybe you can start the fire?" I smiled.

"Maybe if you start trusting these they'll become more clear," he said.

"That's doubtful," I said passively.

"Why are you so negative?" he questioned.

"Maybe because my life isn't the big fairytale yours is!" I yelled. "Maybe I don't have my precious little kid and wife there for me! Maybe I'm all alone!"

"What? Oh my god! Stop being a drama queen! The man you loved was dead and you brought him back! You have another guy who loves you and is there for you, and you like him too. You man even be…" he cut off.

"What? Be what?" I asked.

"Never mind," he shook it off.

"Edward!" I yelled, "tell me!"

"No, it's nothing," he shook it off.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I growled.

"You may find out soon enough," he replied calmly.

"You know I can pry it from the deepest depths of your mind."

"I'm trusting you to not do that," he smiled.

"We did have an agreement," I thought.

"We'll find out soon, so forget about it until then," he said.

"I don't even know what it is!" I said in annoyance.

"It's better that way," he smiled.

I growled, "You are so annoying sometimes!"

"So are you," he laughed.

"I don't find this funny."

"I do," he smiled. "You just look soo coote when you're frustrated!" he said in a baby voice and tried to pinch my cheeks.

I swatted his hand away, "Don't make me rip that arm off!"

"You wouldn't wanna do that, now would you?" he smiled.

"I would," I smiled back

"You're so mean," he pouted.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Okay, it's obvious who the mean Cullen is."

"Obviously," I nodded.

"Why are you so mean?" he asked.

"Cause I can be?" I squeaked. "And don't you have something better to do than bug me to death?"

"Well I do, but I really do enjoy doing this."

"Well, I really don't."

"So, where's James?" he asked.

I sat there quietly and ignored him. I made sure I had my mind closed. Maybe he'd get bored and leave. I really should start locking my doors. I really just wanted to be alone to think. I had a lot to think about.

What if Alice never came back? I needed her so badly. One, she's my sister, and two, she was the wedding planner. Without Alice, Rose and I wouldn't be able to get it done. Without Alice the family had no bright, happy Alice to make things better.

Then, there's Jasper. He is one of my bestest friends. I could talk to him when I felt lost. He could always cheer me up. He could always calm me down. Now, he's gone, Alice is gone, and there's a big empty space in my life.

Edward left me alone and went home. James was out hunting with the pack. I trusted him and so did they. I just hoped he didn't screw up and break that trust…Nah! James wouldn't, couldn't do that. If he did, my world would fall apart.

A knock on my door broke me out of my daze and make me jump. I got up off the couch and went to get it.

"Hey," Embry smiled.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled, "come in."

He kissed my forehead, "How are you?"

I exhaled, "A bit better. I'm glad you're here."

He smiled greatly at this. We were doing better now. "I'm glad to hear that."

"How are you?" I asked.

"Better, a lot better," he replied.

"You should come over more, now that Jacob made ya'll come back here to La Push."

"I should," he agreed.

"I miss you," I admitted

"I miss you too," he added.

"I'm reluctant to admit it, but I need you in my life," I admitted. I finally realized it recently. I was ready to face all the pain and regret, I needed him.

He smiled and took me into his arms as he sat beside me. "I'm happy to finally hear that."

"I'm relieved to finally say it!" I laughed.

"I've missed this," Embry smiled while he gently ran his hand down my arm.

"Do you miss my heat?" I smiled.

"No, there's not too much difference. It's nice," he smiled.

"Did you miss this?" I smiled and nuzzled his neck.

His breath became a bit rigid, "Yeah."

I ran my hand up his hick and into his hair. My face got closer to his, and I could feel his breath on my face.

"What about this?" I whispered as my mouth closed in on his.

"Definitely," he breathed. We looked at each other and smiled.

He pushed me down on the couch and hovered over me.

"Yeah," I breathed, "I missed this too." I smiled and pulled his face to mine. So much passion…he pulled my shirt off, and my red lace bra was revealed. We were breathing heavy, though I didn't have to breathe at all. There was so much passion in his kiss.

"Embry," I moaned as he kissed down my neck to my chest. His hands moved down to the waist of my sweats and pulled them off. I used my powers and removed his shorts.

I pulled his hair and he growled. "Do you know what you're doing to me?" he smiled.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" I smiled and looked down. He grinned and pressed into me. "Look who's being a tease now." I said.

I put my thumbs in the side of my panties and slid them down. Embry lustfully eyed me as he pulled down his boxers. He slowly pushed himself inside. I moaned quietly, and he smiled and thrust hard. I gasped and smiled. He kept at this steady, hard pace, grunting and growling.

I moaned louder, then, started to scream a bit. Soon, his name started to cross my lips.

"I love it when you scream my name," he moaned.

"Embry!" I moaned.

"Say it again," he begged.

"Embry! Oh god! Embry!" I screamed. I was quickly reaching my climax.

Embry suddenly gasped, pulled out, and jumped up.

"Oh shit!" I gasped. We wasn't alone.

Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, and James walked in. Everyone's mouths were wide open. They were too shocked to run out of the room. James just stood there smiling and shaking his head.

By this time we both, Embry and I, had what clothes we had on back in their places. I could not believe I had let my guard down like that. I was really, really enjoying myself.

Embry and I stared at each other in shock. James was…smiling?

"Okay," I broke the silence, "what the hell?"

"Why the hell is he smiling?" Embry asked.

"I…I don't know," I gaped.

" I knew this would happen," James laughed.

"Okay," Paul said, "images in my head…go away!"

I couldn't help myself, I busted out laughing.

"She's got a hot ass, don't she?" James smiled.

"James!" I gasped and slapped him on his arm.

"Yeah," Paul said.

"Oh my god Paul!" Jared yelled.

"It's true," Embry added.

"I know," I smiled and shook my ass.

"Couldn't you guys have walked in a few minutes later?" Embry said in frustration.

"Should we leave and come back?" Paul smiled.

"If ya'll do, just stay gone for the rest of the night," I said with a smile.

"Well, I like that idea," Embry smiled.

"I hope you know you'll be up all night, my baby doesn't sleep," James grinned.

"I can handle it," Embry smiled.

"Hmm, should I leave the two of you alone?" James wondered aloud.

"This isn't a joke this time?" Quil asked.

"No," James and I said in unison.

"Alright you kids have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," James winked.

"Come James," Sam said, "You can help us patrol."

"Can he run with me?" Quil asked.

"Why not?" Sam said.

"Awesome!" Quil said, "Let's go!"

The pack and James left, leaving Embry and me alone…again.

"I think James is starting to like me," he said.

"Yeah, we've talked, and we've come to an understanding. I can't stay away form you, it kills me. So, he's decided I can be with both of you. Even when we get married."

"Oh…foolin' around with a married woman," he purred.

I smiled, "You're lucky."

"I feel lucky," he smiled in return.

"You should," I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh I really, really do," he smiled as I took my bra off.

"Not many people get to see this," I said, seduction dripping from my voice.

"Even less get to touch," he whispered as he ran his hands up my back, then pulled me closer.

"That's true," I smiled in agreement.

"And I'm willing to bet," he smiled and ran his lips from my neck, to my jaw, to my lips, "only a select few get to do this."

"Hmm," I moaned with satisfaction, "just to think only I get to do this." I smiled and pushed him to the floor. I smiled and got on top of him and ran my lips from his lips to the waist of his boxers.

I got up with a satisfied smirk on my face. I walked towards the stairs and turned around to motion seductively for him to follow. He gladly obeyed and followed my lead. I stopped at the door and blocked him at the frame.

"You know when you step into this room, it's all over…No more avoiding it. Every wall we've built up comes tumbling down," I said.

"I know," he replied, "I'm ready.

"Well, in that case," I smiled and started taking my panties off. I threw them at his face, and he caught them in his mouth.

"You can keep those," I smiled. Embry smiled and pulled me close to him. His lips locked with mine.

My eyes darted open, and I pushed away from Embry with a gasp.

"What about the other one?" Aro asked as James and I stood in front of him hand in hand.

"The other?" I questioned, but then I realized it. "Oh, yes, Embry." Embry, in wolf form, eyed me. "Phase," I whispered to him.

"Now?" his thoughts hissed.

"Yes now!" I hissed, "I got you!"

Embry phased without anyone seeing, and walked to my side.

"Embry," Aro smiled. Embry looked shocked…with a hint of fear.

"Yes, this is Embry Call, my other, other half," I smiled.

"A love from each side," Aro grinned, "I never in all of my days thought I'd see it. You're all standing fright in front of me, very real."

"And to think, our friend Carlisle was the one to change her!" Marcus said.

"He is very lucky in deed," Aro agreed.

"It's quite odd, actually. Vampire venom is supposed to kill our kind," I motioned towards Embry, "but it didn't kill me."

"It's your destiny dear," Carlisle spoke up.

"I guess so," I agreed.

"You will learn a lot about your destiny today," Aro said.

"It does seem so," I agreed.

"So she really is the chosen one?" James questioned.

"Yes James, she is," Aro replied.

"So that means I…and he," he thought.

"Yes," Aro laughed.

"Wow," James gasped.

"So this is why she changed," Embry said.

"Yes," Aro smiled, "So we can all tell who she is. And besides, doesn't it make her look like an angel?"

"She's always been my angel," James smiled.

"So, shall we continue?" I asked.

"Yes my," Aro replied.

I cut him off, "Michelle, please."

"Michelle," he smiled in return.

I was thrown back into reality. Embry had me lying on the bed, covered up, and he was carefully watching over me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey honey," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Did I scare you?" I winced.

"No, I'm used to it by now," he smiled, "stop being so apologetic."

"I can't help it," I frowned.

He lifted my chin, and our eyes met, "Don't ever be sad about who you are, not in front of me." He brought my faces to his and we kissed.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," he smiled back.

"What time is it?" I exhaled.

"One," he replied.

"Sorry all this time's been lost," I sort of laughed.

He laughed too, "I'm pretty sure we can make up for it."

"And we will," I smiled, "but first, my partial human, you need some rest. I don't want you passing out on me."

"You just have to know everything," he smiled back.

I rolled my eyes, "Lie down jealous, I mean Embry."

"Bitchy," he said with a smile and laid down.

"Sleep," I said serenely. Embry automatically fell asleep.

I sat up and started thinking about the vision I had. I was still very confused. It would be here soon enough. I just have to be patient and wait.

I heard someone trying to stealthily sneak around my window. I laughed to myself and quietly went to the balcony.

"Boo!" I laughed and Emmett jumped.

"Damn! You caught me!" he frowned.

"What, trying to see how it's really done?" I smirked.

"No!" he said defensively.

"Embry's asleep, come in," I said, and Em jumped up.

"I heard what happened," he laughed.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"Make up for it?" he asked.

"Nope, vision stopped me. I just came out of it. I made him go to sleep, he looked tired."

"Edward said it was something like that. He said your voice disappeared too quickly for you to have shut it off voluntarily."

"He learns quickly," I replied.

"That's Edward," he laughed.

"Just wait till the day he actually gets to see one," I laughed. "I have a feeling after all this stuff happens, I'll be back to normal."

"Hopefully you well," he said.

"So, why didn't Rose come?"

"Oh, she didn't know I was coming."

"Oh, how I rub off on you!" I laughed.

"I know right!" he laughed.

"My twin!" I laughed and hugged him.

"The teddy bear and the baby doll," he smiled.

"More like Pussycat Doll!" I laughed.

"Angel doll," Em smiled and pecked my cheek.

"But that's Ashley's nickname!"

He laughed, "Well she's just gonna have to get a new one!"

"Ya can't mess with the Dolls' nicknames! Ashley's Angel Doll, Jessica is Pin-Up Doll, Kimberly is Flexy Doll, Melody is Baby Doll, Nicole is Queen Doll, and Carmit was Foxy Doll!"

"Well what the hell are you?" he laughed.

"Umm…I don't know?" I smiled innocently.

"You don't know!" he gasped, then laughed.

"Let's explore the possibilities…there's Diva Doll, Bitchy Doll, Vamp Doll, uh….Freaky Doll, Really, Really Complicated Doll," I laughed.

"Don't forget Wolf Doll," he added.

"Oh yeah, can't forget that one!" I laughed.

"I think I'm sticking with Baby Doll," he decided.

"But!" I argued.

"No buts!"

"Imma kick your butt!"

"Bring it on sis!" he boomed.

"We need to take this outside?"

"Maybe we do!"

"Bring it on bro!" I taunted as I walked to the balcony and jumped off; when I jumped I did a triple layout and landed.

"Show off," Em scoffed as he landed.

"Don't be jealous Em, I can't help I'm multi-talented," I mocked as Em and I circled each other. "You better run."

"I better run?" he laughed, "Sis, I think you better run." He lifted his leg about to kick, and I ran. Of course, he ran after me.

I used my power of transportation and put myself behind Em without him even knowing.

"I told you to run!" I giggled.

He turned around in surprise, "Damn you and them powers!"

"Run Emmett, run!" I laughed. Em continued to run and I followed after.

"What the hell?" Paul thought as we came up on him, in wolf form, of course.

"Block him Paul!" I shouted. Paul tried to block Emmett, but Em passed him. It slowed him down, and I kicked his ass.

"Ow!" Em boomed.

I stuck my tongue out and mocked Emmett. "Nice Paul!" I said and bumped my fist against Paul's nose. Paul was laughing.

"You are so not gonna get away with that!" Emmett said.

"Yes I am because you can't catch me!" I laughed and disappeared.

* * *

_**I hope everyone is enjoying the story. It's starting to get pretty intense! **_

_**Please review! I really would like to hear some thoughts on how its going!  
**_


End file.
